Blood of the Dragon
by Angelbloodlover
Summary: She locked eyes with crazy violet ones and knew that she was screwed. She was not dead because death would have been so much better. No, this was worse- this was Hell. "Well, fuck me."
1. Prologue

I was tinkling through some ideas and had the urge to write a GoT story. I am writing this story pure for my amusement and your entertainment. Now, onto the story.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _The Dragons Roars into the Night_

 **-279 AC-**

* * *

 _"When you play a game of thrones you win or you die."_

* * *

Loud screams echoed throughout the castle walls, joining a deadly tune with the storms raging outside. Maids scampered inside the room filled with the staunch of blood and death. As the screams became louder so did the thunder, waves crashing against the cliffs and destroying everything in its path.

Panic threatened to consume the two awaiting figures outside the room. Pitying eyes followed them in their wake but none cared to acknowledge it, neither did they care. Their terrified eyes only glued to the door with a vengeance. Hope was diminishing each minute as more maids scurried outside with bloodied sheets. Eyes as blue as the unbeatable ocean widened even more at that sight.

Then, _silence_ greeted them all.

.

.

Stannis had never been one to show any emotions, not after the death of his father, Lord Steffon Baratheon of House Baratheon and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. His beloved father had drowned and his cold corpse had been taken by the unruly waves right before their eyes. His mother and brother had been devastated beyond belief. His mother even more so- she had been lucky that she didn't accompany her husband because of her early pregnancy. Otherwise she would've drowned and died, taking her unborn child with her.

That day was the day that he had lost any ounce of faith in the Seven.

Flickering his attention back to his mother, he could sense that she was very tired and weak. He managed a weak smile for her sake, walking towards his mother and the new babe cradled near her bosom. Never had he been this relieved to see his mother safe and alive.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

Stannis locked eyes with his elder brother, noticing his curious stare. All traces of despair and fear of losing their mother as well were gone.

Her mother continued, a whisper into the night, "Elenys ' _Stormborn'_ Baratheon."

Robert took the small babe from his mother and gasped in shock when violet eyes stared at him with frightening intelligence. His eyes moved towards the silver tuft of hair on top of her hair and then back to his mother. Robert knew that his mother would never betray his father's trust, she loved him too much and mourned his death every day. This meant that his little sister had favoured the Targaryen blood from their paternal grandmother, Rhaelle Targaryen. Thinking of the Targaryen dynasty made his blood boil. If word came out that his newborn sister looked like the spitting image of Rhaelle Targaryen then the Mad King would surely force an arranged marriage between his youngest son, Viserys and her.

His shocked eyes locked with his mother's sad ones. "Mother, the Mad King will force her to marry _Prince_ Viserys." He spat out in revulsion.

Stannis felt his lips curl in disgust at the mere mention of the tyrannical King. He blamed him for the death of his father. Ultimately had father had died for nothing when Rhaegar's betrothal between Elia Martell had been revealed. Even thinking about that abomination of a king made him tremble in fury.

"We cannot allow this, Mother." Stannis snarled with narrowed eyes, "I've heard that Prince Viserys is already showing signs of the Targaryen madness. We can't let her marry a mad prince!"

Lady Cassana had never felt this tired and helpless. After her husband's cruel death by drowning, she had been living for her children and unborn child. "We wont be able to stop him, my sweetling. Eventually news will reach his ears and we'll be forced to answer his call." She forced down a sob, clutching the babe closer to her heart, "I'm so sorry, Elenys. You're not even one day old and your fate has already been sealed."

Robert clenched his fists, "No, she will not marry that silver-haired bitch. We'll arrange a betrothal before the Mad King gets word of this."

"Who are you thinking of?"

Lady of Storm's End turned towards her second-born son as he spoke, "Lord Hoster Tully has a five-year old son and future Lord Paramount of the Trident and Lord of Riverrun. He will be a good match for our sister."

Robert frowned but nodded in agreement. Lady Cassana could only nod and sob in silence, hoping that this would work out in favour of her daughter. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if her daughter would marry a mad person.

"I shall send a raven to Lord Hoster Tully. Be well Mother and don't worry." Robert kissed his mother's sweaty forehead, followed by his newborn sister. He locked eyes with his little brother and nodded as he left.

Stannis placed his hand on his mother's shoulder, hoping that it would comfort her, even if for a tiny bit.

.

.

.

The entire household of Storm's End was enraptured by the arrival of the final child of their late Lord Steffon. Whispers about her Targaryen-like appearance was spread like wildfire and soon the entire Kingdom of Westeros would have heard of the newborn girl who looked more like a Targaryen than Baratheon.

The rumours even reached the Mad King who was looking for a suitable wives for his eldest and youngest son. Not even a week passed and the Baratheon household had been summoned by the Mad King.

By the Lady Baratheon was shivering in fear and anguish, only the support of her three sons giving her enough strength to endure. She was dreading the meeting and it was with a heavy heart that she arrived in King's Landing. The Red Keep had never looked this menacing before, looming above them. There hadn't even been enough time for Lord Tully to send a response, let alone finish up the betrothal. She couldn't help but curse the person who started the rumour, even after all the necessary measures taken to hide her Targaryen appearance.

With a dreadful sigh, she closed her eyes and prayed for the Faith of the Seven, hoping to Gods that her daughter wouldn't be sold like a slab of meat.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _The Girl who was Promised_

 **-282 AC-**

* * *

 _"Some old wounds never truly heal, and bleed again at the slightest word."_

* * *

Elenys had always been a curious and troublesome girl, disappearing right before their eyes and only appearing when she wanted to. Cassana had her hands enough with Renly and now with Elenys it was worse.

She sighed softly when she noticed her daughter's absence again. This had been the fourth time this week and her patience was running thin. At times, when she was lucky, she would stumble upon her daughter reading a book as big as her body. Her intelligence had frightened her, especially those violet eyes shining with a desperate need of knowledge. Shaking her head from her wandering thoughts, she passed the King's Garden and froze.

There was her daughter, staring out at the cliffs, melancholy having engulfed her. Her eyes widened even more when her daughter gazed at her with such sadness that it broke her heart.

"Elenys...?"

Her daughter closed her eyes and turned around, walking away.

She stood there, frozen in fear.

What happened to her sweet girl? Why was she so melancholic to the point of hopelessness?

Tears tickled down her cheeks and she looked down, wondering what she could do to help her daughter. She had tried everything in her power to support her but nothing seemed to help. Only the presence of Rhaenys seemed to cheer her up, even if that was a tiny bit.

She closed her eyes and remembered her fearful violet eyes when she had stared at the Mad King as he burned his victims alive, he burnt smell nauseating. Of course, she had tried to hide it from her daughter but one order from the King forced her to attend the _festivity._ That had been the turning point when her daughter had changed completely and closed herself off. Her precious daughter who had been promised to the Mad King's son, Prince Viserys.

None of her sons were happy with this ordeal, but they were helpless in the face of the King. For fear that her eldest son, Robert, might explode with his temper, she had forced him to travel back to the Vale, with his foster father, Jon Arryn. Stannis was the acting lord or Storm's End and Renly was with her in the capital, along with Elenys. She had been forced to stay in King's Landing by the Mad King, something that she hadn't been quite happy to hear. Ever since the death of her husband, she hadn't been able to forgive the tyrannical king. He had been the reason her husband ventured outside of Westeros to find a promising wife for his eldest son. And now she was losing her firstborn daughter because of him.

Opening her eyes, she stared into the ocean, wondering when all this madness would stop.

.

.

Elenys couldn't believe that she had been reincarnated in this cruel world, filled with death and sorrow no matter where she might go.

When she heard the echo of quiet footsteps, she quickly hid in one of the cupboards. Thankfully, she was small enough to hide in them. She really didn't want to be found, needing alone time for all the upcoming horror that'd surely follow her.

What in the name of the Gods was she going to do?

She didn't want to be a part of this world. She didn't want to be married to a mad prince. She didn't want to acknowledge this gruesome life.

..but she didn't want to die _again._ And neither did she want to live. She felt trapped; too afraid to die, too afraid to live. So, she tried to get her hands on every book to read, shoving all the information down her throat. She followed the people she mistrusted and hid between corners and hidden pathways, to which she ought to thank the bald eunuch. People always looked down on her, thinking her to be of no importance. Such a small and feeble girl they saw.

How wrong they were. They would regret the day they disregarded her with no amount of vigilance.

Sighing tiredly, she left towards the secret tunnels beneath the Keep that was known to a few men and some _little birds._ She scoffed when her thoughts dwelled to the bald eunuch, who was more effeminate than her mother. He smelled as foul as the wilting flowers in a graveyard. She knew he only served the realm, but at times, even she was confused by his actions. He was oh-so clever, which was something that scared her. Her, a woman reincarnated in the body of an unfortunate girl with all the knowledge of this Game, or most of it.

Her thoughts moved to the Mad King the so-called Protector of the Realm, like it always did. She didn't know what she should do with him. The reign of the Mad King would cease to exist any moments now. The disappearance of the She-Wolf, Lyanna Stark would bring forth misery beyond imagination.

The only thing a small three-year old girl could do, was stuff knowledge in her brains, stalk the important and distrustful people and use the hidden passageways for when she needed them. The reason why she always disappeared right before their eyes was because of those hidden pathways, created by the Targaryen King Maegor the Cruel. There were so many paths throughout the Keep that she had a hard time memorising them but it was working gradually. All thanks to her adult-like thinking and brains.

Every time she came in contact with her mother, she couldn't help but blame her. Blame her for being born in this shitty, good-for-nothing world. And yet, she felt sorry for this woman who would soon die because of her son's Rebellion for a girl that didn't even love him. She couldn't help but love her for her stubbornness and fondness towards her.

Sighing in annoyance, she crept through the halls, her fingers sliding over the bricks of the Keep. She noted that darkness was creeping on her and walked back to her mother's solar, where her older brother, Renly was also living in. She didn't know how to feel about her brothers. She can hardly remember Robert, probably drinking and whoring at this moment. Stannis was back at Storm's End but she had seen him on a few occasions such as her nameday, for which he brought beautiful presents for her. And Renly was sweet but so gullible. Too naive in this world. Yet, with all these flaws she couldn't help but love them. They were still her brothers in blood, even if they didn't act like it at times. And the upcoming rebellion would turn the brothers even more against each other.

When the war would start, Aerys would take them as hostages or slaughter them for their insolence. Or even worse, he would burn the Baratheon family. It depended on his swinging mood.

She gulped.

Slowly on, she slid the hidden wall behind the cupboard aside and crawled inside the cupboard. Being very careful and listening in for any sound, she carefully opened the cupboard.

Her head jerked really hard against the hard side of the cupboard when she locked eyes with mirthful lilac eyes. "Ouch!" Before she could lose her balance and fall, strong and gentle hands supported her. Fear gripped her heart and with eyes as wide as saucers she looked up and stared at the Crown Prince with slacked jaws.

She had seen him from afar but never did they meet face-to-face. To be honest, he really scared her. The person who would doom them all. She wished she had a knife to gut his entrails out, just so he couldn't kidnap the She-Wolf and start the Rebellion. What to do? What to _do?!_

"Don't take her!" She blurted out in panic. She clamped her mouth shut and almost hyperventilated.

What the _fuck_ did she just do?!

Rhaegar narrowed his eyes and his grip became tighter, his eyes burned fiercer and his calm aura dissipated into something dark. "What did you say?" He looked from side to side and found no one eavesdropping on their conversation.

His voice was demanding and deep, unflinching. She had to use all her powers not to pee herself and tremble like the coward she was feeling like. He looked deadly and beautiful- a very bad combination. For Gods sake, she was a fully grown woman. This _boy_ wouldn't scare her, even if she was tempted to scream and run like the little girl she was.

Taking a deep breath, she looked him straight in the eyes, her previous fear dissipating slowly on. "You heard me. You're going to doom the entire Realm, _my_ family, _your_ family and the Starks." She glared at him with hate, violet eyes turning darker. "You'll be the reason that my mother, brother and I would be burned alive."

His grip tightened and she winced. "You don't know what you're saying, little _girl._ "

Her eyes became slits and she growled, "Like hell I don't-" He muffled her mouth and picked her up as she trashed wildly in his grasp. Fear gripped her heart even more and her trashing became even wilder. She used everything in her power to shake him off by biting him until she drawled out blood but it wasn't enough. His only reaction was a tiny flinch and she despised him even more because of it.

She cursed him to the depths of Hell and then she cursed her stupidity for blurting out secrets that no one should know.

As tears trailed down her cheeks, she thought of her mother in this life. She would soon die and all because she had a stupid daughter who wasn't even worth calling one. She closed her eyes and prayed that her family would stay safe. She didn't want them to die because of her stupidity. Even if she didn't deserve their love, they were all they had in this life, all she had known in this accursed world filled with pain and bloodshed.

* * *

Rhaegar moved quickly with all the grace he had as the Crown Prince but on the inside he was fearful of the disaster that would soon be unleashed if this little girl didn't keep her mouth close. He didn't even know how she knew of his plans with Lyanna but he wasn't about to take any chances. His future good-sister knew things that no normal person would know. He hadn't told anyone of his plans, not even Arthur, his best friend.

Sighing tiredly, he arrived in his room, making sure there was no one present in the halls or his room. It was a good thing Elia and his children were outside with his mother and brother. This would give him enough time to take care of this problem and solve it.

He winced when she bit his hand again. This little girl was more dragon than stag.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop biting my hand, good-sister." He spoke softly as he placed her on his king-sized bed that he shared with his wife. He took out his clean handkerchief and wiped her tears away, smiling warmly. That did the trick and she relaxed albeit slightly, even if her lilac pools were narrowed in suspicion.

"What are you going to do to me?" She whispered quietly, her voice silky and melodic.

It was so strange to look at a miniature version of his mother, with slight Baratheon changes. Silvery blond hair, violet eyes with tiny specks of blue and a heart-shaped face with soft features and plump lips. He felt his eyes soften at her scared tiny form. To think that the Targaryen blood was so strong in her- it had even kicked out her entire Baratheon blood.

He remember the day his mad father had looked at this babe, he had been full of glee and had wanted Rhaegar to wed her. But the age gap was too much and the Mad King decided that she would wed Viserys the moment she had flowered. Much to her family's disdain. He knew Robert had hated the Mad King even more, which was why Lady Cassana had sent him back to the Vale to finish his fostering. Even Stannis was displeased and was now the acting Lord of Storm's End on Lady Cassanas orders.

The betrothed of his little brother. Elenys Baratheon.

He had seen her grow up from the small babe and every single time he looked at her, he couldn't help but feel like there was something she was hiding. He had heard rumours about her disappearances all the time and that she was a really smart girl, already able to read tomes as big as hers.

"I promise I won't hurt you but you need to tell me where you heard this."

Elenys breathed out shakily and opened her mouth slowly, "I-I've seen it in a dream..."

He narrowed his eyes when he saw that her childish fear crumbled and defiance took its place. "What else did you see in this dream of yours?"

"No, I wont tell anything until I get something for it."

It was so strange to hear this girl speak cunningly. She was behaving like an adult, no traces of a child was to be found. He pinched his nose and sighed softly. She was even harder to deal with than both his children and brother together. When he locked eyes with her, he couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. He was being played by a little girl that could've been his daughter.

"Well played, little Elenys."

.

Elenys narrowed her eyes and tilted her chin in defiance. If she was going down, then she might as well milk everything out of him.

"I want to make a deal. Everything I know for Arthur Dayne's protection."

She knew that her offer was ridiculous but she couldn't help it. She needed the Sword in the Morning. What else could she do? He was the one strong enough to kill the Mountain that Rides when the time came.

Rhaegar's eyes widened slightly at her statement. "Are you sure you're a girl?"

Her eyes glinted in amusement, "As far as I can see. I should've been born as an adult but I don't think my mother would've appreciated that kind of pregnancies."

He chuckled.

"I'm no enemy. I only want the protection of my family."

He stared in bemusement, rubbing his chin. "Alright, I shall leave Arthur here as your personal guard. Now tell me everything you know."

"You'll need to sit down for this, Your Grace."

And so he did. His eyes widening with each word that Elenys voiced out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Clutches of the Mad King_

 **-282 AC-**

* * *

 _"The things we love destroy us every time, lad. Remember that."_

* * *

Arthur had seen a lot of things but this was ridiculous.

He had been forced to stay with Rhaegar's good-sister instead of going with the Crown Prince.

"Your Grace, let me go with you and protect you."

Rhaegar raised his hand to silence him. "No, you shall remain here. Kneel, Arthur Dayne." The friend he cherished the most obeyed him and he took out his sword. "I, Rhaegar Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone and Future King of Westeros, name you hereby as the Protector of my good-sister Elenys Baratheon. Arise, my friend."

The Crown Prince swallowed quietly and grabbed his friend by his shoulders, helping him up. He had promised Elenys that Arthur would protect her in case his plans backfired and he intended to keep them on his honour as the Crown Prince. Even if it hurt him to abandon his best friend in the Red Keep. He knew that Arthur would die if he followed him and he didn't want that for his friend. He wanted him to live a fruitful life.

He had given Elenys his word.

A promise was a promise.

.

.

.

Elenys looked down at the scene. It felt too intimate to watch, like she didn't belong there.

She felt like an evil witch for separating them but there was no one in the entire Realm that she wanted as her protector. Arthur Dayne was the deadliest and most honourable of the entire Kingsguard. She knew she was being selfish but she wanted him and it would be a waste if he died at the Tower of Joy. There was no honour in that.

When she looked up she noticed that they were both staring at her.

"Elenys, I honoured our agreement. I wish you all the best in the world. May the Seven be with you."

She choked on her words and tears as she watched him go. The person who was meant to be a King. Graceful, kind and deadly, beloved by the smallfolk and nobles alike. After telling him everything, they had met up on more occasion on the pretense that Rhaegar was helping his good-sister with some reading work. He had even taught her some High Valyrian. She would miss him. To be honest she didn't want him to leave. But he was stubborn to the bone and fixated on that darn prophecy. She had told him everything she knew till his end at the hands of Robert. Even about his future son, Jon Snow.

The funny thing was that he had believed her to be a Greenseer, with the ability of Greensight, which was a person who was able to see the future. She hadn't voiced any objection and wanted him to prepare for everything that would follow, even if he was willingly walking towards his death. He had found it strange that she was helping him out instead of her brother to which she had answered that Rhaegar would lose everything he loved, even Lyanna. That had shut him up.

With the preparations, he had written many letters for his family, and eve Jon, which she was safe-keeping. She found it strange that a grown-up was putting so much faith in a tiny girl, but then again, she had shown her worth. The things she had told him were things that no tiny girl would have known. He had left Lewyn Martell with his wife and children and Arthur Dayne with me and my family. He had taken a knowledgeable Maester with him who was notable in the arts of childbirth. As for his family, he would take Willem Darry with him and leave the Lord Commander with his family, something that would be quite difficult to achieve. All these changes wouldn't be easy to accomplish but she was sure that Rhaegar would do everything in his power to achieve it.

Closing her eyes, she breathed out and opened them. Her attention moved back to the Sword of the Morning. He was standing there with a forlorn look until he breathed out and looked at her.

"Ser Arthur, I would be indebted to you if you could protect my family." She curtsied as low as she could and smiled gently at him.

His lips twitched upwards, but there was still that longing in his violet eyes.

She blushed and tried to suppress it but she could notice that he had seen it. This body might be a child but her mind was not. Arthur Dayne was the most handsome man she had met with pale blond hair bordering on silver and violet eyes. Regal and soft facial features with long eye lashes that she was jealous of. Moving her eyes downwards to his body she could see that he was broader than Rhaegar and muscled under all that armour.

She found him even more attractive than Rhaegar and the Crown Prince was already the most beautiful creature she had seen.

"Come, little Princess, let's get you back to your mother."

She scowled at that nickname, "Call me Elenys, Ser Arthur."

He chuckled and she swore she almost swooned at the sound.

"As my Princess commands."

.

.

Lady Cassana was confused when her firstborn daughter seemed to have changed right before her eyes. All thanks to Ser Arthur Dayne and none other than Rhaegar Targaryen, another thing that was most peculiar. The deadliest knight of the Kingsguard had opted to guard Elenys, something that she couldn't quite understand, even after questioning the two.

They remained tight-lipped and she became suspicious but nonetheless thankful that she had the protection of the Crown Prince. The day when Rhaegar had announced to his father that Arthur would protect his good-sister had been quite the gossip around the Keep and even Aerys had laughed, although it was manically, that Rhaegar viewed his good-sister as important. She didn't understand why the Crown Prince would be so willing to leave his deadliest knight and friend behind. And the only reason that Aerys had approved of this was because she was betrothed to his youngest son. Sighing, she walked alongside her daughter until they stopped.

Her eyes widened when she heard the following gossip.

" _Have you heard? Brandon Stark has been captured for wanting the Crown Prince to die. Rumours are that Prince Rhaegar had kidnapped Lyanna Stark, Robert Baratheon's betrothal, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands."_

She gasped and turned her attention to her daughter, who looked frightened, shivering and trembling. Her tiny fingers around Arthur's white cape. Without thinking, she picked her daughter up and walked back towards her solar, Arthur on her heels. His face was solemn.

"Mother, stop!"

Not stopping until she found her solar with all her Baratheon guards, she ran and ignored her daughter's plea. She had to get out of here. Gods knew what Robert might do now. And Gods forbid what Aerys might do to them. It didn't matter that she was the wife of his cousin and closest friend. He didn't regard Tywin as important, so why would he cherish them? Her family was in danger and she would be damned if she would let the Mad King get his filthy hands on her children.

She nodded to her guards as they let her in and ordered for her servants to start packing everything.

.

.

Elenys stared at her mother as the servants took all their belongings to their carriage. Her mother was anything but slow, precise and efficient to the bone. After an hour, her mother was ready to leave the Red Keep. No one was paying attention to them, too engrossed with the latest news. Everyone was clustered to see and hear what would happen to the heir of Winterfell. Even the Mad King was paying no attention to the rest of court. They could leave but there would be repercussions after this. Her mother knew it, she knew it, Arthur knew it.

Her eyes widened when her mother dragged Renly and her down the stairs, the halls and towards the carriages. "No, Mother, we can't." She hissed quietly, hoping that no one was paying attention to them.

" _Quiet._ " Her mother ordered sternly.

She kept her mouth shut and looked at her protector and friend. Poor Arthur was conflicted between his order from Rhaegar and his duty to the Royal family. He had tried stopping her mother, but Lady Cassana was too stubborn for her own good. She understood her mother's fear, but leaving like this would only bring forth more misery and unnecessary bloodshed. She had to try and diffuse the sitation with the King, the Crown Prince and her eldest son. But instead, she took the cowardly path. She really understood why she chose that path. Still, there were far better choices than this ...

Her eldest brother wouldn't take this too kindly from his cousin. He would destroy everything on his path to get his hands on Rhaegar and Lyanna. And she knew that the Mad King would be in an uproar because of this. The entire realm was on the path of destruction and she was a spectator.

"But Mother, why are we leaving the Red Keep?" Renly asked in a fearful voice.

The question went ignored.

She felt her mother's hand tremble so much, her hands hurt. The shaking didn't stop until the arrived in the outer yard. When they arrived at the carriage, she heard her mother breathe out shakily and mumble out prayers to the Seven.

Elenys didn't feel good by leaving Elia and her children. Especially little Rhaenys who played with her and looked at her like one would look at a sister. Gods, she had to do something. The little girl who clutched her dress and followed her everywhere. She glanced at Arthur who was leading them out of the Red Keep. If it wasn't for his presence then they would've had a much more difficult time getting out. As it was, the escape was easy, _too easy_ for her taste.

Staring out the carriage she formulated a plan to get back to the Red Keep and do something before Death would embrace them in its ghostly arms.

.

.

..

It didn't take long to get back in Storm's End by using the King's Road. Two weeks and a half at most. The view had been beautiful but seeing trees all the time became quite boring. To top it all off, her fear didn't diminish even the slightest and nightmares were a frequent visitor of her as theye replayed the cruel death of Elia and her children. Although, she wasn't very sure about Aegon's fate. She knew that Varys would swap him a dead tanner's son but she wasn't sure. Her presence had altered everything and the future was shifting with each change.

Boredom made her fidget in nervousness, so instead she opted to play little games with Renly to keep her thought from wandering into dangerous territory, something that made her mother laugh and relax. Renly had been quite adorable with the way he puffed his chest out.

Boredom and fear weren't the only thing that they experienced. Thieves and bandits tried to attack them but once they saw the Sword of the Morning all thoughts of gold and women left them. They ran away with tails between their legs, desperate to get away from Arthur's clutches.

She was glad she had taken Arthur with her, if only for the fear factor and good company.

Once they neared Storm's End, an entire garrison was already waiting for them, guards stationed on both sides and welcoming them home. She smiled softly when she saw her brother Stannis awaiting their arrival, along with the entire household. His timing and dedication to his family was impeccable. Once the carriage stopped, Lady Cassana walked out daintily with the help of Stannis, followed by Renly and then Elenys. Her eyes connected with Arthur and with a soft smile, she took a hold of his hands and stepped out. She looked at her brother and her smile widened, "Brother!"

Stannis' lips curled upwards, a tiny smile etched on his face, "Elenys."

She chuckled warmly and embraced him. "It's good to see you, brother. I've missed you."

"Likewise, my little flower."

Her brother looked at my sworn protector and frowned, "Ser Arthur. I thank you for accompanying my family but I would like for you to go back to the Red Keep. War is on the horizon."

Elenys' eyes widened and she ran to her friend, arms raised in defense, "No, Ser Arthur is my sworn protector. Crown Prince Rhaegar left him to protect my life. You can't send him away."

Lady Cassana sighed in slight annoyance and nodded to her son, "Stannis, sweetling, it's alright. The Prince had spoken to me and entrusted Ser Arthur with us. There is no hostility necessary."

Stannis relaxed at his mother's reassuring words and turned around, beckoning for his mother and family to follow him.

Closing her eyes, she looked at her protector and good friend, even if it was weird to have a friend who was two decades older than her. "Ser Arthur, follow me please."

.

.

Elenys was sure that no one would be able to eavesdrop on them. Looking at the famed Sword in the Morning, she grimaced, "Ser Arthur, we need to get back to the Keep and rescue the Royal family from the clutches of Aerys. They are in immediate danger."

Arthur frowned and narrowed his eyes, "Why didn't you tell me before we left the Keep?"

"Because you would've done something irrational." She knew he believed her to have the Gift of Greensight, having the utmost faith in Rhaegar.

He glared at her, arms crossed. She almost turned around and ran from that deadly stare. "Protecting the Royal family isn't irrational, it's my duty."

"Can we cut this out! The more we're bickering here like children, the more people will die!" Elenys breathed out loudly, hoping that no one heard her shout like that. She moved her eyes to the window and looked downwards to the stables. "At night, we're going to take one horse and some provisions. When get back to King's Landing, we'll have to sneak inside without anyone seeing us. The Mad King might have proclaimed us traitors to the realm."

Arthur cursed inwardly, hoping that he wasn't known as a traitor. This wouldn't do. But once you've fallen from grace, there was no way that the Mad King would welcome you back.

"This won't be easy."

"You don't say," she replied.

Her eyes moved back to the attractive knight and she formulated a plan. "We'll have to dress ourselves as commoners or even beggars to blend in."

"I'm afraid I wont take you with me. Prince Rhaegar might be cross with me for endangering your life." Arthur spoke firmly, his authoritative voice strong and unyielding.

Elenys had a feeling the honourable knight would say something like that. She had prepared herself thoroughly. "Without me you won't be able to get inside the Keep. I know many secret tunnels underneath King's Landing."

Arthur's eyes widened at that remark, almost sputtering, but he composed himself quickly enough, "How?"

"Let's say that Lord Varys isn't the only Master of Whisperers who crawls out every corner and nook."

That shut him up quickly. Then, he started the argument that she was only three years old and that she wasn't meant to do such things, but Elenys was stubborn. Her thoughts moved to Rhaenys, the little girl that would follow her everywhere. "We need to be quick and save them. Time is of the essence."

When they walked outside, two servants passed them by, ogling Arthur with doe-eyes. Smirking, she looked at the regal-looking knight, "You Ser are lucky that I'm only three years old because I would've definitely married you."

Her comment made the knight quite uncomfortable, his cheeks dusted red and a slight disgusted look appeared in his eyes. "I would appreciate it if you refrained from such comments. It's quite uncomfortable coming from a three-years old girl and future good-sister of the Crown Prince."

She scowled at that and crossed her arms, "I'm not marrying Prince Viserys. He's already showing signs of madness, just like his father."

Arthur sighed quietly and didn't reply to that statement, knowing how true she was. Looking down at the little girl, he couldn't help but wonder how such a tiny girl could speak and command like a born queen. it was quite disturbing to see a child act this way. Shaking his head from such wandering thoughts, he spoke up, "Tonight, we leave by nightfall."

Before Elenys could dignify their agreement with a response, Lady Cassana appeared with a dark look in her face. "Ser Arthur, King Aerys has proclaimed House Baratheon the traitors of the Crown, along with Ser Arthur Dayne of the Kingsguard. They demand that we ride to the capital and face our punishment."

Elenys sucked in a deep breath, " _Fuck_!"

"Elenys!"

.

.

.

.

By nightfall, Elenys was ready and sneaked out of castle, a knapsack on her back. She was lucky she had her own chambers. Twice did she feared that she was going to get caught, but thankfully her small size helped her out. Crouching towards the giant door, she slipped past the half-sleeping Baratheon guards.

"Did you hear that?" One of the guards spoke up.

She clamped her mouth tightly and tried to even out her breathing. Not a sound, not a sound, she kept repeating in the safety of her mind. Shadows crept up the walls and she knew that if she didn't move from her spot, she'd be caught. All her chances of saving Rhaenys would be zero. Keeping her mouth shut, she crawled towards the barrels, hoping that her hood wouldn't fall off her head and reveal her hair for all to see.

Curse her stupid silvery blond hair. It only brought her misery. She didn't mind having black hair and blue eyes, but no, the Gods seemed to have other plans with her. It seemed that she got fucked twice in this world. First by dropping her into this world and second by turning her into a Targaryen look-alike, she just hoped that her brother wont be disgusted with her after the outcome of this war.

She was just glad that she still had her mother, the only person Robert listened to without any fuss.

"It's nothing Edric, you're hearing things that aren't here. The castle is fortified, the entire garrison is stationed around the gate. No one can get in or out."

She didn't listen to the rest of the conversation and moved further until she saw Arthur standing near the stables, a wistful look etched on his handsome face as he sharpened his dagger. Taking great care that there were no guards stationed there, she sneaked behind the most deadliest knight in the entire realm. Right before she could catch him off guard, he spoke up quietly, "I wouldn't try that if I were you, little Princess."

She squealed in surprise and stumbled if it weren't for the regal knight. Her tiny hands moved to his chest and she felt his chest rumble from amusement.

Scowling, she spoke up, "Don't do that yourself. You almost gave me a heart attack, Ser."

"Never."

Her eyes widened at his fierce voice, eyes glinting with such a dedication that she couldn't speak nor move. Arthur kept surprising her with his firm loyalty that it brought tears to her eyes. She sniffed quietly and moved to embrace him, ignoring his stiffening. "Thank you."

His arms relaxed and he returned the hug, his voice softening, "No need to thank me, little Princess. Let's go before they notice your absence."

She nodded and smiled, following him quietly. They were lucky that most of the guards were stationed near the stables but the problem were the many guards and closed gate of the stronghold. Thankfully Arthur had bribed the guards who were in control of the lever. They would open the gates without any issues.

Money was everything in this world. Without it you were nothing.

Taking one of the horses, Arthur helped her sit on the saddle and mounted the horse, while taking a hold of the reins for full control. With that Arthur charged forwards, knowing that they had to be quick before the entire garrison would be notified of the absent of Elenys Baratheon. They didn't even reach the gates before a loud fearful shrill caught their attention.

" _Elenys! Guards, find my little girl!_ "

Her head jerked backwards, against the chest of Arthur and she winced at the pain.

"Fuck, " She cursed, "My mother knows." Her heart was beating faster by the minute and she knew that their escape was getting difficult with each ticking second.

Arthur chuckled and forced his horse to gallop even faster. Her eyes were hurting from the speed they were moving as guards jumped out of the way. Tiny fingers were clutched against his loose blouse, not daring to let go. With closed eyes, she listened to the rising alarm bells and the sounds of the guards.

"Capture him, he has kidnapped Lady Elenys!"

All around her were shouts and the sounds of steel. It didn't take long before the gates loomed above them and another problem became apparent. When she snapped her eyes open, she gasped at the sight of all the guards with spears, ready to pierce the horse.

"Arthur, use me as a hostage! They won't dare to harm me. Quick!" She urged him on, to which he grudgingly agreed on.

"Forgive me, little Princess." His voice got louder, firm and strong, and suddenly a dagger was against her unblemished skin. "Open the gates and let us go or harm will befall your little Storm Lady."

All around her she saw widened eyes, fearful of the outcome. That was until another voice spoke up, "Arthur Dayne, the chivalrous knight who is using a little girl as leverage. How savage of you to do so. You _disgust_ me." Stannis' anger and resentment was clear in his voice, as was the sneer on his face. She saw her mother crying out for her daughter, being held back by their grand-uncle Harbert.

Arthur chuckled darkly, something that even scared her. "Forgive me, but I need to get back to the Keep. I won't harm the girl if you promise me that no rider will follow us."

Lady Cassana screamed in despair, "Please, kind Ser, don't do this. My baby girl is only three years old. Don't take her to the Mad King. I beg of you, take me instead!" When she looked at her firstborn daughter, her cries and pleads became louder. " _Please!"_

Arthur kept his eyes on Stannis until the acting Lord closed his eyes and gave the orders to open the gates. Before they rode through the gates, Stannis spoke up in the most deadliest voice, "Arthur Dayne, you're a **_dead_ ** man walking."

Elenys shivered and leaned against his chest for some comfort, hoping that her mother wouldn't drive herself insane with guilt over this.

"We made it," she breathed out but she couldn't be happy. Not after all that happened. "But at what cost..." She forced her sobs down and looked in front of her, knowing that there was no way back now.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Start of the Rebellion_

 **-282 AC-**

* * *

 _"Death is so terribly final, while life is full of possibilities."_

* * *

Once they were close to the capital, Arthur had stopped so that they could change into commoner clothes.

She scowled when she looked down at the mud, "The things I have to do. Stupid hair."

Because of her appearances, she would be noticed immediately, which was why she had to use the mud to hide her silver tresses. With a grimace she started with the disgusting act and smeared some mud on her face and clothes. It was a good thing she had _borrowed_ a loose blouse and a pair of grey trousers from her brother Renly. She didn't look like a high-born little lady, in fact, she looked more like a beggar.

"That's a good improvement."

She scowled at him, "Shut up, stupid."

He chuckled, lips curled upwards as he continued with dirtying his own hair. They were both too easy to recognize and fortunately for her Arthur had to do the same. The only trait they couldn't hide were their eyes but they could hardly use contact lens to hide them. Instead they had to be careful and not lock eyes with most of the people, especially the guards.

"What about your sword?"

"I will hide it from prying eyes." He answered her in his deep baritone voice, smooth and silky.

Damn, why was she _three_ again? Sighing in annoyance, she allowed Arthur to pick her up and place her back on the horse.

"Now, be a good obedient girl and don't bring your father into any trouble."

She stuck her tongue out, reveling in her rebellious act and giggled when he chuckled in amusement. As the horse trotted slowly, she admired the beautiful landscape, asking questions, to which Arthur answered them dutifully.

Thinking about her life brought a smile on her face. Who would've thought that Arthur Dayne would accompany a tiny girl back to the Keep after they had been pronounced as enemies from the Crown? She was darn sure that they were braver than any knight in history. Voicing out her thoughts out loud, she continued, "We're even willingly walking into the clutches of the Mad King."

Arthur, dressed in dirty and loose clothes, hummed a soft tune. One that Rhaegar used to play for the entire court when he was feeling quite calm and tranquil.

"Arthur...?"

He pried his eyes from the road ahead and directed his entire attention on the tiny girl.

She blushed softly at his intimidating gaze but answered nonetheless, "Will you train me when we get out of this mess?"

If it weren't for her steady seat on her horse, she would've dropped on her arse the moment Arthur started laughing. His laughter echoed through the forest. "Little Princess, are you sure of that?"

Scowling fiercely, she replied, "Being a woman doesn't mean that I will have to be defenseless. I want to be able to protect myself."

"As my Princess commands."

She blanched at that, "Don't say that, you're not my slave! You're my friend!"

He grinned at her fiery objections. She was really adorable with her puffed out cheeks and angry scowl on her childish features. But he didn't dare to say that, knowing that she would throw a temper tantrum.

.

.

No sooner did they get near King's Landing and her nervousness tripled. Arthur's reassurances didn't help at all. She was looking left and right, hoping to Gods that they wouldn't stumble upon any trouble.

But of course, that would have been too easy for them.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

She almost fell of her horse at that sly sound. Looking around, she noticed that they were surrounded by more bandits, having appeared from the forest.

Arthur frowned and took out his sword, Dawn, from the sheath, ignoring the incredulous looks from the robbers. "I cannot allow you to live. I'll make it quick and painless." His great sword shined brightly, almost to the point of blinding everyone. With a smirk, he charged forwards and attacked.

Elenys couldn't help but stare at him as he defeated their foes one by one. His dirty appearances did nothing to lessen his grace and beauty. He was deadly and beautiful to look at and Elenys couldn't help but follow his movements as he danced around his enemies. Her eyes wide in awe at the way he moved, fearless like a God. This man was inhumane, with a beauty unmatched by any mortal.

It was no wonder that he was the deadliest knight in the entire realm. Robert wouldn't stand a chance against him, she was sure of it.

She couldn't help but marvel at his strength, swordplay and fierceness. Before she knew it, the fight was finished and dead bodies were sprawled gracelessly on the ground, a pool of blood underneath. She ignored the blood and swallowed loudly, pushing the bile away. There was no other choice- it was either them or the bandits.

In this world you either live or die.

"A-are you alright?"

He gave a slight nod and cleaned his gleaming sword with one of the bandits' blouse. His gaze was unfocused and she had the distinct feeling that his mind was somewhere else. She slid off the horse, wincing when her knees buckled on the ground, scraping her knees in the process. The pain didn't trouble her.

"We should take whatever useful things they have before anyone else comes." She felt like she was playing in Skyrim, looting corpses without any remorse. Ignoring the blood, she started with the first corpse, keeping her breathing in check. She wouldn't throw up in front of Arthur. She wouldn't embarrass herself like that. If there was one good thing about Arthur then it was the fact that he didn't leave a bloody mess behind, for which she was grateful.

That didn't make it any easier for her. These people were _dead_. Just like she used to be and wasn't anymore.

Collecting all the loots, she smiled brightly at him, hoping to ease his troubled mind as she dangled a purse filled with precious gold. "Look, I got a lot of coins, nice and jingl-y." Coins, jewels and a few useful weapons were stuffed into their knapsack. As a precaution she had armed herself with two daggers that was hidden in her boots on Arthur's behest.

Before they knew it, they were back on the road, feeling a surge of pride for Arthur and herself. Never would she have thought to rescue someone and yet, here she was.

She smiled softly.

Mayhaps things would look brighter, she could only hope.

.

.

.

...

Before this life Elenys Baratheon used to be another person. She used to be someone's mother, someone's sister, someone's child. Her previous life used to be far easier and smoother with an acceptable job as an accomplished architect. She had designed buildings for pleasure and work, getting a good pay for it.

But now everything was different. Not the good different though.

What used to be brown hair became silver and blue eyes had become lilac in colour. She still found it quite strange to see all these changes, all these features that didn't even look like her. At times, it was difficult to grasp the reality of this world, thinking it to be some kind of joke. That disbelief was shattered the next minute when she felt pain as she pricked herself with a knife.

And then reality snuggled firmly against her as her blood dripped down, a rich and thick colour.

In her previous life, she had left a loving husband, two children and her parents behind. It had been a cruel death, a tumor eating her away from the inside out but in the end it had strengthened her. She was sure that her family was living in happiness, even if it was without her. Besides, she had made peace with herself the moment they had told her she would have a few months left.

Thus, she had enjoyed her life to its fullest, showering her loved ones with all the love she was capable of. In the end, she left with a satisfied smile, albeit saddened.

Looking at her life now, she vowed to live it to its fullest, even if this world was known for pain sorrow and cruelty. Somewhere between meeting Rhaegar and Arthur, she had made peace with her past life. Her companion Arthur was someone she was considering her closest friend, even if he didn't view her like one. She didn't care.

"Arthur, are we there yet?"

He turned his attention on her, one hand on the reins and his other near a bastard sword from one of the bandits. It was still in good state and Dawn was too easy to recognize, which led him to use that one. Before he could give her a reply, he stopped and frowned.

All of a sudden he stiffened and looked behind himself, back to where they came from. Arthur didn't want to go through the Mud Gate because that road would surely be supervised with extreme caution because of the Stormlands being viewed as a threat to the Crown, which led to taking a big detour around King's Landing. The Rosby road seemed the safest one and also the one with the secret tunnel. Unfortunately the road there took three more weeks.

When she turned her head and looked over her shoulders to see what made Arthur react like that, she noticed a horde coming towards them. A giant group on horseback was riding towards them. "Arthur! What do we do?!"

"We do nothing. Stay quiet and act natural." He replied with narrowed eyes.

Gulping, she held the reins tightly and bit her lips. Her fingers started shaking as the trembling of the loud hooves resonated in her ears. One by one, the horses passed them by and with each person her breathing became easier. She wet her lips and looked down, not wanting them to see her eyes. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed the Stark banner fluttering proudly in the wind, the Direwolf displayed for all to see.

Her eyes widened in fright and she gasped loudly.

The leader of the group must be Lord Rickard Stark and his bannermen, answering the crimes of their sons.

Without thinking, she started screaming, trying to get their attention and ignoring Arthur's efforts to shut her up. Even when he tried to close her mouth with his hand, she tried to get their attention, reacting violently. "Elenys, stop it in the name of the Seven!" He gritted through his teeth.

She bit his hand and gulped in air and started speaking in desperation. "No, you don't understand! They are riding towards their death! I can't let that happen!"

To her utmost relief, the group slowed down until they were looking at her and Arthur was rendered speechless and fuming in silence. One by one they surrounded the two of them until the head of the group trotted forward, "What is the meaning of this? Why did you start screaming for us child? Speak before I lose my patience."

"If I speak, will you honour my words and keep it a secret."

Arthur tried his best to shut her up, shaking with his head but she paid it no mind. If she would let them go, then she would never be able to forgive herself.

"What would a pauper like you have to say to me?" He scowled, his long and stern face regarding her and Arthur with scrutinising eyes.

She straightened her back and stared at him with a toughness that she didn't think she was capable of. "I'm Lady Elenys Baratheon of House Baratheon," Taking her hood off, she continued. "And I have news regarding your son, Lord Brandon Stark."

His eyes widened as he stared at her. She was sure some silver strands were visible underneath the caked mud.

"My companion is Ser Arthur Dayne." This made a few people suck in a deep breath, "And we are trying to get back to the capital to rescue my precious people."

Arthur sighed in annoyance, a scowl firmly on his face. What was done, was done. He had to make the best of it. Ignoring them, he grabbed his great sword from his back and unwrapped the sheet, revealing Dawn for all to see. This time none of the lords dared to deny the truth. But that didn't stop them from being suspicious of the two.

"My Lords, as you can see there are some things that will be of importance for you all. The Mad King is planning on executing you all, along with your sons. Lord Rickard will be burned alive with wildfire while his son will be watching, leashed like a dog until he strangles himself to death, trying to save his father."

She noticed that all the men where staring in trepidation towards King's Landing. They didn't even deny her statement, knowing that the chances of them escaping the Red Keep would be impossible once they step one foot inside of King's Landing.

"I swear this on my honour as a Baratheon that what I said is nothing but the truth."

Lord Rickard closed his eyes, "No matter how much I want to deny you of spewing out vile lies, I can't help but believe you. Now, child, where did you acquire such knowledge?"

She smirked, ignoring Arthur's ferocious glare,"Lord Varys isn't the only Master of Whisperers, my Lords. I have knowledge of the secret pathways underneath Kings Landing."

.

..

.

Lord Rickard couldn't help but stare at this tiny girl that moved, talked and thought like an adult. ' _What kind of sorcery is this? Children who are acting like adults. May the Old Gods aid us through such arduous times.'_

The little Lady, no older than five namedays had told them about the secret tunnel that started from the foul-smelling sewer outside of King's Landing. The end destination was the Blackwater Rush, where all the human discharge flew into the sea. It didn't help with the putrid smell that surrounded the capital. Every single time they rode towards the heart of Westeros the stench attacked them and clung to their clothes like a damned leech.

He just hoped that he could get his son out of Winterfell, take back Lyanna and fight the Mad King. He would do anything to protect his children and the North. They were all they had and he'd be damned if he didn't fight for it with all he got.

At the beginning, most of the noblemen had scoffed at her dirty appearances but after some convincing they did the same, burying the banners underneath the ground. They had to remain inconspicuous, spies lurking in every corner. The horses had been left behind with a small group who would protect the horses until they came back.

He followed their little guide under the protection of the darkness, still feeling troubled that a mere child was playing the Game without an ounce of fear. He could hardly believe it. This child was no child at all. After the chaos and confusion he would have to question her thoroughly. Perhaps she had been a godsend from the Old Gods to help them out? He wasn't sure, but he soon he would receive all the answers he needed.

They had to hide and duck down when they heard the guards closing in. Overall, they had an easy time finding their way with the help of Elenys. One by one they slid down the valley and climbed through the hole where the sewer started (or ended, depending on your view). The child was being carried by the Sword of the Morning, another peculiar thing. The Crown Prince had offered his best knight to a girl no older than five. He was sure that this child was hiding more secrets and he wondered how.

Even his bannermen were still distrustful of her but because of Robert, they had put some faith in her. Still, that didn't mean that they believed everything she said. They had to tread carefully. No mistakes were allowed.

.

.

Arthur hadn't been pleased with her impulsive behaviour. In face, he hadn't spoken a word to her, neither did she dare to do so. That didn't mean that she wouldn't stick closer to him that the Stark group. She may be a child but she was no fool. The Starks had been her favourite characters in the books and movies. Seeing them in real life made it all the more difficult to _not_ help them out. She had the knowledge, she had the possibility and she had the chance. It would have been ludicrous if she would've done nothing. Her conscience wouldn't have allowed it. Besides, in this world trusted allies were hard to get by. Another reason that cemented her reason for helping them. She already had the trust of the Stormlands and soon she will the trust of the North as well. The most honourable people came from the there and she would be damned if she didn't get them on her side. Same with Rhaegar, she had told him of his upcoming doom at the hands of his cousin and her brother. Because of that, she had received the protection of the deadliest knight in whole Westeros.

 _'In the Game of Thrones you either win or you die.'_ And she would be damned if she would let herself die.

"We have to be quick, silent and incognito. Varys' little birds will be able to find us the moment we step inside."

And so the group entered the darkness.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Era of the Dragons_

 **-282 AC-**

* * *

 _"... a mind needs books as a sword needs a whetstone, if it is to keep its edge."_

* * *

When she had been in the Keep, she remembered one of the few times when Viserys would play with her. He would command her and tell her that she was to become a dutiful wife for him, bearing a lot of children for him. So when she had asked him how they would do that, he had no answer for her and stood there.

The next time they had he had walked up to her, shoved a set of beautiful red flowers in her face and proclaimed in his adorable childish voice that he had to feed her with love. That way a child would grow within her. That day she had a hard time stifling her laughter and only when she was in the safety of her room did she erupt into fits of laughter. His response had been hilarious.

Third time they met was when Viserys had grabbed her hand and placed a sloppy kiss on her lips. It would have been cute to see it from someone else's perspective and not through her eyes. She had felt like a pedophile, trying to charm her way through with a child no older than seven. When he had wanted to try it again, she had ran away and hid in one of the many cupboards in the palace.

With their next visit Rhaella, Elia and Rhaenys had come as well. The Queen who was regal-looking and enchanting to look at, so ethereal with silver hair and gentle lilac eyes. Her beauty had been astonishing and had rendered her quite dumbstruck. The Princess was an exotic beauty and had reminded her of Jasmine form Aladdin. But it was the little Princess that had left a memorable impression on her. The little girl had thought that she was her sister and clung to her, always following her wherever she went. This had made Viserys quite the jealous person and wasn't afraid to hurt Rhaenys in the process.

She to placate them both and most of the time it had worked. But there were times when he didn't listen to her because of his sheer stubbornness and jealousy.

Those had been quite the nuisance to solve.

Shaking her head, she cleared those thoughts away and waved the dust away. Now was no time to reminisce about the many play-dates she had with her future husband. Although, she was sure that soon the marriage contract would be solved, making her a free woman again. Looking around her, she noticed that the tunnel was made of stone and gradually on became narrower as they walked forward. There was hardly a sound, outside of their group.

This scared her a bit because last time she has heard a few sounds. While now, there was an eerie silence enveloping them and it made her uncomfortable. She had once ventured through this way, but had regretted the moment the smell hit her like a truck. Still, she had finished the entire path in six hours no less and when she got back, her mother had raged on and lectured her about being a proper lady. Still, she had been proud of her achievement and didn't tell a living soul of her adventure through King's Landing. She would have lots of stories to tell to her future children.

Because she was sure that she wanted to have children with a passion.

Not now though, maybe around her late twenties. That sounded like a reasonable age to marry and start a family. She will have to make sure that none of her family members would try to force her into an arranged marriage.

Finally, after some tiring hours where she had been forced to walk all the way as punishment from Arthur, they came closer near the Traitor's Walk where the dungeons where located. Finding the small lever hidden behind some stones, she turned to the rest and nodded with all the seriousness that she was capable of. The plan was that they would try to sneak into the Dungeon at night, using the darkness into their advantage, and assassinate the guards stationed there. After rescuing their heirs they had to get back here and escape in the same way. They would do this without her. Because she had to get Princess Elia and her children out of there. She was sure that there was no way she would be able to take Queen Rhaella and Viserys with her. Aerys was extremely cautious with his youngest son, even with her presence.

Nodding to Rickard Stark, she wished him luck on his endeavor. "May the Old Gods be with you, Lord Rickard, "Let's hope that we will see each other. Safe travels."

"Safe travels, my little friend."

Her lips twitched at that remark and watched as Arthur bid them goodbye.

.

.

.

Elenys grabbed Arthur's hand and squeezed it gently, hoping that he wouldn't remain furious at her. Before she could say or do anything, something heavy hit her head and everything became blurry. She heard yelling and cursing, tinted with desperation and madness.

Bile rose from her throat and she tried to scratch the person who bludgeoned her head. Stumbling like a drunk, she heard laughter enclose her and the deep baritone voice that shouted her name. She forced herself to clear the blurry vision away but it made things worse. Dropping on the ground, she scraped her knees and emptied the content of her stomach, ignoring the snickers around her. Another voice echoed around her and she felt herself being picked up. She struggled feebly against the person and yelled out in pain when his grip tightened.

With that, she went limp and fainted.

.

.

.

...and cursed herself for falling prey to the vultures.

.

.

.

.

When she regained consciousness, she groaned in pain, clutching her head tightly. She whimpered as sobs wreaked her body. Agony and nausea made her curl up in a ball and wait until the pain dissipated.

Slowly on, she opened her eyes and found herself in her old empty room. With shaky arms, she tried to force herself to stand up but even that movement forced her to lean to the side and throw up. How unladylike. She groaned as her stomach clenched in pain, the vile taste making her gag. Again, she tried to get up and stumbled on the ground and ripped her nightdress. She didn't give a fuck. Her only thoughts on getting out of here because if she was here then she was afraid to think where Arthur might be.

Tears dripped down her cheeks and she tried to focus on her surrounding. This room didn't have any secret tunnel to escape this rotten place.

Cursing the Mad King to the depths of Hell, she assessed her injuries and found that her head had been bandaged tightly and her body was cleanly scrubbed. There went her efforts of dirtying her. Next to her bed she found a plate filled with food and water. Without any thought, she started eating, wanting to kick back in action. She had to find a way to know what happened to Arthur and the Stark group. Perhaps, if they were lucky, they were safe and away from the Mad King's clutches. Once she was finished devouring the food, she gulped the water down and got up.

Her limbs were supporting her, even if they were still weak and wobbly.

Sunlight was gleaming through and she squinted her eyes, walking towards the window. She scoffed when she noticed nothing but cliffs and no way of escape. That made it even more difficult to get her freedom back.

She was inspecting the cupboard when the door slammed open and in came the Mad King Aerys II. At that moment, she felt all hope vanish and fear settled in her heart at the crazed glint. Her eyes widened when he sat down on one of the chairs, two members from the Kingsguard flanked on both sides. One was Jaime and the other was Jorothor Darry. The crazed grin did nothing to ease her heart and she swallowed thickly, feeling her mouth dry up.

"Little Elenys came back after being a very bad little girl." He chuckled darkly and she shivered, rubbing her arm. "Little Elenys left her betrothed in tears." A mad look entered his eyes and he stood up, stalking towards her like one would regard its prey. "Little Elenys needs to be punished."

She whimpered when his arm shot out and he grabbed her arm with a vice-like grip, his long and filthy nails piercing her skin.

"Little Elenys will be a good girl, right?"

From the corner of her eyes she saw Jaime stiffen and look at her with pity in his eyes. Looking back to the Mad King, she noticed that he was shaking in excitement? In madness? She didn't know, neither did she want to know. Then, without an ounce of sympathy, she was slapped violently, sending her crashing against the bed. She cursed in the safety of her mind and felt herself on the brink of unconsciousness. Her head was throbbing and she wanted to hit that fucker so badly.

"It seems little Elenys was left behind. Unloved and alone." King Aerys II continued as she struggled to fight back the darkness.

"Oh, they had tried. But even that traitorous Dayne had left you behind with those filthy Northern barbarians." He chortled darkly and continued, "Well, no worries, my guards cut them up nicely as they ran away with their tails between their legs. My archers had also been able to skewer the heir of Winterfell like a pig. His fate has been sealed, or so they say." His laughter became even crueler and she shuffled towards the door while keeping an eye on the Mad King.

Unfortunately for her, another guard appeared from the doorway and stood there, awaiting further orders.

She couldn't help but scream at the unfairness of it all.

Yet, the despised King continued. "It's a shame that they weren't burned alive like I had wanted. Do you know whose fault it is?" His eyes narrowed and he stalked towards her again. With each step he took, she sobbed louder, shutting her eyes.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her outside towards another room where she could hear the start of agonized screams. She felt her heartbeat increase as sweat poured down her face. She kicked and flailed, crying out to her mother, brothers, Arthur and even Rhaegar. But no one came to her rescue. Her vision became blurry with all the tears and she scratched at Mad King's arm, cursing him out.

"It was your fault! You will _burn_ for this!" He shrieked like a banshee, his mad laughter resonating throughout the Red Keep. "I will watch your pretty face shrivel up until you're nothing but dust!"

Her screaming became louder, her struggling became wild and violent but nothing stopped the Mad King. "I will exchange your life for the life of this dragon. Targaryen blood befitting a Targaryen dragon."

Hands grabbed her and pushed something against her, leaving her breathless and dazed. Ropes tightened her against and she was thrown into a pit.

"Anyone who objects, will join her." Aerys' voice boomed in glee as he threatened all the nobles.

She tried calling for help but none came, not even from Jaime, the fierce knight. She called for her loved ones, pleading for mercy. She prayed to all the Gods combined.

Out of nowhere, she heard a loud scream and the slight tremor of someone who was thrown in the pit as well. No more sounds came and when she turned around she saw a mangled corpse of a man. Bones were jutting out and she emptied her stomach again, gagging on her spit. She could smell the blood from here. Hysteria set in when she noticed him shouting from the pain and crying. Once again, she tried to find an escape route, but no matter where she looked, there was no escaping this place.

" _Please, help me! Mother!"_ She shrieked, trashed and cursed them all to Hell.

Her eyes widened in fright when one of Aerys' pyromancers threw greenish, putrid-looking liquid into the pit, decorating it with a sickly colour. "Stop! I _beg_ of you!" She looked up and noticed that everyone was seated for the spectacle like it wasn't some sick and twisted show. Stony walls left her feeling claustrophobic and she started hyperventilating, curled up in a ball. She wanted to shield herself from this madness and let her thought wander to her precious people.

She wouldn't be able to save little Rhaenys or Aegon. Elia would be raped. She failed them.

"Watch as I, King Aerys II, bring forth a new era with dragons! A life for a life!"

With those words, her death had been marked. One by one the pyromancers dropped their torch and watched with morbid pleasure as the volatile wildfire sparked to life. She shrieked and tried to run away from the fire but it was useless as the fire danced around her. Another blood-gurgling scream tore from her lips as her clothes went up in flames followed by the smell of burnt hair. She could hear the shrieking from the almost dead man combine with hers.

All her strength left her and with that she dropped on the ground, curled around the ball.

Consciousness left her and she embraced herself for the pain that woud come.

.

.

.

.

.

Somewhere in between, she felt warm and loved. A screech hit her ear drums and unconsciousness hit her again.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _North, Vale and Stormlands Arise_

 **-283 AC-**

* * *

 _"What do we say to the Lord of Death?"_

 _"Not today."_

* * *

She giggled when something brushed against her nose and slapped it away.

To her shock, she got bitten and snapped her eyes open. Only to regret that course of action as a throbbing pain settled in her bones. She threw up and checked her surroundings. Disbelief and confusion rendered her speechless as she looked at the green storm around her. Wild, uncontrolled fire raged around her like an inferno. She couldn't hear a single thing, her surroundings mute as the fire reached the sky.

The fire seemed to have surrounded her but refrained from touching her.

"...but _how_?"

Looking down, she noticed that she was stark naked and smelled like burn hair. With widened eyes she touched her hair and found it bald and smooth.

Something slithered against her legs and she yelped, trying to find the source. She turned around and stumbled backwards at the sight of a crawling lizard. Her eyes bulged out and she fled, trying to get away from the beast that was clawing its way towards her. "Get back!" She commanded and received a shrill cry as answer.

The beast screeched at her again and tried to flap its wings but failed each time. It was then that she noticed that this was no ordinary lizard but rather a dragon.

Then, her memories jostled her and she gasped, tears flowing down her cheeks. Aerys the Mad King had burned her alive with the purpose of bringing this dragon back to life. Her eyes flickered to the tiny dragon as it screeched to her, like it was calling out to her. The dragon had dark scales with icy blue eyes, and tiny horns protruding from the top of its head. It tried to stretch its wings and flap its wings, only to drop on the ground and howl in pain.

Her mother instincts kicked in and she walked towards the dragon. With each cautious step she took, the dragon's screech decrease by volume until she reached out a finger towards the black, smouldering scales. The dragon didn't bite her but regarded her with icy blue slits, waiting.

Wetting her lips, she caressed the dragon and fell on her behind when the dragon screeched loudly.

She erupted into small fits of giggles, tilting her head to the side. This dragon seemed to be quite the playful one.

"Well, here goes round two..."

With pursed lips, she reached out again and this time the dragon didn't screech at her.

Instead it ...purred? Leaning closer to the magical creature, she listened and found to her shock that the dragon was purring.

How in the name of the Gods did that mad man get his grubby hands on a dragon egg? Looking up, she still notice the raging wildfire around her and the dragon that crawled on her lap, curling his tail around her waist.

She caressed its tiny head and found that its touch sparked something. "So, I actually owned Daenerys. I hatched the first dragon after so many centuries." Her mind wandered to the mad king, "But I can't let that bastard have you."

The dragon screeched, probably from agreement.

"Still, how the hell do we get out of here?"

She looked around and no matter where she looked, there was fire everywhere. Even if there was a way, she doubted that the fire would let her. Looking downwards she noticed the hatchling dragon snuggled against her, its scales leaving scrapes on her skin but nothing that she couldn't withstand. So, that left her with one option, namely wait and observe.

"In the meantime, I'll have to find a name for you." Elenys scratched her nose, thinking. "Hmm... Balerion is too easy and used. Midnight? Black?" Her eyes widened when the dragon bit her and screeched, like it was angry about those names. Giggling, she reassured the tiny hatchling that she would find better names. She bit her lips and stared into its eyes. That was when she found the perfect name for her hatchling, " _Saffyre_."

Saffyre screeched but didn't bite her which meant that the name was accepted.

 _"Saffyre,"_ she breathed out, eyes staring at the hatchling with fondness. To think this madness would give her a dragon in return.

Chuckling, she curled up around Saffyre, keeping the dragon warm with her body and waited.

.

.

...there was nothing else left to do than await the Mad King.

.

.

.

.

Nothing happened for hours until she heard the sounds of struggle and armored bodies hitting the ground. Saffyre woke up from the sounds and screeched in anger. She comforted the hatchling and urged her to be quiet as she stood up, hiding behind a wave of green fire. The fire touched her but left her skin unburnt and unblemished.

More sounds came from above and with it more bodies rained down. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw a suspicious-looking person, clothed in nothing but black, even its face. She crouched low and kept Saffyre close to her. If that thief thought that she would let them get her dragon that easily then they had another thing coming. The man looked around and avoided the fire, stepping over the remnants of the man whom had been thrown in the fire without a care.

"Quick, before the guards will notice something amiss," a voice whispered harshly.

The man walked away from her spot and that was when she noticed the rope that had been thrown down. She let the dragon curl around her neck, stroking its scales to keep it calm and sneaked towards the rope.

"What the fuck?!"

She yelped when the man stalked towards her, intent on catching her. Saffyre screeched in anger as it felt its master in trouble.

"Keep it quiet!" The person from above hissed.

She evaded his hands and backed away, towards the fire. A plan formulated in her head and she watched with calculating eyes as the man eyes her hungrily.

He licked his lips, regarding Saffyre with greed. "Give me the dragon, little boy."

Scowling at him, she replied, "Fat chance, ugly!"

The masked man became angry and spat at her, "Filthy Targaryen bitch, I'll fuck you up!"

She waited until he lunged at her. That was when she stepped into the fire, tilting her chin up as the man flailed his arms and almost stumbled into the slumbering wildfire. She smirked and grabbed his arms, pulling him towards her. The moment his clothes came in contact with the fire, a green explosion exploded and with it the man screams turned louder and more desperate. Turning around she ran towards the rope and ignored the burning man behind her.

"Shit, Gregor, I'm out of here!"

Saffye screeched in annoyance as its head bobbed up and down.

"Shhh, Saffyre."

She grabbed the rope and started pulling herself upwards, using all her strength. She struggled, cursed and cried out until she climbed out of the pit. From her left side, she heard the stomps of the incoming guards. She cradled her dragon close to her heart and took off running towards the opposite side, hoping that no one would follow her.

Clutching her hands against the handle, she pushed it open and dashed outside. The cold air hitting her flesh and causing goosebumps to appear on her arms, only Saffyre seemed unbothered by the cold. Continuing with her mad dash, she reached the outer yard, ignoring the calls coming from the guards.

"Get back, you ruffian!" One of them yelled out.

Inwardly, she cursed her luck and increased her speed. If this kept going then she would drop dead any moment. Shouts and heavy armor followed her as she turned left and right, not even knowing where she was going. That was until she found a small alcove and crawled in it, thanking God for having a small body. Saffyre shifted twice, probably from the uncomfortable place, to which she tried to accommodate the hatchling as best as she could while trying to keep it quiet.

As the sounds left, so did the heaviness in her heart.

Tremors overtook her body and she sobbed in the quietness of the night, feeling tired and lonely. She didn't even have an inkling to how she had escaped, only that she did. Snuggling closer to her hatchling, she cried quietly, taking comfort from the little dragon.

.

.

She awoke to the feeling of something warm and slippery. Opening her eyes, she almost screeched when Saffyre was staring into her eyes. What a way to wake up, my personalised alarm clock.

With a scowl, which was returned with an affectionate hug, she yawned and shivered as the cold hit her naked body. Sunlight peered through the narrow hole and she squinted her eyes when she noticed that it was past midday. Her stomach grumbled and she looked at her dragon as she broke her fast with an appetizing rat. "Really Saffyre? You're such a greedy dragon."

She got no reply and crawled towards the small hole, peeking. The streets were filled with wandering people, looking at all sorts of things ranging from carpets to exquisite jewellery. How was she going to get out of this rancid city without being seen and captured? She squealed when Saffyre slipped past her and snuggled against her leg, tail curled around.

That sight made her soften up and she crawled backwards, knowing that only nighttime would hide he precious dragon.

So, she waited.

.

.

.

By nighttime, her stomach had growled so loud, she had been surprised when no one came. But then again, who would care?

.

When the road became darker, lighting up under the moonlight, she kick-started her escape plan. She grabbed her tiny dragon and waited patiently until Saffyre curled its tail around her neck. She was glad that the ebony-scaled dragon didn't strangle her to death.

Crawling out of the alcove, she glanced to her both sides. It never hurt to be extra careful. She stood up and patted her dragon on the head as it screeched in anger, "Sorry, little one. I'll be more careful next time."

First thing first, she needed some clothes and something to hide her dragon in. Perhaps a cloak? As she started walking, favouring the darker parts, she kept her eyes open for any unwanted surprise. The more she walked, the creepier the roads became. She felt watched and tried to even out her breathing but it was difficult when one was helpless and defenseless in a city where death stood in every corner.

Her feet started to hurt and she had to stop multiple times to hide herself from a drunkard or a whore.

Forcing the tears away, she continued, hungry and thirsty and tired. She swallowed quietly as she ducked behind a barrel. There were two Goldcloacks, clearly drunk, as they patrolled the area. Their capes fluttered in the wind and she narrowed her eyes at that. Inspecting them closer, she noticed that one had a dagger around its belt.

 _'Bingo.'_

She picked up a rock and threw it to opposite side of the two guards. Smirking in victory, she waited until they were turned their back towards her and grumbled something about 'stinking, pile of shit'. Without further ado, she crouched towards the man with the dagger and pick-pocketed the poor fellow. It was without remorse that she used the stolen dagger to rip the cloak and started running the moment they noticed the ripped cloak.

By then she was already gone, enjoying her small victory.

Saffyre's screech followed thereafter.

.

.

The following day she woke up behind a barrel, snuggled against Saffyre and the white cloak wrapped around them. Smiling brightly, she stood up and hid her dragon from prying eyes, "It's only till I find another secret spot."

Saffyre begrudgingly allowed the cloak to hide its form and she let out a sigh from relief.

"Such an obedient little dragon, my cute Saffyre." She cooed quietly.

Days passed by, months passed by, and Elenys had survived on the minimal amount of food. She had been careful with the water she drunk, not wanting to get any disease such as cholera. In these Medieval times there was no way she would survive the disease. That couldn't be said for her fellow peers who begged for food or stole what they couldn't get. Life in King's Landing was anything but great.

But the good thing was that she heard the gossips coming from the smallfolk or the merchants. War had already started and with each passing day her nervousness increased.

" _Have you heard? Prince Rhaegar had been slain in battle by his cousin Robert Baratheon!"_

She stiffened and bit her lips as the news of Rhaegar's death hit her. It hurt. The death of the Crown Prince was all over King's Landing by the time she reached her hidden alcove. Crawling inside she found Saffyre preying on two dead birds. She didn't care that her dragon was covered in blood and snuggled closer. Rhaegar was dead. Killed by her flesh and blood, her brother. She let the tears fall down, not caring that someone would see her. No one cared anyway.

She had warned him- that stupid, idiotic fool.

And all for a prophecy, he had rushed towards Death itself.

"You _bumbling_ fool..."

She remained that way until darkness crept upon them.

.

More days blurred away and with it came the return of her silver tresses. She had to start hiding her hair underneath a cape with a hood that she had stolen. Living in the streets of King's Landing, especially Flea Bottom left a person without any ounce of compassion. There had been times where other children had stolen her food. There had been times where she had fed some of the starving children, leaving herself hungry until she stole more food.

Cursed be her kindness but her conscience wouldn't let her live.

She had been in a few difficult positions because of her dragon or her silver hair, but in the end, she had endured and lived the tale. Her secret was still a secret.

Rhaegar's death had hit her hard. He had thrown away his life. He would've been a great King and knight, righteous and just. Instead, her brother would become king and what a king he would become. The Whoremonger King, she spat in disgust. That was something that perhaps will change, what with their mother being alive. Certainly, she wouldn't allow such vulgar behaviour.

.

.

And thus she continued living as an urchin while trying to hide her secrets from prying eyes until one day a raging inferno welcomed her again.

.

She screamed as another body dropped dead, Saffyre hidden beneath her cloak. Fire surrounded them everywhere and she ran as fast as her feet were able to. She would save Rhaegar's widow and children.

Another corpse joined the other thousands.

Chaos was everywhere as she dashed through the streets with skills that most urchins would be jealous of.

Her feet were already bleeding from the stony edges, the wraps around her feet not thick enough to protect. Saffyre was screeching at the surrounding madness and she tried desperately to keep the dragon quiet, to no avail. Tears pricked her eyes as heads decorated the ground and blood covered the walls. What kind of nightmare was this?!

To her right, she noticed a woman lying on the ground, bleeding as a man shadowed her. She knew what would happen to the dead woman and she cussed him to the depths of Hell. With a grimace, she continued down the road to the Red Keep as it loomed menacingly down on her. The Targaryen loyalist were still fighting the Lannister men, but one could clearly see the outcome of this battle. The Lannisters were winning by resorting to dirty tricks from a dirty old man.

She ran towards the outer yard, noticing more men fighting. Thankfully, no one paid any attention to the small child running on wraps.

For the first time she had been lucky in this godforsaken place that she detested with a passion.

Once she was inside, she noticed that the halls were filled with more blood-gurgling screams and pleads for mercy, for which she knew that none would be given. Turning her attention towards Maegor's Holdfast, she saw something huge walk inside the holdfast, followed by a portly man. Her heart quickened and she cursed and cried as she pursued the two vile men. Her eyes were hurting and her head throbbed as she dashed inside, more screams echoing throughout the holdfast.

She gulped.

Saffyre screeched in annoyance.

She urged the dragon to be quiet. Or else, she would die a painful death if the Lannister saw a Targaryen look-a-like running through the Red Keep.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A man taunted on top of the stairs.

She growled, "Get the fuck out of my way, scum!"

The blonde-haired man narrowed his eyes, snarling, "Bitch, you're dead."

Fuck. _Fuck_. Fuckitall.

She glanced to her left side and grabbed an expensive-looking vase on one of the cupboards that she remembered from a long time ago. Without giving the man any chance of slashing her with his sword, she hurled the vase towards him. Panic grew in her chest as the man evaded the vase.

"You stupid cunt, I'll make you pay for that!"

Before she could run, the man appeared in front of her. He slashed his sword downwards, hoping to kill her. She ducked to the left and felt her hood drop down. Her eyes widened, his eyes widened and then she cursed.

Taking advantage of his frozen stupor, she took her dagger and stabbed the man in his groin. He buckled from the pain and grabbed his private jewels, groaning in pain.

Not taking any chances, she rammed her dagger through his throat and left. She didn't need to see the man drowning in his own blood. She didn't enjoy this nightmare and wanted it all to be over with. Moving to the first floor, she heard a familiair scream and knew that she was too late to save Elia. She stood no chance against Gregor Clegane. But it wasn't too late for Rhaenys. She could make it. Increasing her speed even more, she almost hurled herself towards the stairs, avoiding the many fights between Targaryen loyalist and the rebels.

Soon, she reached the floor above and saw a man slipping through the door where once Rhaegar took her to on their first accidental meeting. His chambers.

Her breathing hitched and she heard Saffyre flap its wings as it shuffled in a comfortable place against her neck. The little rascal was getting too heavy for her small form but she had no choice. She needed her hands to be free. Taking her dagger out she ran towards the shrieks coming from Rhaenys.

"No, no, nononono...!" She ripped the door open and saw none other than Amory Loch dragging a screaming Rhaenys under her father's bed. He was laughing in glee as he stood up with the crying toddler, his dagger raised. Lunging towards the beast, she pushed the dagger inside his knee, twisting it.

He howled in pain and dropped the little girl on the bed.

"Rhaenys, hide!" She ordered loudly and pulled her dagger out, without any remorse, she plunged the dagger through his other knee.

Amory turned around and slapped her harshly against her cheek, sending her crashing against the wall. She lost Saffyre and heard her dragon hiss and screech at Amory.

"What in the name of the Seven is a _dragon_ doing here?!"

Elenys stood up on shaky legs and kept her eyes on Amory as he looked at Saffyre with weary eyes. In the corner, she found Rhaenys huddled with her father's blanket wrapped around her. The little girl seemed to recognize her and her eyes widened, "Big sister!"

"Rhaenys stay there and don't move."

The girl nodded quickly and regarded the dragon with curiosity and fear. Thankfully she didn't move from her place.

"So you're the bitch that the Mad King failed to burn. It seems I'll have to finish his job." Amory growled in a dangerous voice. "I'll kill you first and then I'll kill Rhaegar's bitch slowly. I'll make sure to take my time with it."

 _"Fuck_ you, ugly pig-headed freak!" She didn't regret insulting the man. He was portly, fat and small with an ugly face.

Amory charged forward and slashed her, taking care to avoid the hissing dragon. Elenys ducked and avoided the best she could, but she was no match for him. She needed to think and fast. When Amory's sword sliced her arm open, she cried out in pain.

That was when the atmosphere shifted, the air became dry.

He kicked her against her ribs, probably bruising them in the process and insulted her for being an ugly dragonspawn. As he stalked towards her, her fear of dying increased. And she hadn't even been able to save Rhaenys. She pushed herself to stand up on wobbly legs and limped towards Rhaenys. "I'm sorry, little dragon." Teas trailed down her cheeks and she averted her attention to Saffyre as the little girl clutched her legs, crying out for her father and mother.

Amory smirked cruelly and picked her up by her throat, squeezing hard. In the background she heard Rhaenys crying and begging to let her big sister go.

"That stupid dragon of yours is worthless, just like you."

She spat at him, "Robert will _kill_ you."

He chuckled darkly, "Robert already thinks you're dead. So, it doesn't matter. I'll throw your corpse over the cliffs, along with little Rhaenys here. Doesn't that sound good?"

From the corner of her eyes, she spotted Saffyre flapping its wings and rose in the air, hissing in fury. Using all her remaining strength, she yelled out for Rhaenys to duck and screamed with all her pent-up rage, " _Dracarys!"_

Saffyre coughed out smoke and on the third try, fire roared to life, engulfing both of them in the raging dragonfire.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _End of the Targaryen Dynasty_

 **-284 AC-**

* * *

 _"Nothing burns like the cold."  
_

* * *

Elenys coughed loudly, gulping down air. Next to her, Rhaenys was clutching her tightly. Saffyre was ripping Amory's burnt flesh. She gagged at the smell and emptied her already stomach. Chaos was all over her and she needed order to prepare herself.

Looking around, she saw Rhaegar's chambers untouched. With shaky legs, she forced herself to stand up to lock the door, barricading it in the process. She won't be able to get far will all her injuries so it didn't matter if she went outside. There were too many lurking enemies and she would be damned if she would let anything to Rhaenys because of her stupidity. She walked to the cupboard and crouched down, enduring the stinging all over her body. Once she confirmed that there was no hidden slide, she ordered little Rhaenys to hide in there. She didn't trust anyone and those _little birds_ might even kidnap Rhaegar's daughter for all she knew.

No, trust in King's Landing was something that a fool would do. This place was a snake's pit, plots and treachery in every corner.

Her little sister in all but blood hesitated but eventually crawled in the cupboard. "Don't open it for anyone, I will open it myself. Am I clear?"

"...don't l-leave me."

Elenys kissed her forehead and smiled warmly, " _Never_. I'll be in this room but be quiet. Promise me." She held her pinky out and grinned when Rhaenys curled her finger around hers. With that out of the way, she could focus on Saffyre.

Limping towards her closest friend, she cradled the little dragon near her chest, "Thank you, my love."

Saffyre screeched, its belly full from its recent kill. Good riddance, she would say. Amory was worthless and a brute, trying to kill a child no older than three. Tough seeing Saffyre gobble him down was still quite disturbing. "Now, burn the entire corpse, my sweetling. _Dracarys._ " And her hatchling obeyed, burning the man like a pig on a spit.

While she watched with hardened eyes, unflinching.

.

.

.

By the time they stormed the door open, Elenys had turned the room into a war-zone, with the dragon on top of her shoulder, bloodied dagger in her hand. She stood there, covered in rags and bleeding all over her body. What a sight she made.

"Stop," came her stern order, "I will kill you if you step inside this room." She narrowed her eyes at the Lannister men gawking at her and then at the dragon.

More men arrived and then to her shock and fear the Mountain that Rides appeared in his terrifying glory. His hands were still covered in blood from his recent kills and she felt sick. Her eyes widened as he took the first step inside the room with a cruel smile etched on his face. "Little Targaryen cunt. Let's _play._ "

Her knees shook but she stood there in defiance, lilac eyes narrowed in slits. "I dare you, Gregor Clegane, to take another step inside the room." She might as well go down with a bang. She'd take this beast with her, even with her last breath. Hopefully she could stall time until Lord Eddard Start would appear.

The man humoured her and stalked towards her, eyes gleaming red. He was a walking nightmare and she had never felt so afraid in her entire life. Not even the burning pit had scared her this much. She forced her fear down and composed herself. There was no time to feel fear.

"Saffyre!" Her dragon screeched and flapped its wings, roaring, " _Dracarys!"_ Then fire erupted from its mouth, aimed at the giant man. The heat made her sweat and she welcomed it even. As Gregor roared in pain, she placed her dagger inside the violent and untamed fire, letting it heat up. She would take him down with her, "For Elia and Aegon! You treacherous cunt!"

With an angry war cry, she ran through the fire, towards the monster and plunged her dagger in his thigh, dragging it downwards with her.

He tried to swat her away but the fire kept going and she kept plunging the dagger in meaty flesh, screaming for vengeance. Red clouded her vision until Gregor stumbled backwards, still screaming and hitting everything in his path. While she stood there naked as the day she was born, with a bloodied dagger in her hand. The stench of death was thick in this room and her face hardened at the thought of protecting Rhaenys.

Saffyre screeched and flew down on her shoulder, screeching at the soldiers standing outside Rhaegar's bedchambers.

"Who else dares to step in?"

Frightened eyes regarded her with fear and horror. She had chased away the Mountain that Rides. A small four year old girl and a dragon. Her hands trembled violently and she tried to keep the bile from rising. She felt _sick._

Before any of the men dared to approach her, Gregor stood up with a roar, screaming for retribution. She prepared herself for round two when out of nowhere a gleaming great sword appeared in her vision. Her eyes widened and she dropped on her knees for fear of seeing an illusion, "... _Arthur_?"

She choked on her words and cried his name over and over.

"You're real... Oh Gods, you're real!"

.

Once Arthur had chased away Gregor and the other Lannister men, she had thrown herself at him and cried out like a baby. All the pent up energy had left her system and she asked herself again and again how she had survived an encounter with the Mountain that Rides. She was trembling from the aftermath, adrenaline still coursing though her veins.

It seemed that she had been _abnormally_ lucky.

"Arthur, wait, I need y-you to meet someone." She stuttered, teeth clattering and stood up with his help. The cupboard had remained in its pristine condition, not even a scratch on it. Giggles left her lips and she walked towards little Rhaenys, knowing that soon all would be over. Crouching down, she opened the cupboard and found a wide-eyed Rhaenys curled up. With a million-watt smile, she picked the little girl up and turned around, ignoring all her injuries that was hidden with one of Rhaegar's blouse that stretched to her toes. She felt silly and drunk from happiness.

The Sword in the Morning stood frozen on spot, eyes wide as he looked at the both of them.

"You were protecting her the entire time..."

Elenys kissed Rhaenys on her crown and smirked, "That's not at all. Saffyre!"

Arthur ducked down when he heard a roar behind him and looked with wide eyes at the sight that greeted him. "...what in the name of the Seven is this?!"

"Arthur, meet Saffyre, my dragon." She nudged Saffyre on the nose and smiled, "Saffyre, meet my future husband."

She giggled when Arthur could only gape like a fish, struggling with the reality that a dragon was alive and breathing in front of him. Even Rhaenys joined her.

.

.

It didn't take long for the rumours to spread about Rhaegar's living daughter and Elenys Baratheon with her dragon. She, along with Arthur and Saffyre had walked towards the Throne Room where Robert had all but demanded their presence. Fear had gripped her heart once again. Robert was an enigma, she didn't know what he would do. She had cradled Rhaenys against her and growled at anyone that dared to approach them, Arthur excluded. She didn't trust anyone with the life of her little sister.

"That dragonspawn has to die!" Robert roared in fury, hammer clutched in his hand.

Arthur exchanged a look with her and with a firm nod, the two walked inside.

"Hello brother." She spoke in a cool voice, regarding his hammer with cautious eyes. This needed to be dealt with utmost care. She didn't flinch even when his furious glare locked with her. "Why would you dirty your hands with the blood of an innocent child? Would you care to kill me too? Do you want to be known as the Kinslaying Child-killer King? Just like the _Kingslayer_ , who stained his blood by slaying the King he was told to protect." She spat on the ground and glared at Jaime from the corner of her eyes.

To her satisfaction, he had flinched at her words.

"Are you out of your mind, Elenys?! That dragonspawn will doom us all if we don't get rid of her!"

Rhaenys started sobbing, tightening her grip on her cloak. She comforted the child as best as she could but she was so angry with everything and everyone. And so tired ...

Elenys tilted her chin in contempt, her dragon screeching, " _Rhaenys is only a child,_ traumatized because of everything. Are you afraid of a little girl, brother?"

Robert roared with anger and picked his hammer up with one mighty heave, his muscles stretching and flexing. Rhaenys screamed in terror and she cursed loudly when he stomped towards them.

"Brother, stop please!"

There was no way she would be able to take Robert on with that hammer. Nor could Arthur. She feared for their life. Still, Arthur didn't disappoint her. He readied his stance before them, great sword ready.

Before they knew it, the door slammed open, revealing Lord Rickard Stark and Eddard Stark. More people trickled in with different sorts of banners, ranging form the Direwolf sigil to the Mormonts from Bear Island. Fortunately for all of them, this made Robert freeze in his spot and she could see that his blood-lust had vanished at the sight of his brother in all but blood.

"What is this _madness_?!" Lord Eddard roared, his furious eyes set on Robert, the two corpses covered in crimson cloaks under a pool of blood and then finally it rested on her tiny little group.

Lord Rickard stared at Elenys with wide eyes. Still in disbelief, he asked, "... _how_?"

To which Elenys replied, "Simple, I survived."

.

.

.

...

.

Quickly after the Sack of King's Landing Elenys had recounted the story to Arthur and Lord Rickard. She had ignored Robert or his demands that Rhaenys should be killed. And thanks to Arthur, her dragon and the Lord of Wintefell, Rickard Stark, she had been able to keep the girl protected. His best friend, Ned, had been screaming at Robert that no child would be killed, not on his honour a a Stark.

Ever since then Robert had ignored her. At times she swore that he stared at her with hateful eyes, like she was a Targaryen herself.

Once King's Landing had been secured, they had proclaimed Robert I as king. Since his Targaryen blood allowed him to claim the Iron Throne, trough Rhaelle Targaryen. Tywin had presented the dead bodies of Elia Martell and Aegon Targaryen like some kind of sick present. She had glared at them old lion with such hatred that it even astounded her. The treacherous lion had been pleased that his loyalty had been reaffirmed by Robert, although she was sure he wanted his daughter on the throne. That wouldn't happen until Ned would return from Dorne. She could only hope that she still alive but something told me that wouldn't be the case.

She was fearing for Rhaenys' life when Robert would be notified of Lyanna's death.

Sighing tiredly, she stared at the little girl whom had lost all her loved ones. "Life has not been fair to you..." Averting her attention to Saffyre, she felt her spirits rise up. The little rascal was growing rapidly, amazing her with its growth spurt. After some thoroughly checking, she found no way to recognized the gender of the dragon. So, she started thinking of the dragon as a 'she' instead of an 'it'.

.

.

Two months had passed and Elenys was awaiting her mother's return to the capital to take her back home. Her mother had suffered the consequences of the siege by the Tyrells and had been rescued by Lord Rickard and Eddard Stark. When Lyanna's death had been declared by the honourable Ned, she had watched with saddened eyes as the two brothers comforted each other over the loss of the She-Wolf. Lord Rickard had aged ten decades more and he became a shell of his old self.

He had lost both his firstborn son and daughter. She couldn't help but pity him.

Thankfully Robert had left them alone but she made sure that Rhaenys and she were scarce. She didn't want the newly reinstated king to grab his hammer and kill them out of vengeance.

And the vile man known to all as Tywin Lannister got what he wanted from the start, his daughter on the throne. The wedding had been arranged and King's landing was once again filled with all the nobles from all of Westeros, coming to feast and pledge their alliance to their new king and queen.

Elenys hadn't even spoken to the witch and she had already despised the woman. They way she had talked to Rhaenys had left her reeling in anger and she had spat insults at her good-sister, which no child should be away of. But then again, she was no child at all. Rumours about her was all over Westeros- She-Dragon, Dragon Queen or even Targaryen whore. Cersei had been lucky that Arthur was present or she would've let Saffyre burn the evil witch to a crisp.

Ever since then Cersei had avoided any form of contact with her. She cared not about the brother-loving cunt.

...

.

Arthur had questioned her about the unfortunate day when the Mad King had thrown her in the pit to give birth to Saffyre. Her answer had been a quote from Daenerys herself but she couldn't help but agree wholeheartedly to that statement.

Her firm answer had been blunt but honest, "Fire cannot hurt a dragon."

Arthur had been rendered speechless when she had shown them proof that her Targaryen blood was strong in her.

More things had changed in the capital but the thing that stood out the most was the presence of the Lannister men. Most of them regarded her with terrified and disturbed eyes. She made sure to regard them all with hate and disgust. She detested them with a passion, especially the Mountain. When she had heard that the Mountain had lost an eye and a few fingers, she had been roared in vicious satisfaction. It seemed she wasn't the only one to hold grudges as well, her dragon seemed to despise everyone that she disliked, to her utmost pleasure.

She had a feeling the bond with her dragon was getting stronger with each passing day. So did her growth- Saffyre would become a fierce dragon and perhaps even stronger than Balerion used to be. The day where she would ride her dragon was inching closer and she couldn't wait for that to happen.

Breathing out shakily, she curled closer to Rhaenys and closed her eyes.

No one would harm them with Arthur and Saffyre standing guard.

.

.

With a gentle stroke, she smoothed down her dress and looked at the long mirror. At least her hair growth seemed to have tripled because of all the burnt hair. Smirking, she curled her silver bangs around her finger. She hoped that Robert would be displeased with her appearances. He had ordered their mother to dye her hair because, and she quoted, she looked like 'those treacherous dragonspawns', to which their mother had slapped him on his cheek and promptly left the room in fury. How she wished she had seen that scene.

Alas, it wasn't meant to be.

Her eyes moved towards Rhaenys who was playing with Saffyre. Softening up at that sight, she called her out, "Rhaenys," She flashed her a dazzling smile, kissing her on her forehead, "Play with Saffyre until I get back, alright?"

The girl looked more Dornish than Targaryen with her olive skin, dark violet eyes and black hair curled up in ringlets.

House Martell had been invited and the only reason they had come was to claim Rhaenys as their own. She didn't know what to feel about that. Her brother had ordered that Rhaenys would be fostered in Winterfell until the age of ten to ensure Dorne's allegiance. Then, it would change to six months in Winterfell and six in Dorne. This hadn't made the treaty with the Martell any better but she was glad they didn't attack anyone in sight.

"Don't forget that I will come here with your uncle and cousin, alright?"

Another bop of her head and she chuckled warmly. With another kiss to the forehead, she turned around, nodding towards Arthur who stepped inside the room with Rhaenys and disappeared. He had declined the offer to escort her to the wedding, stating that he couldn't bear to look at Robert. She knew that he blamed Rhaegar's death on her brother but she hoped that his animosity didn't turn him into a bitter man.

The reason that Arthur hadn't been executed or sent to the wall was because he had aided her and the Starks during the rebellion. That night when she got captured, Arthur had been wounded and was taken back to Riverrun to heal up. Near the end of the Rebellion, once Rhaegar's death had been heard throughout the Kingdom, he had lost any hope in the Targaryen dynasty. And the only thought fuelling him was that he had to rescue the little girl Rhaegar had entrusted her to and Rhaegar's children.

Though Robert had renounced his position as Kingsguard. No one had objected- it was known all over Westeros that Rhaegar and Arthur had been best friend. Even if it was very orthodox since the Kingsguard serves till the end. Though Barristan the Bold had been reinstated into the Kingsguard. Though the old man had been less than pleased to serve Robert, he would do his duty without question. And the survival of Arthur had lifted his spirits up, if, even for a bit.

She only cared for Arthur and had been overjoyed to hear that her friend won't be sent to the Wall. A man like him didn't deserve to rot in such a place with all those rapists and murderers. Her closest friend had instead pledged his life for his Dragon Queen, vowing to protect her. She had tried rejecting it but he didn't allow her to. He was adamant about his choice, much to her frustration. Still, she had welcomed him with open arms and told him that he was stupid for saying such things.

He had only chuckled, returning the hug.

When she turned the corner, she crashed against someone and stumbled backwards. Strong and gentle hands steadied her and looking up, she locked eyes with her brother, Stannis. Her eyes teared up and she hugged him tightly. She felt two more people embrace them as well. And only after some time did she notice that it was her mother and Renly.

Fuck the wedding, she would remain right in this spot.

.

Though her mother and Stannis had been furious about her abduction by the Sword in the Morning. She had placated them both and told them that it was her idea from the very start and their anger had simmered. Eventually the anger vanished after hearing that they had saved her from the ad Gregor. But she was sure that Stannis held a grudge against Arthur.

Her reconciliation with Renly had been filled with joy and tears. He had bawled his eyes out when he had seen her, thinking her to be dead. She had hushed him with comforting words, feeling so much older than she looked like.

.

.

Another thing that had changed was the fact that this time around Storm's End went to Stannis and not Renly. Her mother had been enraged that Robert had even dared to utter those words. She had also refused Renly to be fostered with the Tyrells when he had suggested it. There was no way that she would give up her so to those treacherous Tyrells and she had been like a lioness protecting her cub. Elenys had admired her mother and even Stannis couldn't help but smile at the sight of Robert cowering before his mother.

In the end, Lady Cassana had granted the Lordship to her second eldest son _and_ kept Renly with her. No questions asked.

There had been no way for Robert to deny his mother anything. He loved and feared her more than anything. The only woman he respected in the entire kingdom.

From afar, she could only smirk at the changes that were already occurring because of her presence.

.

"Get out! And get that _abomination_ out of King's Landing!" Robert roared, a flask of wine thrown her way.

She screamed at him and cussed him out, returning the favour twice. "You _disgust_ me!" She spat out and left his chambers, ignoring the two tense Kingsguard, one of them being Jaime. They didn't really know what to do with a child so small and the sister of the king no less. Everyone knew that Robert wouldn't allow anyone to touch her, but there was also no love lost between the two. Something that had angered Lady Cassana.

Stomping towards her chamber, she ripped the door open and found Arthur playing with Rhaenys. Her eyes searched for her dragon but found no trace of her not-so-little-anymore dragon. That was until Arthur pointed to wards the crystal blue sky where she could see the outline of a dragon from afar. Robert hadn't been as angry as she had thought about the dragon. In fact, he had been smug, saying that the Baratheon were better than the Targaryen, seeing that they weren't able to hatch one. No, Robert cherished the dragon, just as she did.

Which was a huge relief for her and lessened the stress she was enduring because of him.

Walking towards the balcony she called out to her dragon and laughed when the dragon flew towards her. She ducked right on time when the dragon landed in her room with a mighty flap of his wings. "Saffyre, you bully!" She joked and giggled when her dragon screeched, Rhaenys joining them. Even Arthur chuckled at her dragon's antics.

Her laughter died down and annoyance replaced her humour. She stared at Arthur, "It's time we left for Winterfell. Lord Rickard and Eddard Stark will be leaving today."

He nodded and stood up, "Preparations had already been made, milady."

She looked around the room, noting that Rhaegar's room hadn't changed a bit. Elia's things had been removed to Dorne, along with all her belongings. The reason why she had taken this room for herself was because she felt at ease in here. And also because she knew that Robert would destroy this room if she hadn't been using it as her own. She wouldn't let him destroy one of the few things that Rhaegar had left behind.

Even Rhaegar's scent lingered in the room, something that comforted the fatherless girl, Rhaenys. Moving to the giant harp, she caressed the strings softly, noting how much Rhaegar had cherished it with care and love. She would take all of Rhaegar's belongings to Winterfell where Stannis had purchased her a large patch of land to build a fortress fit for her station with loyal and trustworthy servants and Baratheon guards. If it remained here, she was sure that Robert would destroy everything with his hammer in one of his drunken aggressive states.

Better take no chances.

Though her mother had been like a raging dragon when she had heard that Elenys would be going to Winterfell as well. She had tried everything to take her daughter back but Elenys had told her that Rhaenys only felt safe with her and that the little girl deserved some comfort and love. She couldn't leave the girl alone. Her mother had cried and begged but had relented in the long run. With a promise to visit every year, to which she acquiesced. She couldn't deny her the love of a daughter.

Shaken out from her thoughts, she watched as the servants cleared the room one by one, leaving the room empty and cold.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _Greyjoy's Rebellion_

 **-289 AC-**

* * *

 _"Every flight begins with a fall."  
_

* * *

A pair of lilac eyes looked up from her desk at the sound of a knock. "Come in."

Her face brightened at the sight of Arthur entering the room. "Welcome back Arthur, I hope your journey went well."

"It went well. Edric is to become my squire once he reaches his eighth nameday."

She nodded and rubbed her chin. "That sounds good. So, Edric is the heir of Starfall and you're the acting Lord of Starfall?"

"Correct, I may be the acting Lord of Starfall but all of the responsibility is on Allyria's shoulders. I have given you my life. I cannot take my words back." He responded resolutely. At times, she wondered how she got such a loyal friend. And then her mind wandered to a silver-haired prince with melancholic violet eyes and everything crashed on her. Every time she thought of the Crown prince, her heart ached.

"Then so be it, stubborn man." She chuckled and stood up, leaving her stacks of paper for later. She had received many marriage proposals, the last one coming from Lord Gregor Forrester. Tradition was that the head of the house would plan her marriage, but in this case, Robert and her mother had given her the choice to marry whomever she liked. So, all the lords had been pleased to hear that, thinking her to be stupid and naive.

 _Fools,_ she thought bitterly.

They would have to do a lot of arse-licking, just to get on her good graces. It was also a good thing that she had a dragon. Not many Lords dared to harm or insult her.

Her beautiful black-scaled dragon with eyes as blue as the sapphires from Tarth had become so large over the years. But she was sure that Saffyre would keep growing as long as she had freedom and food. Though, a couple of times she had some unfortunate encounters with shepherds whom had complained that her dragon had eaten their cattle. Of course, those people had been given compensation for their lost cattle.

She had reprimanded her dragon but it seemed that her hunger was almost never-ending. Even when she had bought her own stables filled with many cows, just for Saffyre. Her dragon could be a huge pain in the ass. But long as Saffyre didn't kill any people then she'd gladly take any headaches. It was a good thing her dragon was loyal and obeyed her every order, with the exception of snatching some poor cow. That was one of the reasons Lord Rickard Stark from Winterfell had allowed the dragon to remain in the North.

Saffyre had taken refugee in the Wolfswood, east of Winterfell and for that she was quite pleased. This way her dragon remained close to her since she was too big to stay in her fortress.

Because of this, she had also became close friends with House Forrester and had visited Ironrath from time to time.

"Elenys." Arthur called out, "You've been standing there, staring at the wall."

She shook her head to clear her head and smiled softly, "I apologize, I was somewhere else." She strapped her bow to her back, along with her quiver with the nock ends protruding above. After Robert's Rebellion she had asked to be taught the way of the sword but it just wasn't meant for her. Her body was too weak so instead she took on archery. She had been disappointed that she couldn't become Arthur's apprentice but it wasn't meant to be.

"How is Rhaenys' training going?" She questioned softly as she walked to her window. She had a beautiful view of the snowy lands around her small fortress. She had been overjoyed to hear that her brother had built her a fortress close to Winterfell, with the permission of Robert and Lord Rickard. Though, it had taken quite long for the fortress to be finished. Her beautiful castle had its own castellan and master-at-arms, both titles granted to Arthur Dayne, but she had no maester. Not wanting one. She didn't trust them within her walls. The reason had been quite simple- the Citadel disliked anything that resembled magic, and her dragon was magic.

"She is improving with heaps and bounds. She loves the spear that her uncle had sent her."

"Good, she needs to be strong to live in this cruel world." Looking down at the court yard she saw her soldiers training, consisting of Baratheon and Starfall men. As the heir of Starfall, Arthur had taken thirty men with him to Dragonwood, the name that Elenys had bestowed on her fortress. Under Arthur's tutelage they became a force to be reckoned with, consisting of knights and archers alike.

Her attention shifted to Arthur who was standing next to her. "Robert should have granted you Ladyship."

She scowled in anger at the remembrance. Her dear brother had refused to give her the title of Lady Elenys Baratheon from Dragonwood. Just to spite her, she was sure of it. His grudge against her never ceased to amaze her, and yet she was confused when he showed her love by sending her presents. Her brother didn't know whether to love her or hate her. "That fool of a brother will give it to me sooner or later. He has no choice. My fortress is turning into a city."

Arthur chuckled softly, his deep masculine voice echoing in her solar, "It's already a city as big as Winterfell, Elenys."

That was another thing that had surprised her. People all from Westeros had travelled to her fortress to seek safety and comfort. Because of this, she had been forced to borrow money from her Lord brother, Stannis, to build houses and barracks for her people. Her degree from her prevous life came in handy and she had built beautiful houses that none of Westeros had ever seen. The structure had been elegant like the old Greeks from her time, mixed with the Romans as well. So now, she had merchants, coming to sell exquisite wares to their buyers, with her own stable-master, innkeeper, blacksmith, dressmaker and even a brothel, _unfortunately_. Even if she had disliked the idea of girl whoring themselves, she had allowed under the condition that the girls were treated just and not forced.

Her next idea was to build a wall around her city but alas she couldn't until she had some money. But all the plans were ready to start, she just needed the finance.

Robert might not have given her the position of Ladyship, she sure as hell was being treated as one. Since she had no Ladyship, her overlord became Robert Baratheon. And when he would grant her the title, House Stark would be her overlord.

Though, even with no Ladyship, her people still respected her for treating them fairly.

Unfortunately, she was stuck with the high debt that she had to pay. Since she had asked minimal taxes from her people, she was forced to find money somewhere else. But the good thing was, was that her city was brimming and the economy had sky-rocketed, though it left her treasure room as empty. It was a sad sight, something she intended to change soon.

"You were right about the Greyjoys, there had been rumours that they were building war fleets in times of _peace._ " Arthur spoke again, his voice tight.

She turned to look at her most loyal friend with a grin, "Ser Arthur, I'm always right."

Before Arthur could give a retort, there was a loud, frantic knock on her door. She frowned and granted entrance. To her amusement, she saw her librarian with a rolled-up letter in hand, looking pale and worried.

"My good friend Alayne, I see that you got a letter for me." Her librarian, who also bred the northern hawks in the Hawk Tower, had been given the position of what normally would have been a maester. He had the responsibility of her small library, along with sending and bringing letters to her. All her hawks had a metal ring strapped around their feet, with 'Dragonwood' etched into it. Just so people could know whom the hawks belonged to. Alayne also had the task of writing down all the people that lived in her city, from the higher-class people to the whores. All their information concerning their family members, age, occupation and possession, was written down in the Civil Register. The book was in her office. Next to the library, she had built a hospital with knowledgeable healers, all with borrowed money from her dear brother. Most of the taxes went to the hospital so the people in Dragonwood had to pay a small fee for the doctors. Her city was and should always remain germ-free, diseases brought only death and sorrow.

She was sure that her treasure room was millions bellow zero. _Still, all worth the headache._

Alayne nodded and handed her the letter. When she broke the royal stamp, she smirked in victory. "Arthur, prepare our men. We're going to destroy some squids."

The two occupants started protesting at that, but she stood her ground. "Please, milady, Dragonwood can't function without your Ladyship." Alyne tried again.

"I'll be fetching Saffyre when I return, I expect my men to be ready for war. It's about damn time I fill the treasure room." She took off without another word.

Arthur pinched his nose and shared a glance with Alayne. "I'll be leaving Dragonwood under your care, Alayne, as the temporary castellan." With that he left the gaping man of five and forty behind.

.

.

.

"Rhaenys!" Elenys called out loudly, nodding in greeting at the people who bowed and greeted her respectfully.

Said girl turned around and gave her a dazzling smile as she brushed her horse _Eliar_ with tender and care. Her curly ebony locks swiped back and forth as she moved, dark violet eyes set on her sister in all but blood. Rhaenys lived in Winterfell, but most of the time she stayed here under Elenys' care. And since Winterfell was two hours away from Dragonwood, Lord Rickard didn't have any complaints. As long as Rhaenys came back to Winterfell during nighttime.

Rhaenys embraced her warmly and looked at her tall sister. "Yes, sister?"

"You will ride back to Winterfell and stay there. I'm to leave for war. The Greyjoys have proclaimed themselves independent and King Balon is king now."

The Dornish girl glared fiercely, "I'm coming with you."

"No. I'll give you five of my guards to escort you back. No questions asked."

Rhaenys stomped her foot in anger, tears of frustration trickling down. "No! I want to come with you! Arthur has trained me, along with master Markus. I can help, let me help!"

Elenys sighed in irritation and cupped Rhaenys' cheeks, staring at her haunting violet eyes, "You're very important to me. If they capture you, I'll be forced to surrender. I can't let them have you." Wiping her tears away, she kissed her forehead lovingly, " _Please, for me._ "

She didn't get a response, not even when Rhaenys had been escorted back to Winterfell.

.

Riding towards the Wolfswood, she glanced at her trusted companion. "Arthur, once I get to Saffyre, I want to you to ride back to Winterfell with _Midnight_ , I want my horse ready, in case Saffyre is hurt."

"As my little Princess commands."

She scoffed at his jest but grinned nonetheless.

From afar, she could see Saffyre roaming the heavens, her black scales glinting beautifully. Her dragon was simply majestic. Regal and deadly like the night.

It didn't take long to get to the centre of Wolfswood, the wide clearing filled with blooming winter flowers and skeletons from cows, goats and wolves. Life and death, she mused inwardly. She came here four times a week with fresh and living meat, training her dragon and herself. Her dragon liked to have her food fresh, the prissy beast. She was really spoiled. Next to the many carcasses, she could see her spot where she trained her archery skills. Grinning wildly, she screamed the name of her dragon and watched with amazement as her dragon flew towards her.

She felt _invincible_.

Arthur helped her get down from her horse and took the reins of Midnight, looking equally awed at the marvelous vision that Saffyre created.

Once the dragon flew down, she felt like a tiny blop. Saffyre was so large that she had hurt her neck more times than she cared to count just by looking up.

"Well, hello there, my cute Saffyre!" She moved forwards and grinned when her dragon leaned down, making herself small for her rider. "Look at my cute daughter, Arthur! Isn't she the beauty of Westeros!"

Arthur chuckled but didn't dare to come closer.

Saffyre didn't allow anyone's touch but hers. She had felt touched for the love that she had been shown.

Nuzzling her dragon, she chuckled when Saffyre screeched in greeting. "I know, I know, you spoiled girl. I brought food for you!" Elenys grumbled in good jest, "They are yours to feast." Turning her attention back to Arthur, she nodded seriously, "Arthur, I'll be there after Saffyre had devoured those poor cows."

The heir of Starfall nodded in respect and left, "Stay safe, Elenys."

.

.

.

She strapped her dragon saddle and checked all her quiver belts, filled with iron wood arrows as a git from House Forrester. She only used their arrows since the quality was sublime. She found the family members of House Forrester kind and loyal people and she cherished their friendship close to her heart.

"So, Saffyre, ready to go to war?"

Her dragon's mighty roar was answer enough.

She smirked playfully, "Well, you still owe me a lot of money for all those damned cows. We need to fill that stupid and pathetic-looking treasure room."

Once everything was ready for flight, she mounted the large dragon and grabbed the reins tightly for support. She had issued armory from Andor, her blacksmith and normally it should be finished before the start of the war. Arthur had said that Andor would transport it to Winterfell where she would await Robert's orders.

"Rise, my friend, let's show those squids what a Baratheon is worth!"

She laughed loudly, feeling free and thrilled for the flight to come. Her dragon flapped her giant wings and before she knew it, they were flying in the air. She remembered her first try, it had rendered her useless for six months. The second time left her with a broken arm and bedridden for three more months. She had kept trying until one day, she was able to fly with her dragon. She remembered the feeling of power, so drunk was she as she floated above the North, Saffyre's humongous form shadowing the ground beneath them.

She knew that her dragon was the only reason Robert had allowed her to come. He was showing off his power and to show whole Westeros that the Baratheon were the better Kings that any Targaryen would ever be.

This time she would force Robert to grant her Ladyship and pay back all her debts to Stannis. Whatever she would scavenge herself, she would place in the treasure room. Clutching Saffyre closer, she laughed and screamed in delight as Winterfell became closer until the people looked like people instead of tiny dots. She rolled her eyes where she heard some terrified shouts and crying children. To think that all these times they would get used to her dragon.

Seemed like they needed another decade to cool down.

"Thank you, Saffyre. Stay here until I get back."

Her dragon nuzzled her, almost pushing her to the ground, and screeched.

She grinned and kissed the steaming scales, her lips not even flinching at the pain. There was simply no pain. "Good grief, I've really spoiled you, my cute dragon." Underneath her dragon's feet, she could see that the snow had already melted. "Don't scare anyone, alright?"

Checking to see that there were no people, especially children, she turned around and walked the rest of the way towards the entrance of Winterfell. Once there, the guard stationed there, nodded in respect and granted her access to the beautiful castle that was built in the ages of the First Men. She had already noticed Athur speaking with Rickard and Eddard. To her left, she saw her soldiers training with the Stark men.

Once she neared the trio, she smiled brightly, "Lord Rickard, Lord Eddard, Arthur, it's good to see you all."

The trio looked towards her, each with a welcoming smile on their face. Lord Rickard grabbed her hands and placed a chaste kiss on it, followed by his son. "You honour us, milady."

"Nonsense, I'm honoured to be here."

.

.

"You're telling me Robert said this?" Elenys asked incredulously. "Is he _mad_?!"

Lord Rickard frowned at his son, "Ned, your friend is acting like a spoiled brat."

"I shall send him a letter. Hopefully he'll get it through his thick skull."

Elenys paced back and forth, ignoring Arthur's intense look. Her brother was more brawn than brains. He had lost his mind, thinking that Saffyre would let him ride the dragon. What she would do to stamp some common sense in his head. Didn't he understand that Saffyre had bonded with her, which meant that it wouldn't allow anyone else to ride her.

Her pacing was stopped by Arthur, who gave her a meaningful look, "Elenys, calm down."

"Calm down?! Calm _down_?! How can I calm down when Robert wants to ride my dragon? Does he want to be like Aegon the Conqueror?!"

Her chest heaved with each breath, eyes wide and frantic. She was sure that she looked like a rabid dog.

Rickard pinched his nose and stood up, "Elenys, don't worry about this. Get your dragon ready for war."

"I will show that filthy sexist that ladies are worth equal as men! All he does is fuck and drink himself to death! How dare he tell her that her dragon is _his_?" She hissed lowly, feeling all her pent-up anger explode within her.

Arthur tightened his grip on her shoulders, trying to get her back from her furious rant. "Elenys. _Stop."_

She shook him off and walked to the flask of wine on Rickard's desk to pour herself some needed wine. "Damn, I'm becoming like that lecherous drunk."

Ned came back and arched his eyebrow at her drinking wine but didn't say a thing. He knew that she was old and wise enough to stop before she became too drunk. Even if she looked like a child, no one bothered her with any remarks about her age, having earned her respect through hard work. She had trained until her fingers bled and her entire body was soaked. All her soldiers regarded her with respect as she followed their training regimen under the watchful eyes of Arthur.

But not once did she allow them to see her cry.

She wanted to show them that they were all equal under her eyes. She wanted their respect. She wanted to grow, along with her men.

"Lady Elenys-" "Elenys, Lord Eddard, if you will."

His lips twitched upwards, "Very well. Elenys, you may call me Ned."

She nodded in respect, glad to have earned the respect of the honourable Ned.

"Elenys, the dragon will be your responsibility. Make sure it doesn't attack out soldiers." Nodding once again, he continued, "The Greyjoys have attacked Lannisport, destroying thirty of Tywin Lannister in the process. From there they moved towards Seagard and pillaged the city. Thankfully Lord Mallister had slain Rodrik and pushed the rest of the Ironborn back into Sunset Sea." Ned crossed his arms and looked down at the map of Westeros where the Iron islands had been marked. "This gives Lord Stannis, master of ships, enough time to get the royal fleet ready in Shipbreaker Bay. Together with the Redwyne fleet they will catch up to the Iron fleet and destroy them." He turned his grey eyes on her, "That's where you come in. Finish them off with Saffyre."

"With pleasure."

Ned uncrossed his arms and double ticked Pyke on the map, "This will allow us to cross the lands to the Iron Islands and finish off the remaining Ironborns and bring justice to their crime."

Lord Rickard placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "You have made your mother and I proud, Ned. Stay with your family. I will take your place."

"No, father. I will go and leave my family in your capable hands. Maester Luwin told me that your left leg is not strong enough."

Rickard sighed but shook his head at his son's stubbornness, "Very well. I expect you back, alive and well."

"On my honour as a Stark," came his reply.

.

.

Elenys regarded her dragon in full armor and smiled in affection, "Saffyre, don't you look lavishing!"

Her ears perked up when she heard the bushes shuffled. Arching a silver eyebrow, she sneaked towards the noise, dagger in hand. That was when she heard a childish voice shout-whisper to be quiet. Her stance relaxed and she pushed the dagger back in her belt.

"Children, come out or I will let Saffyre eat you all."

That did the trick and soon she had two boys looking at her with absolute terror and fear. She giggled softly and spoke again, "I'm just kidding. Saffyre likes cows. Now tell me what you two are doing here?" She walked towards them, keeping them away from the curious Saffyre. She was sure that her dragon wouldn't do a thing, but she feared that the two children might upset the mighty beast.

"...a real-life dragon..." The black-haired boy uttered in absolute awe.

"Now boys, you can look at the dragon but you're not allowed to touch her. Am I understood?"

Two nods was all she got.

The two boys were absolutely smitten and starstruck. She didn't blame them- who would have thought that dragons would exist and now she was even the dragonrider of one.

Keeping an eye out to the two boys, she tightened her bow on her back, "What are your names?"

"My name is Robb and this is my brother Jon. Are you the king's sister?" Auburn hair and Tully blue eyes. Hmm, Ned's kids.

She smirked playfully, "I am. Are you two Lord Eddard's children?"

She received two excited nods, though Jon looked more solemn and introvert than Robb. Her eyes narrowed on Jon and she inspected his hair and eyes, looking for anything that resembled Rhaegar but she found none. All Stark that boy. Pity, the Crown Prince was handsome. Though she could see that Jon wouldn't disappoint either with black curly hair and grey eyes, just like his uncle or adopted father.

"Are you going to war?" Jon asked quietly, eyes set on her.

What an odd little boy. "As a matter of fact, I am. Together with Saffyre."

That answer seemed to displease him and her furrowed his brows, "Aren't you a girl?"

"Stupid, can't you see she has a dragon. _The_ only living dragon in the entire world!" He flailed his arms wildly, pointing and shouting. "She will destroy everyone with her dragon!"

She giggled at his childish excitement and cuteness, "You're both so adorable."

Robb and Jon blanched at that, "We're not adorable!" They shouted in unison and stared at each other with a grin.

"If you both say so. Now, let's get you two back before your Lord grandfather will will be cross with you." She ignored their protests and dragged them back to Winterfell, shouting a good-bye to Saffyre. She didn't say mother because that would hurt Jon's feelings.

Ned had joined Robert's forces with his retainers and marched to Banefort to cross the Iron Islands. While she would leave in a fortnight and destroy the Iron fleet, together with the Royal and Redwyne fleet. That shouldn't be a hard task. Then she would join Robert's forces to finish off the Ironborns on Pyke while her dragon burned the castle of Pyke down.

She was ready.

.

.

...

Admiring the view from above, she closed her eyes and allowed the wind to play with her long braid. She had opted to let her hair grow out. It suited her much better since she was no sword fighter. With her bow and arrow she could shoot from afar, which meant that no one would take advantage of my hair.

She loved her hair too much to cut if off, but she didn't let it grow past her waist. That would look ridiculous.

Opening her eyes, she shifted in her saddle and gripped the protruding handle. Saffyre didn't fly like a lunatic, which helped her case as she leaned to the left, trying to get a view from under her as well. The Royal fleet was sailing in a fast pace, the Baratheon flag fluttering proudly. Her brother Stannis would crush those bastards without a sweat. She felt pride whenever she thought of him. He was the brother whom she respected and supported with all she got. Even Renly had been jealous of her dedication and love for their older brother. Soon, her niece, Shireen Baratheon would be born as well and this time she hoped that no Greyscale affected her. Maybe since this time she would be born in Storm's End the disease won't affect her.

She could only hope.

Thankfully, Robert hadn't pursued the topic to ride Saffyre himself. Ned had been good on his words and kept him from doing anything stupid.

Looking in front of her, she could see the Iron fleet from afar.

"Saffyre, prepare yourself."

.

.

.

Saffyre dived down and breathed out fire while she nocked her arrows and released them one by one. Some fool had dared to aim his spear towards her dragon for which she had repaid him double. One arrow through his neck and he dropped like a sack of potatoes.

She may be a good archer, but she was far from a master archer. With a scowl, she readied another arrow, cursing the fact that her other two had missed her target. With her third try, she saw the man drop dead, an arrow sticking through his forehead. She grimaced at that sight and continued shooting arrows while sitting on top of Saffyre. Everything was chaos on the ships and she was glad that she wasn't there. Even if that thought was cowardly.

Her eyes widened when she saw a giant arrow flying towards them.

"Saffyre, move, move!" She shrieked loudly and almost lost her grip when her dragon had to flap her wing to stop herself from being skewered down. "Burn that damned scorpion down!"

Once again another arrow soared past them, almost ripping Saffyre's wings.

"Shit! Saffyre, burn it down!"

Saffyre became angered and her flying was more violent than she had even seen before. "Saffyre, slow down!" She tried to rein in her dragon but Saffyre was beyond reason. " _Fuck!"_

She squinted her eyes when her eyes started watering from the fast flight, trying to bring her dragon back to her senses. "Saffyre, stop!"

Terror seeped into her bones when one arrow managed to tear Saffyre's left wing, making the dragon furious as it roared in pain and spit out fire to their enemy. Sweaty fingers clutched the handle tightly, but her shaky fingers weren't helping the matter, and neither did Saffyre. And when her dragon lost her momentum, rapidly losing height, she screamed to the top of her lungs.

As if things weren't worse, another arrow managed to tear through Saffyre's other wings, leaving her completely at the mercy of her dragon.

"No! _No_!"

Her grip on the handle loosened until her fingers were forced to release it. She screamed loudly as her body crashed down, frantic yells and the roars from her dragon the last thing she heard.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _As Bright as a Sapphire_

 **-289 AC-**

* * *

 _"The man who fears losing has already lost."  
_

* * *

Her head throbbed, her muscles ached. She cried out in pain when she moved her arms, fearing that it might be broken. The pain cleared her muffled thought and that was when everything came rushing back. She stood up, panic and fear squeezing her heart. " _Saffyre!_ "

She almost dropped to the ground when she noticed where she was. Dizziness overtook her and she grabbed the pole of the mast, trying to get her rearing back. Nausea settled in and she closed her eyes, swallowing harshly. This was a down-right nightmare. Slowly on, she opened her eyes and looked down where the Ironborns were fighting all different soldiers from the Royal and Redwyne fleet.

Fire and death was all around her and she the only thing she could do was to sob loudly. With frantic and mad eyes she tried to look for her dragon.

"Saffyre!" She tried calling out, her heart threatening to burst from her ribs, tears streaming down as she thought of her precious dragon. "Saff-" Suddenly she felt pain blossom around her left shoulder, she glimpsed a patch of red around her right shoulder that kept growing with an arrow stuck through. At first there had been no pain, the shock and adrenaline going through her but when the second arrow pierced her thigh, a scream tore through her bloodied lips.

Stumbling like a drunk, she tried to keep herself steady. Her eyes burned purple as in ferocious anger- these Ironborns had hurt her dragon.

More and more arrows passed her as she tumbled like a fool, her feet faltering on the pole. Lady Luck had been always on her side, but today it seemed she was missing. Her heart clenched in pain when she thought of her dragon, "...Saffyre..."

She shouldn't have brought her dragon, she shouldn't have participated in the war. Lok where that brought her, nothing but dead and destruction. Her beautiful dragon, her baby, "I'll _kill_ them all." She gritted through her teeth as she gripped the pole and slid down. Her suffering tormented her but it was nothing compared to the loss of her dear companion, her hatchling, her _Sapphire._

Once she reached the safe grounds, she took her dagger and sunk her dagger through the back of an Ironborn. To avenge her dragon, she plunged her dagger multiple times and moved to her other enemies. It wasn't enough, it would never be enough!

With a wolfish growl, she stabbed another Ironborn. Red clouded her vision and blood-lust overtook all her senses. It felt exhilarating to bathe in the blood of her enemies. Delighted laughter escaped her dry, chapped lips.

Then, out of nowhere, she was tackled to the ground, her head hitting the wooden ground. Hairy hands pried the dagger out of her hands and proceeded to punch her like a meatbag. Unconsciousness threatened to overtake her but she endured. " _Fuck you and your fucking nations of fucking_ _Ironborns_!" She spat blood at him, enjoying the look of frenzied fury _._ Tired lilac eyes searched for her dagger but it was out of her reach.

For the lovely insult she had been blessed with another punch to the eye and lost milk teeth. His words were garbled and she couldn't concentrate, hearing only bits of his words as he lavished her with spittle and a stinking breath.

"You must ...feel oh-so strong by punching a little girl, you _fucking pussy!_ " She slurred out and with all her remaining strength, she pulled the arrow in her thigh with brute force and stabbed the man through his throat. "Give my greetings to your fucking comrades, bitch!"

Finally, brown eyes became dull and lifeless as he fell on top of her.

She cried out in pain as the arrow broke, leaving her sweaty and floundering for some air. Try with all her might, his body was too heavy for her. With a broken cry for her dragon, she crumbled in a mess of tears and blood. So, she just closed her eyes and send prayers to her friends and family, hoping to get their forgiveness when she would be brought back as a lifeless doll. Broken and irreparable.

 _That_ was when she heard a deafening roar, one that brought joy and happiness to her very bone. Snapping her eyes open, she laughed in drunken euphoria as she wriggled underneath the cold corpse until she was free. There was no more pain, no more tears, only excitement at the sight of her dragon diving towards the burning fleet.

Saffyre gleamed underneath the sunlight and with another enraged roar, fire came to life and burned down the mast.

She could hear cries of ' _dragon_ ' and chaos broke out once again. Tuning out everything around her, she walked forwards and ducked down when Saffyre dived towards her, a surprised shriek leaving her lips. Behind her she heard the scream of a man, she whirled around and saw to her shock that Saffyre had pierced her claws in one of their enemy. Her dragon ripped the man apart and flew back down, picking the Ironborns out.

The level of intelligence from her dragon surprised her immensely. She wondered how Saffyre knew the difference between enemy and ally.

Another earth-shaking roar brought her back to reality. Her fists clenched and with a loud war cry, she urged the people of her brother on, "For victory, for King Robert!"

All around her, she heard the same mantra being repeated and it was along them that Elenys fought with tooth and nail. Her allies seemed to gain strength from the roaring dragon and its rider, fighting alongside them.

She felt invincible as she whirled around, shooting iron arrows like a madman. Her braid had been released, locks of silver and blood hitting her bruised cheek. She felt like a real dragon. There was no pain, only the pounding of her heart and the ed haze that seemed to have glued to her vision. One by one, she saw the Ironborns drop dead, being slashed or mauled to death by a furious dragon.

...until there was no one left.

The moment they had defeated their foe, was the moment that her pain hit her tenfold. She pushed the tears away and endured the pain, rising her fist in the air, "Victory!"

With a shit-eating grin, she listened to the shouts of the soldiers screaming out her name, " _Dragon Queen!_ "

Above her Saffyre roared in victory.

.

.

After the fight had finished she started looting the Ironborns, claiming some of the treasure. She had even found a knapsack to stuff them all in. Unfortunately, the things she found weren't that much but regardless, she was satisfied.

Another dazzling smile overtook her face when Saffyre roared into the celestial sky, giggles leaving her lips. Sadly, her dragon seemed intent on tormenting her, even with all her suffering. Her laughter died down when she saw what Saffyre was planning to do, "No, no, bad Saffyre! Don-" Her words died down as her dragon dived towards her, scaring the shit out of the soldiers and picked her up with her claws. Screams left her lips as she was dangled like a ragdoll above the sea and bloodshed.

For the remaining flight, she had been suspended in the air, unable to do anything with both her arms strapped to her sides. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

...from afar she could hear the howls of amusement from the entire Royal and Redwyne fleet.

.

.

She had certainly not sulked.

A Dragon Queen was not one to sulk, more like someone who brooded darkly.

.

.

When she woke up, it was to the smell of ironwood and a touch of lavender. She awoke to the scent of _home_.

Frowning in confusion, she looked around and found herself in her king-sized bed, the softness of the mattress giving it away. The creamy drapes on her bed were giving off a celestial sight and she could see the flickering of her candle on her bedside table. Confusion and surprise increased even more when she felt something brush against her leg. With hesitant fingers, she clutched her thick blankets of furs and saw to her shock a mop of curly black hair.

"...Rhaenys?"

Before she could inspect the sight of her little sister, dark violet eyes fluttered open, long dark lashes kissing her cheek. Wide, haunting eyes regarded her with sheer disbelief and longing, "...Elenys?"

The fierce Dragon Queen didn't waste any seconds and pulled the salty Dornish girl into a firm hug. "It's me, it's me."

"I'm sorry for getting angry, please don't be mad at me!" Rhaenys cried out, clutching to her like she had done when she was little. She felt a pang of angry possessiveness and fear as she thought about how Amory Lorch had almost killed her.

" _Never,"_ came her fervent whisper, old memories tugging at her heart as tears of relief left her.

.

.

.

Two weeks had passed after the fight at sea near Fair Isle and she was tending to her dragon in their little recluse in Wolfswood. Ever since Saffyre had brought her back to Dragonwood the smallfolk had regarded her with awe and adoration, like she was some celestial goddess ready to shred and maul her enemies alongside her dragon. Hushed whispers of her namesake of Dragon Queen followed her everywhere and she felt weird to be regarded like some sort of celebrity. Best surprise of this damn war was the the fact that Rhaenys hadn't left her side, sticking close to her and even disregarded the King's law of staying in Winterfell.

She had sent a letter to Lord Rickard, to which he had replied that he would keep this between them. Sometimes she was relieved that she had chosen to save the Lord of Winterfell, even if Brandon Stark's life had been lost during the rebellion. She had done her best and there was no turning back, she had to do with what she had. She was no God, brought here to save every mortal but she could _damn_ well try her best.

At the moment, Robert's forces were pillaging and burning the Iron Islands while slaying the Ironborn men like pigs. Soon the Greyjoys would be forced to kneel for their king and lick their wounds while cowering in their corner. Blinking her eyes, she forced the frustration and anger at the Ironborns away and sighed softly.

The injuries she had received would have rendered her bedridden but she refused to stay coped in bed, much to the chagrin of Rhaenys and Alayne. Madness would surely kill her if she didn't get outside and inhale the fresh, northern air. Freedom was much too intoxicating and desirable to push away. No dragon could grow in a cage and neither did she. She brushed her silver mane, undoing all the knots in her hair form the wild ride towards her dragon and chuckled in amusement as she stared at her big girl lounging in a field of white and blue winter roses.

Elenys whispered loving words to her dragon as she applied a healing salve around the tears of her wings.

"You were absolutely amazing, Saffyre. A force unlike anything I had seen."

And she had been; a majestic and bestial beast, burning and shredding her enemies apart.

The Iron fleet had been destroyed, turning Sunset Sea into a graveyard for sunken ships and floating corpses in the cold and dark abyss. Those who had armours on hadn't been quite as lucky, having drowned from the heavy weight. She had been unable to join Arthur and the rest because of her injuries. Her dragon had done a splendid job and helped the Royal and Redwyne fleet enormously and she found that quite satisfying. Her efforts were enough for now and reduced their losses to almost non-existent.

Her brother Stannis had promised her that she would receive compensation for her loyalty to the crown and she was quite giddy at the fact of filling her treasure room. _Gods, I sound like a greedy monster, thinking constantly about money._

Arthur had been with Ned and Robert, along with most of Dragonwood's elite. She just hoped that most of them would come back, not wanting their spouses to become husband- or fatherless.

Prayers were sent to her friend and her soldiers.

Kissing Saffyre's wings once again, she checked the mighty beast for more injuries and cleaned any smudge of dirt on her scales and wings. More or less than five hours did it take to wash Saffyre thoroughly and by the end of it, she had been exhausted beyond relief. Not caring where she was, she snuggled against her dragon and closed her eyes. With a small smile, she dozed off within the second.

.

.

She was but a child within Robert's army, but a fearless one at that as she awaited the return of Arthur.

Her eyes were searching until she found the fierce Arthur walking towards her, radiating power and gracefulness, along with Ned and the rest. A huge burden dropped from her shoulders and she almost collapsed on the ground as laughter bubbled from her throat seeing him with no scar nor injury. Ned locked eyes with her and nodded in greeting, his eyes flickering to the little boy walking next to him. She squinted her eyes in confusion, trying to put a name on the familiair boy. That was when recognizance set in and she gasped softly.

It was Theon Greyjoy, future ward of the North.

And he looked downright terrified, pupils dilated and eyes wide as he looked around him. He was surrounded by strangers who had robbed him from his ancestral home. Those that had slaughtered his people in cold fury, seeking justice for their King.

...and she pitied him.

"Elenys," came a gruff voice from behind her.

She turned around and found to her shock Robert standing there, coated in blood, gore and sweat. With his trusty warhammer strapped to his back, he looked like a hero reborn, ready to crush his foes with his hammer. His icy blue eyes were still burning with a vengeance, ready to strike fear in the hearts of his enemies. His bulging muscles flexed and she was transfixed as sweat dripped down his forehead. Even with his appearances looking like that, he was still more kingly that she had even seen. More brutish and inhumane than the rest.

He stood out between all these mortal men.

" _Robert,_ " was her breathy reply, wide lilac eyes perplexed and utterly baffled. What would he want from her? He had never initiated a conversation with her.

His eyes crinkled shut and he grinned roguishly, big and strong, calloused hands firmly on her shoulders, "I am _proud_ of you."

...say _what_?

She stood there gaping like a fish and looking absolutely like the fool she was. His words had left her speechless and bewildered. Compliments were never Robert's forte but when he said one then he damn well meant it. But never in her passing years did her dear brother complimented her. On _nothing_. She didn't know how to react and just stood there like a stone dragon.

"You just traumatised your sister." Ned spoke up in amusement.

Robert erupted into laughter, his strong voice rang clear, even within the loud murmurs of shouts of the rest. "Nonsense, my sister is a Baratheon. Ours is they fury!" He slapped her good-naturedly with his heavy hands, making her stumble and fall on the ground.

"What was that for, you brute?!" Se scowled at him in anger, cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"That's for being a cheeky brat. Now get here, little menace."

She shrieked in surprise when her brother picked her and placed her on his broad, muscled shoulders. Without thinking, she had pierced his skin with her fingernails, drawing out blood but it didn't deter Robert from booming in joy and laughter. The surprise had left her disoriented and bewildered. _What in the name of the seven did just happen?_ Her brother, whom had glared and thrown things at her, was showering her with brotherly affection.

"Victory is for us! _Ours is the fury_!" He shouted loudly, his strong and masculine voice rumbled like thunder.

" _Long hail King Robert!"_

.

.

Perhaps her brother wasn't a lost case after all...

.

She had never smiled that brightly, to the point where her cheeks had started hurting.

But she had never received this much love from her brother. She drunk it all up with an eagerness that she ha never felt before.

.

.

"Arthur, welcome home." Elenys stood outside of Dragonwood, along with the rest of the population, having formed two lines on both sides of the returning soldiers. Rhaenys standing proudly, eyes glinting with tears of happiness.

The small children had decorated the path towards the city with white and blue winter roses, giggling in childish happiness. While maidens were holding baskets of more flowers, blushing and smiling, ready to shower the courageous men with excitement. Her lips curled up when Arthur smiled warmly, violet eyes twinkling with a gentleness only reserved for her. Her entire platoon of soldiers walked over the flower carpets, grins and smiles lighting up their faces. She hoped that with this small act the horror and agony they had seen and felt during the war would be diminished, if only slightly.

Families were reconciliated and losses had been mourned.

Out of her three hundred men, she had lost approximately eighty good men. Something that had hurt her enormously. All those men had bled and sweat with her during training.

She would have to deal with the families of the deceased soldiers, trying to give them a monthly stipend. Taxes would have to be increased as well, only for a bit to increase the city's income because she needed money to fortify her city. She needed to get more guards and knights, more servants, cooks, maids and more. She had been reduced to a mess of tears when Robert had bought all her debts from Stannis as a reward for her loyalty. And along with the treasures she had claimed, Dragonwood's future looked brighter than before.

Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts away for later. Now was the time to celebrate the return of her people and mourn those that had been slain. She had done her best with bringing back the bodies of her deceased soldiers but unfortunately some were lost to the clutches of the sea.

That night she had thrown a lavish feast in honour of her soldiers with enough food to keep the entire population of Dragonwood fed and satisfied. Bards had been singing songs about the Dragon Queen and her fierce Saffyre the likes no one had heard. Music and good company brought the people together in a flurry of blushes and dances.

And Elenys had joined her people, dancing and drinking with passion with wild smiles and joyful chuckles. Even her handsome knight in shining armour had been pulled in the festivities, along with Rhaenys.

.

.

It was in the giant courtroom where she overlooked the complaints and worries from her people, that another joyful news had been spread.

"My beloved people from Dragonwood, today I come bearing good news for you all." Her purple eyes glinted with happiness, "Dragonwood seems to flourish under the tender love and care from you all; merchants come selling their finely detailed wares, farmers come selling their crops, young men come looking for glory, refugees come and seek shelter from the harsh winter, beggars come wishing for a greater life. All these changes had been happening underneath the watchful eyes of us," She looked pointedly to Arthur, Rhaenys, Alayne and the other members of her small council. "I have noticed the increase of people in our beautiful city. I am overjoyed to announce that from today on new buildings would be built and afterwards, Dragonwood will be protected by sturdy, long walls where no enemy would be able to threaten the safety of our people."

Her eyes shone even brighter, like the fallen stars and burst in joy. She stood up and jumped on the table, surprising everyone with her bold move. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great joy that I announce that King Robert I will visit us in two weeks to give our city the blessing by royal decree! In two weeks our city will rise in ranks and become as great as Winterfell! _No_ , way better!" She picked her silver cup filled with delicious Dornish wine and raised it in the air, "To Dragonwood!"

The room exploded in delightful cries and cheers, " _To Dragonwood!"_

.

.

Two weeks had passed by and she had been spending it with preparation for the royal arrival. Without the help of Arthur, Rhaenys and Alayne she would have been a blubbering mess of stress. Orders of all kinds were given to the cooks, stableboys, maids, servants, guard, knights, merchants and many more. Even the smallfolk was busy decorating the city with flower garlands, white and blue. Streets had been cleaned and snow was being shoved away. Everyone was helping in their own way, be it young or old.

In the cellar she had even built a brewery where some of her trusted people were brewing wodka as a gift for her brother. She was sure that he would appreciate the kind gesture and drink it all from the barrels.

By the time she noticed the royal entourage everything had been ready, the Baratheon flags fluttering proudly in the air. She raised her arms and listened to the drums and trumpets resonated loud and clear as the people formed lines, throwing white and blue roses to the mighty king Robert and his loyal followers. Dragonwood's elite was stationed on both sides to protect their beloved king. Pride filled her as she watched from atop the snowy hill as the king grinned roguishly, even winking at some of the blushing maidens. From where she was, she could even see the Stark banner displayed in the air, along with some others that she didn't remember.

When Robert had arrived in her courtyard, where the cheers from smallfolk were still heard from outside, she grinned widely at his flushed look. He slid from his horse and walked towards her and without another word, he hefted her in the air and embraced her affectionately.

"Sister, it's good to see you!"

She slapped him good-naturedly, "You big brute, put me down so I can greet you properly in my humble home."

He roared in laughter and acquiesced to her request, a mirthful smile on his face. "Humble indeed. You have certainly outdone yourself."

"Of course, our mother taught us nothing but the best." She dropped in a respectful curtsy, "I welcome you in Dragonwood, brother, and hope that your stay will be nothing but perfect." With that finished, she moved to greet Lord Rickard and Eddard, along with other important lords.

Thankfully, she had ordered Rhaenys back to Winterfell so there would be no animosity in Dragonwood. Though Arthur had stayed, for her sake and to keep a watchful eyes on the people.

Smoothing out her black dress made from Myrish lace and golden trims, she whirled around, long golden drapes fluttering behind her. She was sure that her brother couldn't have been anymore prouder when he saw the colours of our house being worn.

.

.

Once everyone had settled in and prepared for the party, she had started the feast. Her eyes flickered to the black and golden drapes in her large feast hall, candles illuminating the room brightly. Massive, wide dining table were filled with exquisite and mouthwatering dishes, goblets of Dornish wine and ale filled to the brim and a bard was sitting in a corner and playing the lute. Songs of Robert's victory were being sung and the melodious tones lulling the lords and lordlings in a joyful atmosphere.

Her brother, the king, was seated at the highest table, flanked by Elenys and his best friend Ned. He drunk and feasted on the delicious dishes until she stood up, clinking her goblet for attention. All sounds ceased to exist, curious eyes boring into her, she smiled prettily, "Once again, I welcome you all into my humble home, I am honoured to feast with your all, especially with you, my blood, my brother, my _king_ ," She spoke fondly as she looked at her brother with a radiant smile, "I come bearing you gifts with hopes that you would be pleased as I had put all my efforts into making sure they were nothing but perfect for you."

She nodded to Alayne and watched as servants, dressed in richly clothes, carried the gifts to the middle of the hall, making a detour from the burning hearth. The first one was a chest, overflown with golds and treasures, "These treasures had been claimed in name of their king." Moving to the second gift, she watched as five men carried a black and golden warhammer with elegant stag engravings. "Secondly, I present you a warhammer, forged by my smith under the scorching fire of Saffyre. May you crush your enemies in times of war." Her eyes crinkled shut, lips curling in excitement, "And last, I present you with twenty barrels of self-made wodka. May you use it, excuse my language my Lords, to get piss drunk!"

The hall was quiet and then Robert slammed his hands on the table and roared in laughter, pulling her on his lap and grinning like a fool.

.

.

.

Robert had been ecstatic with his gifts and kept thanking her profusely, but he had returned her the chest filled with treasures, stating that Dragonwood would need it to finance the upcoming plans for the buildings and protective walls. Especially the wodka. No one had ever tasted something like it and had approached her with the question if she sold more barrels.

She had grabbed her chances and started selling her wodka for high prices. Her treasure room was slowly on being re-filled, coins and jewelleries overflowing the room. Elenys had almost shed tears of joy when she had seen that sight.

"Elenys, I have an announcement to make. Follow me." Robert's deep and baritone voice reaching her ears.

Picking up her green and silver-trimmed dress, she walked alongside her brother to the grand feast hall. Curiosity glittered in her eyes but then she saw a roll of parchment, a banner and ...a tiara?

Furrowing her eyes brows, she stepped forwards, finding all the important lords seated in their tables with their heirs.

Her brother stood before her and beckoned her closer until she saw the content of the parchment and the banner depicting a black dragon in a field of white and blue winter roses. Her eyes moved to the silver tiara with elegant curls, adorned by one giant diamond in the middle and flanked on both sides by two sapphires.

Eyes wide in sheer disbelief, she looked at her brother, "...is that all for me?"

"Today, I have called you all and bear witness to the birth of a new city. Dragonwood will have my blessing and protection under the watchful eyes of my sister, Princess Elenys Baratheon of House Baratheon and Lady of Dragonwood." Robert announced loudly as he placed the tiara on her head. "May her city flourish for years to come!" With the ending of his speech, he signed the royal decree and gave the banner to a servant with the order to duplicate it and rise it alongside the Baratheon banner.

"Who knew you could be so melodramatic, brother?" She choked out, embracing him gently.

The king hushed her, "Now bring the wodka and get piss drunk!"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _Queen of Love and Beauty_

 **-289 AC-**

* * *

 _"Give me honorable enemies rather than ambitious ones, and I'll sleep more easily by night."  
_

* * *

Robert had requested that she travel with him to the tourney at Lannisport, hosted by Tywin Lannister. She had obliged but had frowned sourly at the mention of the old lion. Even their lady mother, Stannis and Renly would arrive shortly after their arrival in honour of their son and brother. She was quite giddy to see her mother again, even the king was pleased to hear of this news.

Shortly, after they had settled in Lannisport, she had been assigned Ser Meryn Trant as her temporary sworn shield but she had been affronted by her brother to have overlooked Ser Athur in favour of that child molester. The way he had looked at her left her feeling disgusted and disturbed, even Arthur had been ready to gouge out his eyes.

"Arthur, when we get back to Dragonwood, I want to visit the Night's Watch to meet my grand-grand-uncle, Aemon Targaryen. I'll take Rhaenys with me so she can meet her kin as well."

His violet eyes widened slightly in surprise before he composed himself, "As you wish, my Princess."

She rolled her eyes at his jests, "I can't tell who is worse, you or Saffyre or Rhaenys. Perhaps all three of you?"

He chuckled warmly, his hand on the hilt of his sword as they walked around Lannisport. People stared in awe and wonderment at the Sword of the Morning and the Baratheon Princess. "Perhaps." He answered her, eyes shifting left and right, alert and ready to strike like a viper.

"Relax friend, I'm sure no one would dare to attack me in the open, especially when they see the Sword in the Morning accompanying me."

He didn't ease his tense muscles, "You might never know which treacherous beast could be lying in wait."

There was a clear truth in those words. Elenys didn't trust the lions, not one bit. She shook her head, silver tresses bouncing on her back, "At least, try to enjoy it a bit, for me."

He smiled as if pained, "Is that an order?"

"No, silly, that's a request. I would be happy to see you happy as well. When was the last time you even drunk some wine or bedded a woman?"

"I have no need for such carnal activities." His entire face flamed up in embarrassment and he tried to compose himself. "And please, my lady, refrain from using such foul words."

Elenys rolled her eyes at his sheer stubbornness. To be honest, it even amazed her, "Ser Arthur, tonight you'll be going out and have some fun or so Gods help me I'll force wine down your throat until you're piss drunk."

He winced at her unladylike words, cheeks still dusted and form rigid. But then his entire stance changed and she was left bewildered at the suddenness of it all.

"Arthur, are you alright?" She asked in concern, eyeing the slight tremble in his hands. When she followed his dark, unflinching look, she knew immediately why. Violet eyes glittering in pure rage, she stepped forwards, wanting to push her dagger through the throat of the bestial man. Unfortunately Arthur stopped her and led her back from where they came, leaving the brutish man known as the Mountain that Rides behind them.

.

.

She whistled in appreciation as she checked Arthur thoroughly, "You will make every woman _and_ man swoon from all that raw beauty, so pot-" "You may stop now, Elenys." Arthur interrupted her with a scowl, cheeks flushed again.

"Remember me again why we aren't betrothed?"

Arthur pinched his nose in irritation, "Why are we having this conversation before the start of the joust?"

"Why you wound me, dear Ser!" She mock-gasped, pouting, "And here I thought that you would ask me for my favour. Alas, our love isn't meant to be..." Placing the back of her hand on her forehead, she sighed melodramatically.

"May I have your favour, my lady?"

She was about to give another cheeky reply but stopped at the intense look he gave her. Her cheeks flamed up and she scowled in annoyance when she noticed his satisfied curl of his lips. Mumbling a quiet, "Stupid pretty man," She disentangled her necklace with Saffyre's claw and put it around Arthur's neck. "There," Beaming at him, she pecked him on his cheek. "I expect you to crown me Queen of Love and Beauty."

Arthur gave her a grateful smile, his purple eyes glinting with warmth and affection. He ruffled his pale blond hair with his fingers and called out to one of his temporary squires. At times she was rendered speechless at his immortal beauty, wondering how someone could possibly be so handsome. Such a striking and imposing figure, even more so than Rhaegar. And certainly muscled in all places, she appraised him with her eyes. She may have a child's body but her mind was certainly not. Blinking away her sudden, unexpected arousal, she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

...she needed to get laid and soon.

" _Pardon me?_ " Arthur spoke up in utter bafflement, cheeks as red as blood. His poor squire wasn't better- a bungling mess of red.

She squeaked in embarrassment and fled the tent.

.

.

She sat in the royal entourage, with her eldest brother, Stannis and Renly. Lady Cassana was seated on her right side, with Tywin seated next to Robert as his good-father. Elenys found it hard to keep her face neutral around the dishonourable lion.

Her mother had been glued to her side for the entire time, fussing over her hair, dress or anything she got her hands on.

"Mother, can you stop fussing, please?" She grumbled in annoyance, blushing furiously. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed all three brothers snickering at her situation. She scowled at them, "Is that a smudge of dirt on your face, Renly?" She gasped in fake-horror, "That's shameful for the brother of a king!"

Renly's eyes widened and he shook his eyes, eyes pleading but she smirked wolfishly. _Tough luck, brother._ To her amusement, her mother set her predatory eyes on her youngest son, cleaning his cheek and fully embarrassing him in front of all the lord. She muffled her giggles and even Stannis' face lit up in a small smile. Not for Robert though, he erupted into laughter, pestering his little brother as well.

After some minor talking, Robert announced the start of the joust. She watched with excited eyes as the jousters came to the front, one by one, to greet their King and host respectively, Robert and Tywin.

Lord Jorah Mormont, Lord Jason Mallister, Lord Arthur Dayne, Ser Jaime Lannister and many more knights attended the tourney. Even the weasel-like Frey were in full attendance, but no Lord Walder Frey. She frowned when she saw Jorah Mormont, future exile, run through the many lords, breaking many lances in the process. Elenys gripped her dress with clenched fingers and stared with wide eyes.

"Elenys, I'm sure Arthur will win." Lady Cassana spoke up softly, grabbing her daughter's dainty and calloused hands from the use of her bow.

Shooting an annoyed look to her mother, she sat up and eased her muscles, "I know. I'm to be crowned Queen of Love and Beauty."

Her mother laughed prettily, "My, you're confident. Have you given him your favour perhaps?"

The Lady of Dragonwood nodded, ignoring her mother's jesting nature. "My necklace with Saffyre's claw, although it's not necessary. Arthur _will_ win."

When the time came for Arthur and Jorah to joust, she was almost out of her seat, leaning forwards and almost tumbling down the royal stand. Arthur faced the Northman and held out his lance as, charging like a bull. She pushed her nails against the wooden stand, ready to burst from stress and excitement. The first lance broke from Jorah and his squire brought him a second one.

Elenys heard the pounding of her heart but her lips nervously. During Arthur's second try, he had sent Jorah flying and claiming victory like she knew he would do. Feeling proud for her friend, she stood and clapped loudly for him, ignoring the dark looks her brothers were shooting Arthur. Soon, the smallfolk cheered along in adoration for the chivalrous and most deadliest knight in the entire kingdom. He trotted to the royal stand and smiled towards her. She beamed brightly and curtsied for her closest friend.

"Alright, alright, enough! Let the final match begin between Ser Jaime Lannister and Lord Arthur Dayne!" Robert announced loudly, drinking a goblet of wodka. Ever since the day that she had gifted him with barrels filled with wodka, he had ordered his squire, Justin Massey, to have a barrel ready for him.

Pursing her lips, she awaited the final match with even more stress. Her eyes regarded Jaime with a cool stare, she downright despised him as she remembered the day where the Mad King had humiliated her and then proceeded to burn her at stake. As if she was some witch. Flickering her eyes back to her handsome knight, she held in her breath, as Arthur faced Jaime with a relaxed composure. No arrogance was seen on his face. To her amusement, she noticed Jaime's slight hesitancy, but that was soon disregarded as he took his place. The two charged forwards and she could only squirm and count down the time.

Jaime broke his first three lances while Arthur broke his lance only once. Her necklace gleamed under the sunlight and she couldn't help but smile as Arthur jousted with a stubbornness and determination that she had seen but a few times.

Then, during the last joust Jaime had been sent flying by the chivalrous and valiant knight. Arthur sat on his horse, proud and true, his hands on the reins as a golden-haired boy brought a wreath of red and golden flowers plaited within the crown. Not missing a beat, he strode forwards and stared at the king with a neutral look on his face.

Robert stood up and declared Arthur the winner of the tourney. Everyone erupted into flurry of cheers and shouts for the winner, some even throwing flowers to the knight. But the proudest of them all had been Elenys, standing and clapping like a madman. If she could, she would have whistled and cat-called him but unfortunately it wasn't meant to be.

"You may crown your Queen of Love and Beauty," The Baratheon king stated loudly, pointing to the many nervous ladies, hoping to be Arthur's Queen.

Elenys stared as the Sword of the Morning raised his lance and trotted closer to the royal stand until he stopped in front of her with the crown pushed towards her. "The honour goes all to you, _my_ Princess." His intense and fierce look almost turned her into girlish giggles but she squashed those feelings down. She placed the crown on her head and ignored the envious and poisonous looks from many maidens and ladies alike.

"You honour me, _my_ dear friend." Her lips curled up affectionately, "Whatever do you wish for, dear Ser?"

Arthur's lips curled upwards, "Only for our friendship to remain, my dear Princess."

Robert's eyebrow twitched in slight annoyance and called the tourney to an end, amusing both Arthur and Elenys to no end.

.

.

She smiled sadly as she watched her mother and brothers leave one by one, with the promise to visit the upcoming month. She was also curious for her little nephew, even if he was a bastard. She didn't really care for that. To her a child was a child and Edric Storm was family, her kin.

When she turned around, she picked up her dress and gasped when she bumped against someone. With a scowl she looked up and found twinkling emerald-green eyes shining, blonde curls framing a handsome face where a cheeky was etched. He looked familiair, like she had seen him somewhere. Inspecting him further, she noticed his strong and broad shoulders and firmly muscled arms. "And you are?"

He smirked knowingly, his eyes roving over her appearance. "Why you hurt me, my Princess." He leaned forward and grabbed her hand softly, placing a sensual kiss on her hand with the charming smile still intact. "I'm Gerion Lannister, brother of good old Tywin and uncle to Cersei Lannister, your good-sister."

When those words had left his lips, she pulled back her hand and refrained from wiping her hand lest she looked like a child. No wonder he had looked so familiair, he was the spitting image of Jaime, but much more handsome. With cold eyes, she regarded the, _unfortunately_ , very good-looking young man. "It seems we are kin," she spoke neutrally, keeping her voice stable.

"I can see that you don't like my family, my fair lady."

She arched her elegant eyebrow, "I have no recollections of ever being _yours_ , Lord Gerion."

He chuckled in amusement, "Whatever did I do to you to receive such frigidness?"

"Being born, for one," she retorted calmly, pushing her slight enjoyment down. This was a Lannister and most of them were back-stabbing traitors.

"You words are as sharp as the rumours said you to be."

She sighed tiredly and regarded him closely, eyes narrowed, "Why are you _really_ here, Lord Gerion?"

"Can't a man enjoy talking to a beautiful lady?"

Her cheeks took a rosy hue, much to her chagrin, "You may not. Now, if you'll excuse me, there are places I have to be and people to meet."

Gerion grinned wildly, eyes shimmering in mirth. "I would think that you despise me, _my Princess._ "

She flinched at his words and glared venomously at him, "Mayhaps I am, Lord _Lannister._ " Not waiting for an answer, she walked away as fast as she could. _This man was a nuisance_ , she thought in annoyance.

"Allow me to visit Dragonwood with your entourage, Lady Elenys."

She almost groaned in irritation when the cheeky Lannister caught up to her with fast strides. _Why was this happening to me now?_ But then again, there was a very handsome Lannister man following her. Stopping in her tracks, she turned to him with a cautious look, "Tell me why and I'll give you permission."

He looked amused at her stubbornness, but replied anyway. "I want to see the famous Dragonwood in real life but what I really want, is to see your dragon."

Understanding dawned upon her and grudgingly she granted him permission. "Next time you better not look so ravishing, Lord Gerion." With that she stalked off, horror on her face as she replayed those blunt and honest words. _What a fool she was._

Her cheeks flamed up all the way to Dragonwood when Lord Gerion kept casting her appraising looks.

At times she cursed her small body, she had never wanted to grow up so badly in life in that moment. People admired her beauty, but she was far from sophisticated and regal-looking. Not until she would have a few more years.

.

.

As it was, Gerion had visited Dragonwood and when he had heard that she was off to visit the Night's Watch at Castle Black, he joined as well. His curiosity for the Wall evident in his gleaming emerald eyes.

...but that didn't mean that she had liked his sly comments about his good looks.

To make matters worse, Rhaenys had been mortified and angry to see a Lannister, especially the brother of Tywin Lannister. She had opted to ignore him and at times, some scathing looks were sent as well.

"It seems we'll be nearing Castle Black in an hour or two," Gerion mused out loud.

Arthur glowered at the man, irritation swelling within him. She found him quite cute with that look on his face.

"It seems you have a talent for stating the obvious, Lord Gerion," She felt her lips twitch upwards when he roared in laughter, his eyes glimmering in good sport. Rhaenys glared at her when she chuckled softly, her eyes telling her to stop the conversation.

Rolling her eyes, she kept her eyes on the road as their horse galloped forwards. Snow covered every inch of the path and more fell down the cloudy sky.

.

.

.

When they had arrived in Castle Black, Lord Commander Jeor Mormont and Benjen Stark, along with several other men had been awaiting their arrival. She had made sure to send a letter to the old bear, letting him know that they were there to visit their grand-grand-uncle Aemon Targaryen. He had been surprised but welcomed them nonetheless.

"Welcome, Princess Elenys, Lady Rhaenys, Lord Arthur and Lord Gerion to Castle Black. Come, let's get you all warmed up." The strong voice of the Lord Commander rang loud and clear.

She pushed her cloak of furs closer to her, shivering when she saw all the leers from the men. Feeling quite troubled by it, she kept her hands on her dagger and stepped closer to Rhaenys. Poisonous glares were sent to anyone who even looked at her little sister. Thankfully Arthur and Gerion had formed a shield around them as the Lord Commander guided them to his office.

Her eyes flickered to Benjen Stark. She found it sad that he had still took the Black, "Hello Lord Benjen."

Benjen glanced at her curiously, his grey eyes sparkling silver, "Princess Elenys."

"Please call me Elenys. It's how your Lord father and brother do as well."

"Very well, Elenys, I would feel honoured if you would call me Benjen." He started, "In these walls we are neither lord or bastard. Everyone is a brother of the Watch."

She nodded her head forwards, "You're quite modest, ser."

"Someone has to be."

Her lips twitched in amusement and she ended the conversation, the silence comforting between the two. When they arrived in Jeor's office, she looked around and found the aged dragon sitting on one of the chairs. A bright smile lit up her face when she saw her grand-grand-uncle, "Grand-grand-uncle! You still look like a youthful dragon! I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Arthur, Gerion and Benjen had opted to get a tour from the Stark while Lord Commander had left them to grant them their privacy.

"I see that both my grand-grand-nieces have graced me with their lovely presence." Aemon started, "What a sight you two must make."

Elenys and Rhaenys both took one of his wrinkled hands, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Uncle, you're quite a charmer." Elenys joked softly as she placed a kiss on his cheek, "You're making us dragons blush."

He chuckled quietly while Rhaenys giggled in amusement.

"As long as you don't breathe out fire then I'll gladly hear you two roar."

"Cheeky," was her retort.

Rhaenys suddenly looked saddened, "Uncle," she squeezed his hands gently, "You're one of my last remaining kin in this world and I cherish our meeting close to my heart."

Elenys frowned sadly, but refrained from saying anything. Rhaenys needed to say this.

"I hope that this meeting won't be our last and that one day you'll visit Dragonwood and even Saffyre." Her breath hitched at the end and Elenys grabbed Rhaenys' other hand, giving it a firm squeeze.

Maester Ameon shook his head, "My little dragon, this won't be our last meeting. This dragon is still quite alive." He caressed Rhaenys curly black hair and placed a comforting kiss on top of her head, "But I'm curious, how did you know I was a Targaryen. I had thought that all of Westeros had forgotten about this sleeping dragon."

"That would be me, uncle, I read your name in one of the books and had been dying to meet an ancient dragon."

Aemon's lips twitched in merriment, "This ancient dragon has quite the stories to tell."

"Then please indulge us, grand maester of old Valyria," Elenys jested in good humour.

...and so two daughters of the Targaryen line sat down and listened attentively to stories of old, back to times when Westeros was filled with Targaryen children.

.

.

It had been four months after the visit of her grand-grand-uncle when she heard the news of one of her serving wenches giving birth to her baseborn nephew. Black curls and piercing blue eyes with soft, childish features left her no doubt that this was all Robert.

Her eyes softened at the sight of the child in the arms of a wet nurse. The mother, Vael, had died in childbirth, which left the boy with no family. "I'll name you Steffon Dragonwood, after your grandfather. I'm sure father would have like to meet you." She took the child from the wet nurse and ushered her out with the order to retrieve her nephew after an hour or two.

As she took her spot in her office room, she played with the button nose of Steffon, "Did you know your father is the king of Westeros, so that makes you a prince. Unfortunately in this cruel world bastards are seen like the dirt on our shoes." She glared at the ground, but softened her eyes when she looked at Steffon, "But don't worry, no one will ever hurt you in here. I'll make sure you grow up with everything you want."

A knock on her door broke her from her trance and she granted entrance. With narrowed eyes, she looked at Gerion, "You're still _here_?" She asked rudely.

He chuckled quietly and looked at the babe in her arms, "Yours?"

She rolled her eyes at his poor attempt of a joke, "Of course not, I haven't even flowered yet."

Gerion grinned at her bold remark and took a seat in one of her comfortable chairs, "So, where are the parents?"

"My brother, Robert, left me this small present after the feast a few months ago. His mother died during childbirth so now I'll raise him as my own."

He frowned at that, "He is dishonouring my niece with all these bastards."

"I understand your plight, but don't you dare refer to my brother's children as some kind of disease. They are still my blood, my kin." She threatened hardly, dark glare set on his person.

"I apologise for my rudeness," He rubbed his temples and regarded the boy with curiosity. "May I?"

"Depends if you're good with children."

He grinned brightly, perfect white teeth flashing, "I have a bastard daughter named Joy so that means a yes."

She grumbled in annoyance and handed her nephew to the golden-haired man, "Be careful of his head, don't jostle him too much or you might wake him up."

"Is it true?"

"What is true?" Elenys asked in confusion at his random question.

Gerion shifted the babe safely against his chest, "That you're building a nursery room for him..."

"Why yes, my nephew deserves that and more." She flickered her eyes to the handsome man. "Do you also think that bastards are unworthy of love?"

He shook his head, his golden and unruly mane bouncing back and forth. "Of course not, I'm just displeased that king Robert hurts my niece by sleeping with every girl he sets his eyes on."

"I have to admit, my lady mother and I are quite displeased as well. He has sired more children, one even in Storm's End. But there is nothing I can do. He doesn't act like that when we're around him but when we aren't with him, there is no one to stop him." Elenys sighed tiredly and took the babe from Gerion, "Is there something else on your mind?"

He blinked his eyes in surprise and flashed her a pleased smile, "It seems I have grown on you, my fair princess. As a matter of fact I do. I wish to bring my nephew, little Tyrion, to Dragonwood, with your permission of course. He has been eager to visit this place and meet you."

"As long as he acts like you then I'll gladly open my doors for him. But Tywin isn't welcome in Dragonwood and neither is Jaime Lannister."

"Fair enough. I shall depart now and come back with my nephew. Farewell, my princess."

Elenys smiled softly, "Safe travels, Lord Gerion."

.

.

.

It was another month later when Elenys had welcome Lord Tyron and his uncle in Dragonwood with no escort, just like Gerion had promised.

"Welcome in Dragonwood, my lords, I hope your stay here will be to your satisfaction. I have prepared rooms for you for your stay here."

Tyrion looked at her in bewilderment and even Gerion chuckled at the sight, "Well, nephew, don't embarrass me in front of the Dragon Queen. Greet her properly."

Blue and black mismatched eyes regarded her with caution and yet lingering on hope and excitement, "My fair princess," He took her hands slowly, thinking her to feel ashamed to be kissed by an imp, "I am honoured to be here." He placed a gentle kiss on her hand. It seemed he was still baffled by the fact that she hadn't screamed bloody murder.

"Lord Tyrion, I care not for your dwarfness. I judge people on their personality-" Gerion interrupted her rudely, "You didn't seem to judge me properly at first." "-so you have no fear in Dragonwood. Give us respect and we shall gladly return the favour." Elenys smiled softly at the man-boy and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, "As long as you don't grow to be as annoying as your uncle here then you'll always have a place here in Dragonwood." She joked in good humour.

Gerion grinned wolfishly, "The fair princess has missed me, it seems."

Elenys rolled her eyes and guided the men to their rooms within the castle, "Follow me gentlemen, I am sure you're both tired and exhausted from the long ride."

So, the two Lannister followed her, both admiring the woman in their own way.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _Winterfell is Yours_

 **-298 AC-**

* * *

 _"A lord must learn that sometimes words can accomplish what swords cannot."  
_

* * *

Nine more years have passed and Elenys felt like she truly belonged in Westeros now.

"It's about damn time I got my womanly figure back though I could do without my period or moonblood as some of the more eloquent nobles like to say." She scowled and read some papers about the finance of Dragonwood. _I'm so bored already and I haven't eve started yet.._ Brushing her fingers through her silver mane, she grasped a silver tress and held it in front of the sun. Even now at the age of nine and ten she found it strange to wake up and see herself, be it mirror or something else.

Sighing in annoyance, she glanced back to her giant stack of papers and letters to be read. "My life is fucked up." With a shake of her head, she set to work, wanting to be rid of it. Her perfectionist side wouldn't allow it any differently.

Her eyes flickered to a letter from the House of Forrester. Curious, she picked it up and broke the seal of the ironwood tree with the sword in the middle of the bark and read the content. Her eyebrows rose as high as her hairline when she finished reading it. So it seemed that Asher had developed feelings for her. Chuckling softly, she shook her head as her thoughts swirled to the handsome Forrester boy, no, _man._ Even Rodrik was a fine-looking man, handsome and knightly. Mayhaps, she should visit them. It certainly had been a long time that she hadn't visited them.

"That flirt..."

Shaking her thoughts about Rodrik and Asher away, she focused on the report about the happenings around the Grand Market, Dragonwood's trade centre with the most exquisite and expensive trades, even to the point where they sold her dragon claws, whenever Saffyre broke her claw. Thankfully, new ones seemed to grow back and replace the broken ones. They were worth quite a lot and most noble lords had opted to have a dragon claw since it seemed to be in fashion. Or something like that. Her wodka had been another trade that she had profited quite a lot from. That, along with her economy brought money into the overflowing treasure room, which she had to replace with an even bigger one, much to her glee.

Her collected taxes had been well-used for the doctor fees, pensions for the elderly, child funds for the orphans, general education and care of her city. There were no illiterate people in Dragonwood, not even in the orphanage where the matron taught all the parentless children how to read, write and more. The people in her city didn't die from hunger, thirst or coldness, only from a disease the healers couldn't find a cure for.

Which is why Dragonwood had expanded even more, more people flocking to one of the richest and healthiest city in whole Westeros. Thankfully while she had expanded her city, she had also strong, long and sturdy walls, with eight towers standing proudly, both her Baratheon and Dragonwood banners fluttering with the gentle kisses of the wind. This way her guards could take note of who entered and who left, especially if they saw any suspicious-looking folk.

She had written regulations for the inhabitants of her city and whomever disobeyed the law would be sent to the dungeons below her fortress and be banished from her walls. Until the jail was full, then the prisoners would be escorted to the Wall, if they hadn't wished for their punishment or death. In the end, no one could avoid the law. All was fair in the eyes of justice, she was even sure that Stannis would have been proud of her. Which he was after he had visited her city and checked everything. He had deemed her worthy and capable of even ruling a kingdom. The people feared angering her and thus didn't dare disobeying, but a few foolish people who dared to cross her. Though those people were either freezing their balls over or they were banished from the city after they had received their punishment from her.

Just like Ned, the recently Lord of Winterfell, after his father retired from the tiring work. Though what she lacked was Valyrian steel, something she had been looking for.

Which was also why her city had been dubbed as the city with Stark honour. That had amused her enormously, even Ned and his father had chuckled at that notion.

Before she could delve deeper into her thoughts the door was suddenly forced open and there stood- " _Steffon._ " Elenys whispered with narrowed eyes at his rude interruption.

Her nephew blushed fiercely but stood firmly in his place, a scowl present, "I want to come. You never let me see the world, aunt Elenys! I'm not a baby!"

Her harsh demeanor crumbled completely and her eyes softened at her adorable nephew. That was true, she had sheltered him from the outside world, knowing that they would treat him with disdain and disgust, just because of his heritage. Though it was about time that she would let him spread his wings. Old times sprung up when he followed her everywhere and clung to her skirt. Tears glistened her eyes and she sniffed quietly, "...fine..."

Steffon's entire personality changed completely at the sight if his crying aunt- his beautiful, powerful aunt who backed down from no challenge and instilled fear in every man's heart. "Please, don't cry, aunt..." He stepped forward and engulfed her in a strong embrace. His entire appearance down to his toes were all Robert. Blue shimmering eyes, black unruly hair and a growing sturdy body.

...she couldn't help but see him as her son, "...I just miss the little boy that followed me everywhere," Cupping his cheeks with fondness, she looked into his loving eyes, "You're like a son to me, no, you're my son. There is nothing in the world that would change." She brushed his tears away and kissed him on his forehead. "I love you."

Her little rascal nodded shakily, eyes slightly wide, "...I love you too. And I also view you as my mother."

With shaky hands, she pulled him into another embrace, whispering loving words.

.

.

She, along with Steffon decided to head outside where Arthur was training with Rhaenys and Edric, his squire. Grabbing his hand, she grinned brightly at her surrogate son, earning a brighter smile from him. After all these years and her little sister in all but blood had decided to stay in Dragonwood with Elenys and Arthur and everyone else she had known since she was a child instead of Dorne. That didn't mean that Rhaenys didn't visit her homeland- she was often accompanied by Arthur and Edric when they let for Dorne. Though this had caused some uncomfortable awkwardness in the beginning from her family in Dorne. It had changed slightly on when Oberyn had risked the cold temperature and visited them.

He had all but congratulated her in the building of this city. He had deemed it a cold and untouchable beauty, just like the Lady herself. Ever since then, Oberyn had deemed it worthy of a place to visit frequently, sometimes even with his paramour, Ellaria Sand. He found it quite strange to see the smallfolk treat bastards like normal children, something that was only acceptable in Dorne. To which she had told them that child abuse wouldn't be allowed in her city. From that day onward, he had tried to bed her, that smug bastard.

Watching Arthur was like watching him all those years back- handsome with his pale blond and grey hair, haunting violet eyes and muscle build. He was still magnificent to look at, especially during a fight. Her eyes flickered to her little sister whom was having a hard time to push Arthur back. That wasn't to say that she was bad, just that her sword skills weren't quite that good in contrary to her superb spear skills. Tutored by none other than the Red Viper one wouldn't expect any less. She had turned out to be a beauty beyond imagination; long, ringlets of black locks, dark violet eyes and the perfect curves in all places, just like her late mother.

Even Edric had fallen in love with her charms- but then again who wouldn't?

She tugged Steffon closer to her, ignoring his squirming and flushed expression, watching the scene with fondness.

.

"Really, mother?!" Steffon yelled in enthusiasm, eyes wide and childish glee apparent in his voice.

Ever since that day he had opted to call her mother, something that made her heart burst from joy. Steffon was all hers, even if it wasn't biological.

"The Starks are a nice bunch. I'm sure you'll like them."

He jumped up and down and left the room with another shout that he would start his packing. She shook her head fondly and ordered her servants to pack her belongings for a months or more, depending on her duration. She couldn't go back and forth from Winterfell. But she would certainly bring some of the harvest of last year to lessen the burden on her good friend Ned. The patch of lands that she had received from Lord Rickard, a gift for her loyalty, was enough to get a good harvest from and feed her people. Still, more food was needed, which was the reason why she had built greenhouses for the more exotic types of vegetables and fruit.

The Starks were good and honourable neighbours to have. Their connection was strong and many people from there came to her city and vice versa. They had instant free entrance. And her family-in-law, the Lannisters, with the exception of Gerion and Tyrion, were ambitious and cruel. Whenever she thought of them, something blocked her from remembering the rest. It was absolutely stressful but alas, she couldn't force herself. Forcing it to remember brought her a splitting headache so she had stopped doing that. Thus, the feeling stayed and no known reasons were there, just her gut telling her to be wary of them.

She should've written it down but that thought hadn't crossed her mind. _Fool that I was..._

"But, you know the rules."

Steffon rolled his eyes, "Yes, mother. Don't antagonize the Lannisters. Stay away from the Lannisters. Be wary of the Lannisters. Do I need to go on?"

"Cheeky brat!" She pulled and stretched his cheeks, grinning widely as her son struggled wildly, "I ought to keep you in the fortress as punishment for that behaviour!"

"No, please mother!"

She chuckled softly at his sneakiness. He knew that she went soft whenever he said that word. But she could hardly contain her happiness, the love she felt behind those words was enough to drown her.

"Just shut up and get on the horse." Turning to Arthur, she smiled gently at him, "I'll leave Rhaenys and Edric in your capable hands, my friend."

Arthur opened his mouth and she hushed him, placing her fingers on his lips, "No need to worry, I'm with Ned and the Starks. There will be no safer place than in Winterfell." Glancing at her little sister she noticed the curl of her lips, amusement shining in her violet eyes. Grinning wildly, she snaked her arms around Arthur and pulled him into a passionate kiss, leaving him stumbling and gaping like a fish. "Enjoy life more, my beloved! Rhaenys be good and I might bring you a delicious treat!" She mounted her horse and spurred her horse, all the while laughing and enjoying Arthur's angry shouts of embarrassment. Rhaenys and Edric's shrieks of laughter following her.

That prude was so easy to rile up.

It was a good thing she had allowed Steffon to lead the rest out of the Dragonwood. Waving to her people, she smiled brightly as many white and blue winter roses were thrown her way. Her people's adoration for her warmed her heart, then again, this was the reason why she did it. For her people. She just wished many lords would do the same...

.

.

.

Arya watched in awe as the famous Dragon Queen and her entourage appeared from afar- Dragonwood and Baratheon banners were fluttering in the harsh cold winds. Her eyes widened even more when Princess Elenys appeared on her black stallion, the warhorse Midnight. She looked majestic and strong like the stories from Old Nan. Her long silvery hair shone radiantly, braided and thick, some unruly bangs framing her heart-shaped face with a silver tiara on top of her head. There was no girly dress, instead she had donned a white belted tunic with black, tight pants, a fur-trimmed cloak hiding her curves from lecherous eyes and fine brown boots. Something adorned her neck and teased her eyes but she wasn't sure what it was.

All she could do was stand there with jaws agape and eyes bulging out. This had been the first time that she had seen the dragon lady and she was slightly disappointed about that fact. Once had she seen the fabled Saffyre flying above Winterfell but that had been such a long time ago that she could hardly remember. Averting her eyes to the boy next to her, she tilted her head in confusion, wondering who he was. He looked nothing like her but then again she was the only Baratheon with pure dragonblood. Which meant that her children would not, if rarely, get her silver hair or violet ones.

Running back to Winterfell, a guard helmet on top of her head, she screamed loudly, "Dragon Queen is here!" Until strong, calloused hands stopped her screeching.

"Arya, that's enough, get back in line. And where did you get that helmet?" Her father, Lord Eddard Stark berated her with a stern frown, though she could see the slight twitch of his lips.

Cheekily, she answered, "It's a secret!"

"Fine, fine, little wolf, now back in line." He watched with fond eyes as Arya pushed Bran out of her place and smirked in victory at his bristling fury. The wolfblood was strong in her, just like with Lyanna. Pushing those painful memories out of the way, he stood next to his wife and allowed a tiny smile to escape, much to her delight. His attention flickered back to the incoming party and he watched with abated breath as Elenys dismounted from her horse, dressed in regal and noble clothes, although a bit orthodox, her cloak wrapped around her. She looked every bit like the Dragon Queen she was and it always left him perplexed about her appearances.

A Baratheon who looked more Targaryen-like.

Moving his attention away from his beautiful friend, he observed his children and noticed their awed faces, even Robb looked flustered, much to his amusement.

When Elenys walked towards him, a radiant and playful smile on her lips, he couldn't help but think of Queen Rhaella, but much more beautiful, her lilac eyes shining in mirth as she noticed the looks of his children. Even Cat, his beautiful lady wife seemed transfixed.

"Ned, it's so good to see you again!" She engulfed him in a brotherly embrace, her womanly curves pressing into his body alarmed him slightly but he composed himself.

A slight chuckle escaped his lips, "Elenys, you look lovely."

When she pulled back, she grabbed his hands with gentle care, "You're still as frosty as I remember. Cheer up, my friend!"

His wife and children suppressed their laughter but he had heard them. He would talk to them later.

"Winterfell is yours, Elenys."

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "Always the formal one, Ned." She moved her attention to Cat and smiled lovingly, "Cat, it's good to see you too! You still look ravishing!" Chuckling warmly, she embraced the woman.

Cat smiled fondly, "Winterfell is pleased with your presence. It's been a long time, Elenys."

"Too long..." Elenys reminisced and looked at the little boy hiding behind his mother's skirt, "Little Rickon is quite shy, I see." She moved her attention on his firstborn son and heir, her shining purple eyes roving over him with a pleased smile, "My, oh my, Ned, your heir has become a handsome young man." Her smile turned mischievous when she looked at Ned, "Give him to me and I'll bring you back a man."

Robb's face became tomato-like and even Catelyn sputtered in shock, eyes wide.

Ned rolled his eyes, knowing what she implied, "You would corrupt my son."

"I'll show him what women can do." Her hands played with the hilt of her sword and smirked challenging at his heir, "After this I'll see how capable you are as a man with a sword." From behind them, he heard Jory and the rest choke in laughter, even the ever-quiet Jon had joined them. Though his lady wife didn't look al too pleased.

His red-faced son looked at him with wide eyes, shock and disbelief written on his face, and looked back at the mischievous dragon, "Milady, I could never dishonour you like that-" "Boy, what are you rambling about? I'm talking about a fight." Her eyes twinkled and Ned had to force himself to remain stoic, observing with a displeased frown. His son was too gullible and naive.

Robb stiffened, "...a fight?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Good, now who is this beautiful lady?" Elenys continued with a gentle smile, "You look beautiful, Lady Sansa."

Sansa blushed prettily, curtsying for the sister of the king, "You honour me, Princess Elenys."

"Nonsense, call me aunt Elenys or auntie, my love."

His daughter seemed to falter with that informal request, "...yes, aunt Elenys."

When she stopped in front of the dazed Arya, she smirked in amusement, "Well, well, the wolfblood seems strong in you, Arya. I have heard good things about you from your Lord Father." Her eyes flickered to Ned, "You're really interesting..." She continued with Bran, a slight tingle in her head creeping up, like she was supposed to know something about him, "Bran the noble knight-" "Where is your dragon?" Arya rudely interrupted.

Her entire family gasped in shock and in unison, "Arya!"

Elenys laughed loudly, "Sleeping or hunting little girls like you."

That shut her up and she continued with Bran who was looking behind her, "Don't fret, Ser Arthur isn't with me but he might drop for a visit when the king is here. Maybe you'll be able to squire for him after he knighted Lord Edric, hmm?"

His face brightened and he thanked her profusely, cheeks flushed and eyes shining in happiness.

When she looked behind the Starks, she locked eyes with the black-haired boy, warning bells ringing in her head, pursing her lips she roamed her eyes over his body. His cheeks flushed when he noticed her hungry looks and looked down in embarrassment, much to her amusement. When he looked up, she winked playfully at him, chuckling softly in bemusement.

Once the welcoming party had introduced themselves to her, she beckoned for Steffon to move next to her, "Ned, meet my son Steffon Dragonwood."

Steffon blushed at the attention he received, all eyes on him, though he bowed politely for her mother's friend, "Lord Eddard Stark, it's an honour to meet you. My mother had always spoken fondly of you."

Ned smiled warmly and ruffled his hair affectionately, "The pleasure is mine, young lord." His eyes locked with Elenys and she shook her head, telling him to keep it for later. Though when he looked at his wife, he notice the suspicious and scrutinizing look she sent him. She knew that this was Robert's bastard son but her lips remained sealed for fear of angering Elenys.

After everyone had welcomed Steffon, Ned led her to her chambers to freshen up while Cat dealt with all the provisions Elenys had sent as a good will. He was thankful that Elenys had brought them more food, knowing that her brother and his entourage would empty a good portion of Winterfell's provision.

.

.

Robb glared at Theon and Jon, "Shut up!"

"No, milady, I wouldn't dare dishonouring you!" Theon copied his actions, eyes wide and mirthful, "My honourable father would never allow that!"

Jon suppressed his laughter but couldn't stop himself, much to Robb's annoyance.

"I bet that you would've looked like a sputtering squid, Theon." Robb sneered at his good friend, glaring harshly at Jon who didn't seem to stop laughing.

Before Theon could reply with a retort, his eyes flickered behind him, "Even Jory seems like a gaping fish in her presence." He commented in bemusement, "That woman is bewitching every male around her. What I would do to get such a beauty in my bed. I would die a happy man with my cock around her tight-" "Enough!" Robb thundered with a booming voice that startled his half-brother and good friend. That image left him reeling in anger and disgust. But much to his embarrassment Princess Elenys and Jory had noticed his outburst. He blushed when Elenys smiled knowingly at him and continued talking to Jory who seemed transfixed by her every word.

.

.

.

"Jory, my guards will join yours as well. I'm sure that they would be in capable hands."

The Captain of the guards of Winterfell nodded jerkily, his cheeks slightly flushed. "I'm honoured, Princess Elenys."

"Please, call me Elenys," she started with a twitch of her lips, "After all, we're friends, aren't we?"

She saw him swallowing, his Adam's apple jerking up and down, "Don't feel so uncomfortable. I don't bite." She whispered in a sultry voice as she eyed him lustfully, "... _yet."_ Laughing quietly, she left him sputtering like a goldfish, cheeks as bright as a tomato. Ellaria had been a bad influence on her and Rhaenys. Still, the woman would be proud to know that she had such devoting attention from all the males in Winterfell. Even Oberyn would be applauding her moves, shouting encouraging catcalls.

When she passed Robb and his friends, she stopped and stared at the black-haired boy who looked more Stark than Robb. Though he had a familiair visage, the elegant eyebrows, masculine and regal jaws. Was this the bastard of Ned?

"Who are you? You look familiair..."

Theon intervened, a lustful look glinting in his eyes, "This _boy_ is Jon _Snow_ ," He mocked the bastard, stressing the word 'boy' and 'Snow'. "I'm pleased to meet you, my fair Princess." He took her calloused hands and placed a gentle kiss on it while staring deep into her eyes, "My name is Theon Greyjoy."

Her lips curled up cruelly, "Pleasure is mine," She lifted her hands and caressed his cheeks lovingly, "I have a question for you..."

"Anything for you," came his breathy reply.

Her eyes hardened and her grip on his cheeks tightened, leaving him bewildered and wide-eyed, "Never again will you insult a bastard. Am I understood?" Her voice was as harsh as the northern winter, leaving goosebumps on Theon's arms and freezing him in fear.

Theon stuttered as he looked at her burning purple eyes, "...y-y-yes, Princess Elenys..."

Elenys' harsh and deadly look vanished and a gentle smile appeared on her face, "Good, I apologize for being harsh on you, Lord Greyjoy." She moved closer to his face, her sweet breath tickling his cheek and with a warm kiss on his cheek, she whirled around and left. "Good day, my Lords."

Theon stood there in awe, "...I need to have her."

Robb and Jon stared incredulous.

.

.

Bran watched the beautiful lady train her archery skills, his eyes mesmerized by her graceful moves as each arrow hit bull's eye. All her moves were purposeful and deadly as her dragon. Braving his courage, he stepped forward- "I was wondering when you would show yourself Bran." She nocked another arrow and curled her fingers around the string of her magnificent bow, releasing her grip and watched with twinkling purple eyes as it hit the centre.

He faltered but composed himself quickly before she noticed his expression, "Prin-" "Auntie, call me that or aunt Elenys."

Bran was left bewildered at her demand, even when she had asked the same of Arya and the rest. Only Arya seemed to call her, Sansa was too lady-like and didn't dare to call her anything less than princess.

Princess Elenys was unlike anything he had heard from the rumours, though her beauty left anyone speechless. That had been no exaggeration. Now, her prowess in archery seemed to be nothing but the true. Before he uttered the words she wished to hear, Theon and his brothers appeared. Bran had never seen his father's ward with such a determined look, his bow in hand.

"Ah, more company! How wonderful!" Her lips curled in amusement when she noticed Arya sneaking behind them, probably having escaped her dreadful Septa Mordane.

Before Theon could say anything, Robb stepped forward, "I'll take that challenge."

Theon glowered at his lost chance but Robb didn't care, staring at the Dragon Queen whom seemed no older than them. His mother had told him that she was only four years older than him.

"I'm not one to back down from a challenge. What choice of weapon do you choose?"

Robb seemed to eye her carefully, his eyes flickering to her bow and then back to her mirthful eyes. "A sword, if that is alright, milady."

"It would seem extremely weird if I forced you to call me auntie," She frowned at that, "Though it would be beyond kinky..." Her eyes shimmered with no shame, "Anyways, there are children here. I should be careful with my words and eyes." Smirking, she flickered her eyes to one of her guards, "Glenn, can you hold onto my bow, my dear?" Not waiting for his reply, she threw her bow and thanked him, amused by his flushed cheeks.

Robb scowled at her teasing manner. _Vixen._ He took out his sword and twirled it expertly, waiting for her to get ready, "I'll make you regret teasing me like that."

"Have I angered you, my Lord?"

He rolled his eyes at her sweet, innocent look, not fooled by it. "Perhaps you should show capable you are with a sword."

Her eyes glinted with amusement, a slight laugh escaping her plump and kissable lips. He forced himself to focus on her movements instead of her melodic laughter that seemed to chime like bells. "I like your attitude Robb. Theon, dear, can you be the judge." She didn't wait for his reply and continued, "The person to lose will have to yield. Any questions? No? Good, let's start this."

He glared at her final comment as she readied her stance with sword in hand, "I'll make you eat dust, lordling."

Feeling angered that she didn't look at him like a man, he charged at her, slashing towards her left side.

.

Bran watched in fascination as Elenys blocked his parries, pushing Robb into defence. Her movements were elegant and graceful. Laughter escaped her lips as she dodged Robb's side sweep, kicking him in the chest. Robb gasped in pain and ducked another stab to his abdomen, keeping his distance from her as he tried to even out his breathing.

He flinched when he saw Robb getting swept off his feet, sword aimed at his throat.

Robb glowered at her in shame and anger, "You let your anger control you. Don't. You could have defeated me easily with your strength because my strength lies with my bow and dagger. Alas, you saw red." Elenys held her hand out for him to take and pulled him up with a gentle smile, "But you're not bad. Your skills with the sword is really good." When she looked around her she noticed a large crowd around the training pit. Her smile brightened when she looked at her son, Steffon, "Ah, Steffon, what did you think of your mother's skill?"

Bran knew that Steffon was not her real son since Steffon had told him so, but there were still some resemblances to the two.

To his amusement, Steffon raised an elegant eyebrow, "Mother, you would have lost if he wasn't so furious with your teasing."

"Steffon! You little brat!"

He watched with amusement as Steffon turned tail and ran while Elenys shouted for him to come back and man up.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _The King's Entourage_

 **-298 AC-**

* * *

 _"Swift as a deer. Quiet as a shadow. Fear cuts deeper than swords. Quick as a snake. Calm as still water."  
_

* * *

She raked her fingers across his back, gasping sensually as his lips fluttered across her neck. His heavy breathing became louder as his hands fumbled with her long silky gown. Her patience snapped and she pulled back, staring into his lustful looks as she released the tight laces from her bodice, feeling better without the corset as it dropped from her arms, revealing her bare shoulders and breasts.

Shivering from the cold and his passionate dark eyes, she smirked playfully and closed the gap between them with a heating kiss, tongues dancing for dominance. She felt his hard member poking against her bare stomach, feeling arousal in her lower region. With cloudy eyes, she unbuttoned his blouse and scraped her nails over his muscled chest, admiring the way his muscles protruded with a curl of her lips. She released a breathy moan when his tongue and teeth nibbled and licked her cold, erected nipple. His expert fingers moved to her underwear and pulled it downwards in one sweep.

Another sensual moan left her bruised lips when his hot lips started kissing her abdomen and moved down to her thighs. Dark, stormy eyes locked with her as he stood up and released his throbbing member as she observed his every move with sharp and pleasing eyes. His fingers curled around her thighs tightly and probably leaving a bruise or two but she didn't care.

" _Fuck me,"_ was her arousing demand as she spread her legs wider, enjoying the way his eyes roved over her body, hungry for more.

He pulled her legs up, pushing her towards him and growled lowly when she encircled his waist. "You vixen."

She fluttered her dark lashes, watching his eyes glint erotically. Without another word, he forced his lips upon her and entered her roughly, muffling his shrieks of pleasure as he pounded her. She clawed his back like an animal at his violent thrusts, moaning and gasping in pleasure. Dainty, long fingers pulled his ebony locks, urging him to go faster with each thrust.

"As my princess demands," came his low, animalistic growl.

.

.

.

Elenys stood on her tip-toes and placed an innocent kiss on his lips, "You were wonderful, Jory. Let's join the others before they get suspicious." The smell of sex and sweat clung to them but walking outside in the crisp of the night through the medieval fortress had lessened it enormously and she chatted further with the handsome captain, laughing at his jokes.

Her lips curled up seductively, "You forgot that I was on top of you."

"Still, it seemed that you couldn't get quite enough of my spear, my Princess," was his cheeky retort, his gaze eyeing her hungrily.

She laughed loudly, "How cocky of you! I'm absolutely smitten with your spear."

"As my Princess commands."

Rolling her eyes, she continued her trek to the feast hall, her arms around the captain as they continued their flirting. When they entered the hall, all eyes moved to them and she smiled radiantly, satisfied and content for the moment. Her eyes moved to Jory who had released her arms and placed a gentle kiss on her hand, "My Princess, by your leave."

"Don't forget that you owe me a dance, Jory."

He chuckled softly and promised her that he would be the first to dance with her. With that he turned around and left to join his companions who were eyeing him with jealousy. Snorting in amusement, she walked towards the high table and passed Jon Snow looking at her with those solemn grey eyes.

"Jon, good to see you."

His eyes widened, cheeks flushed when he had been caught staring at her, mumbling an embarrassed greeting. She walked further and joined the rest of the Stark family.

.

.

Jon couldn't help it- he kept staring at the famed Dragon Queen, his eyes following her every move. He swallowed painfully when she drunk from her goblet, her red lips teasing him. Shifting uncomfortably, he tried to get into a relaxed position, his member constricted in his pants.

"-on! Jon?!"

Bewildered and confused, he forced his attention to the person seated next to him, "Huh? Robb, when did you get here?"

Robb rolled his eyes in annoyance, "For the past five minutes but you seemed much more interested in the princess than you brother." A teasing smirk appeared on his face, much to Jon's irritation, "Don't mind me. Keep eyeing her until she takes notice."

Jon flushed at his remark and scowled at him, "As if you're any better."

Before Jon could respond, loud and cheerful music started playing. Blinking his eyes he stared at Jory who had asked the first dance from Elenys. He felt a shot of annoyance and jealousy ripple through him as Elenys gracefully accepted his offer and descended down the stairs like an enchanting goddess.

"Really... Jory? That little cheating bastard, no offence Jon."

Jon scoffed at Robb, "None taken, though those two seem awfully close." His eyes narrowed when he noticed Jory's hand much too low for his liking, "He can't get his hands off her."

"Jory is enjoying it too much. Perhaps someone else should interfere before he gets too much ideas." Robb downed his entire wine and stood up, moving through the crowd of dancers.

With a heavy heart, Jon watched as Robb interrupted the two dancers and smirked at the irritated Jory as he released Elenys' hand. His stormy grey eyes watched her sensual move of the hips as Robb placed his hands on her shoulder and waist respectively. He watched his brother dance and laugh with the teasing princess, his face glowed pleasantly, eyes crinkled in amusement.

A pang of jealousy hit him and he wanted to get out of this room, his breathing getting difficult with each laughter that escaped their lips. Not wanting to suffer anymore, he stood up abruptly and left the hall briskly. The difference between his trueborn brother and his bastardy left him reeling in disgust and jealousy. He couldn't help it and yet it felt wrong to hate Robb so he decided to get out lest his brother saw his furious looks.

.

.

Robb watched mesmerised as Elenys twinkled in laughter, his eyes flickering to her red lips.

"Not bad, you surprise me with your dancing skills."

He smirked teasingly and twirled her around, watching her laugh freely, "That's not all I'm good at, milady." He noticed her heated stare and felt his cheeks redden at her hungry looks. His heart hammered in his chest and he swallowed loudly as her fingers tightened her grip on his shoulders and she leaned closer to him.

"Mayhaps you ought to show me, _milord._ " Her seductive voice reached his ears.

To his annoyance, Theon interrupted them with a cough and his cocky smirk. He almost bristled at his comment but forced himself to appear nonchalant.

"Mayhaps I can help you with that, princess?"

Elenys chuckled softly, her chiming sound lovely and pleasing to his ears, "Challenge accepted, Lord Greyjoy." Moving her attention on the heir of Winterfell, she curtsied lowly, "Milord, till next time, it was a pleasure dancing with you."

"No, the pleasure was all mine." With a kiss on her hand, he left her, inwardly cursing Theon for his timing.

.

.

Steffon scowled at the lecherous looks his mother was getting. At times it was difficult to contain the anger within him but he had no choice. His mother would strangle him if he would start screaming like a child. Instead, he stood up and walked towards his mother, glaring at the roaming hands which seemed to lower each second.

Ticking her mother on the back, he watched as she turned around and brightened at his presence, "Steffon! My love, are you here for a dance?"

He eyed the other dark, lean and handsome man with displeasure and nodded curtly, "Yes, mother. May I?" He smirked cockily at the glowering man and grabbed her mother's hands, pushing between the two. "By your leave, ser." He mocked him with a twitch of his lips. He almost chuckled in glee when the man stomped away, but one narrowed look from his mother made him cower in fear.

"You're getting good." She commented thoughtfully and then her face turned into a pleasing smile, "That's my boy, rescuing his mother at the age of nine."

The rest of the night was spent dancing with Steffon and even Ned, laughing and joking with the Stark family and singing in happiness.

.

.

"How are your provisions, Ned?"

The Lord of Winterfell furrowed his eyebrows, arms crossed, "We will need two more harvests to survive the upcoming harsh winter." Ever since his father had retired, Lord Rickard had opted to travel around the North to meet his retainers and feast with them. He had taught his son everything he knew and believed in him. The rest was up to Ned.

She nodded seriously, "And your greenhouses?"

"Good, the harvest is coming nicely. Though I prefer to set it aside for emergency matters."

Playing with one of her silver locks, she grabbed a grape and popped it in her mouth. "Good. If you're ever in need of something, don't hesitate to send a letter. Dragonwood is yours, Ned."

He smiled in gratitude, "Winterfell has your gratitude Elenys."

Eye-smiling to her friend, she stood up, "Good, now let's go for a walk, staying cooped up in this room is unhealthy Ned." She offered her arms and smiled pleasingly when he grabbed her arm and followed her outside. Normally, Ned would've protested more but she could see the harsh lines on his forehead and the bags under his tired eyes.

"Have you made a decision?"

He sighed in distress, "Will I even have a choice? You know how Robert is..."

"True, I wish I could help you out but stubborn Robert would settle with nothing else. Even if I offered my service, he would still want you to be his Hand." Elenys watched her breath turn into smoky wisps and inhaled the cold, frigid air. "If there is anything I can do for you, I'm all ears." She tightened her grip on his arms, "Don't worry, I'll keep my promise and come to King's Landing, even if Arthur and Rhaenys would protest fervently."

His eyes shone with appreciation, "I'm indebted to you, Elenys."

"Nonsense, court is nothing for you Ned. You're much too honourable to survive in that pit of snakes." She chuckled at his affronted looks, "Someone needs to look after you."

Suddenly, Arya appeared and screamed in delight, "Father, look, it's her dragon!" She pointed upwards, eyes wide with excitement when everything darkened.

"It seems Saffyre became quite bored." Elenys started as she looked at her roaring dragon who seemed to circle the huge castle, split eyes searching. "Arya, would you like to meet her?"

Ned furrowed his brows, anger evident in his tone, "Absolutely not."

"Father, please, I promise I will attend every lesson with Sansa!" Arya promised, big doe eyes staring at Ned.

Elenys chuckled quietly and ignored Ned's harsh glare, "Really Ned, she'll be with me. Don't worry."

"Didn't you say that Saffyre didn't allow anyone near her?" Ned countered, resolve crumbling with each plea his daughter uttered to the point where it even got ridiculous.

"Perhaps Arya will be the first person Saffyre will allow to touch?"

Ned didn't look convinced, "No and that's my final answer."

Arya screamed in anger and stomped her feet on the ground, complaining and protesting until Ned got fed up and sent his daughter away.

"You have corrupted my children," he stated flatly, eyes disgruntled.

Elenys laughed quietly and continued her trek with Ned, changing the subject and charming him with her gentle smiles and questions about his father.

.

.

After her meeting with Saffyre, Elenys walked back to Winterfell, enjoying the fresh and crispy air. Whenever she passed the inhabitants of Winterfell, excited greetings welcomed her politely and at times, they even offered her something sweet. Her eyes moved to the training yard and there she found a lone wolf.

Elenys stared at Jon with hard eyes and frowned in confusion. _Why does it feel that I should know something about this man?_ Squinting her eyes in dissatisfaction, she pondered over the question until her head ached. Sighing in annoyance, she sauntered towards him, questions swirling in her head.

"Jon, can I have a minute of your time?"

He stopped his merciless attacks on the training dummy, hands lowering down as he regarded her curiously, "Princess-" "Elenys will do Jon."

"Very well. How can I help you Elenys?"

She smiled softly and leaned against the wooden fence, "Jon, have we met?"

Arching an eyebrow, he replied confused, "Just once, when we were little, I think?"

Her eyes widened as old memories surfaced to the top, "You're right! You were with Robb!" Smile brightening, she continued, "You were adorable!" Blinking her eyes, she fixed her attention back to the present and looked at Jon, "But even without that, you look like someone I've met..." Walking closer to him, she searched in his eyes, observing his strong and defined jaws, "...who is your mother, Jon?"

He looked put out by that question, fists clenched tightly, "...I don't know." His expression was pained and he avoided looking into her eyes, "My father never told me."

Elenys nodded, disappointed but still, there was something familiair about Jon. His solemn look reminded her of someone, but who...?

"Fine," she pursed her lips in annoyance and took a step back, smirking teasingly when she noticed him breathe out in relief, "Am I making you uncomfortable, ser?"

He shook his head, black locks whipping back and forth, "Of course not, Elenys!"

"It's alright Jon. Come, walk with me, please?"

He stiffened and furrowed his brows, "It would be unbecoming of a princess to walk with a bastard, milady."

"Don't say such nonsense or I might be tempted to shove my dagger up your ass." She glared harshly, her temper rising, "Take my hand before I drag you with me."

Jon didn't dare disobeying her and linked his arm through hers, "Yes, milady."

"What do you think about my son Steffon?"

She took another deep breath and pushed her anger away. Jon had been hurt so many times about his birth that she could hardly blame him.

"...you've raised a good boy, carefree and polite. Is he your real son though? I mean no offen-" "Relax Jon, I'm not going to feed you to Saffyre." She giggled at his wide-eyed look, "Steffon is not my son, no matter how badly I wish him to be. He is in fact my brother's bastard, King Robert." She sighed sadly, "I don't care who birthed him, only that I love him like a son, which is why I didn't give him the name Snow. Steffon Dragonwood sounds much better." Her eyes flickered back to Jon, seeing his thoughtful look she continued, "I love him and I would kill anyone who dares to hurt him, let alone call him a bastard."

"That's why you don't like the word bastard?"

She hummed softly, "Don't lower yourself because of others. You still have a long life ahead of you." Coming to a stop, she faced him with a gentle smile, "You could even become my sworn shield if you want, just don't join the Night's Watch. You deserve much better."

His eyes widened considerably, mouth agape, "How do you know about that? I haven't even told my father."

"That's something for another time. Think about my words, Jon." Placing a tender kiss on his cheek, she left him shocked and confused beyond words.

...

.

Elenys snapped her eyes open, her breathing loud and heavy. _What was that dream about...?_ She couldn't quite remember it but she had a very bad feeling about it. It was still dark and she didn't feel like going to sleep, not wanting to have that dream again. With a tired sigh, she stood up, rubbing her temples gently and walked to her wardrobe to take out her fur-trimmed cloak. Wrapping it tightly against her thinly-covered body, she slipped her boots on and stepped outside her room. Flickering her eyes to her son's room, she opened the door and peeked inside. Furrowing her brows, she noticed that he had pushed all his fur and blankets away, shivering slightly from the coldness.

"Silly Steffon..."

Smiling warmly towards her little dragon, she covered his body and tucked him in, "I love you..." Elenys whispered softly, kissing him on his forehead. She watched with fondness as his lips curled up, his face peaceful and content. He looked so much younger asleep than when he was awake. But she was glad that Steffon wasn't treated like Jon was, not that she would allow it though. She would slaughter anyone who dared to belittle her son. Besides, everyone in Dragonwood knew that you didn't mess with the Dragon Queen.

She brushed his hair away, marvelling at the soft texture and stood up, tip-toeing to the door and closing it behind her. When she got outside, she almost shrieked when she noticed Robb leaning against the wall, hands clutching her cloak tightly.

"You stupid, don't do that!" She whisper-shouted angrily, fuming at his pleased expression.

Robb smirked in contentment, "I apologise for scaring you but I saw you coming out of Steffon's room and was curious."

She glowered at him, eyes burning with defiance, "They say that curiosity killed the cat, dear ser."

"Aye, and satisfaction brought it back," he countered with obvious smugness.

Elenys pursed her lips and watched him stoically, until she muffled her laughter with her hands and brightened like the sun. "Touche, Robb."

"Pleasure dealing with you, milady."

"Would you join me for a walk?" She whispered softly, walking closer to him, "My mind is troubled and some fresh air would do me good."

Robb seemed to have lost his composure, looking left and right, "I don't think my father would be pleased if he knew I was escorting you in the middle of the night..."

Rolling her eyes, Elenys grabbed his hand and dragged him with her, "Nonsense, your father knows that I'm a capable woman. I just need someone to talk to." Smirking teasingly, she stopped and leaned closer to his face, watching with amusement as his face reddened, "Or where you thinking of other things, Robb?"

"N-no, walking and talking is acceptable, milady."

She giggled quietly and continued walking, "Tell me when you change your mind. I'm always interested in other _activities._ "

Robb could only gulp and pray that his arousal wasn't visible or she would tease him endless.

.

.

Grinning wildly at Elenys, he threw her a snowball, enjoying the shocked look on her face. Unfortunately that look was replaced with her challenging smirk, her purple eyes shimmering in confidence, "You're so dead, Robb Stark!"

He dodged her incoming snowballs and attacked relentlessly, not giving her a chance to hit back. Crouching behind a tree, he re-filled his stash of snowballs and listened closely for any movements. After he finished, he grabbed another snowball, ignoring his freezing fingers and peeked behind the tree. Furrowing his brows, he tried searching for Elenys but it seemed like she was hiding somewhere else.

With narrowed eyes, he lowered his knees and sneaked closer, forcing himself to be quiet. Even after a thorough search and he still came empty-handed. Slowly on worry took over his joy and he hissed her name, fearing that something might have happened to the princess. Dear God, his father would slaughter him if she got hurt because of him.

"Ele- _Ahhhh!_ " A very unmanly scream tore trough his lips when he felt the snow trickling down his back, rendering him a shivering mess.

He turned around and saw the vixen with a pleased smile, cheeks flushed and stance relaxed, "That's for scaring me earlier."

Without thinking clearly, he lurched forwards and tackled her to the ground, "You evil woman!" He straddled her waist and pushed her hands back, enjoying her wide-eyed look, "Surprised? I'm not always a jittering mess, _milady._ "

Her shocked look dissolved and a knowing smile appeared instead, making him a tiny bit nervous, "What will you do next, milord? Take me right here?"

His cheeks flared up when he looked at her sultry eyes, hair wild and free in the snowy landscape. He started sputtering apologise, leaning backwards. But just when he was about to stand up and help her, he was suddenly lying flat on the ground, "Always remain vigilant, Robb." Elenys leaned closer and her sweet aroma of peaches and winter roses invaded his nostrils, "You might never know what your enemy's next move will be."

Robb was hypnotized by her and he watched with half-lidded eyes as her fingers roamed over his chest. His eyes widened when she pressed her lips against his, kissing him hungrily and leaving him lusting for more. Just when he was about to kiss her back, she stopped and stood up, "Come on lover boy, your back must be freezing by now. Let's get you warmed up before you catch a cold."

For the rest of the walk Robb could only follow and stare, his mind replaying the kiss over and over again.

.

.

.

When Elenys woke up it was to a warm body- she snuggled even closer, enjoying the relaxing scent.

"...mother?"

That was when all hell broke loose. Her eyes snapped wide open and she shot upwards, groaning pitiful when her head pounded merciless. Weakly opening her eyes, she looked at the puzzled face of her son and tried to focus, "Steffon?" Glancing to the side, she noticed Robb's sleeping form. Thankfully, he was clothed. "Ahh, what are you doing here?"

He raised his eyebrow, looking unimpressed with her action, "It's already morning and the king will arrive within two more hours. I came here to wake you up." Steffon smirked mischievously, "Lady Catelyn is looking for Robb, just so you might know." With that, he left her room, satisfied with the outcome.

"...cheeky little brat." Sighing in annoyance, she averted her eyes back to Robb, "Robb, wake up, your mother is looking for you." After a rough push, he opened his tired eyes, groaning weakly until he stared at her, his eyes widening slowly on as his cheeks reddened by the minute. Feeling vindictive, she smiled sultry and brushed her silver mane over her shoulder, "You were wonderful last night. I'm quite satisfied, Robb."

His entire face changed completely; a look of alarm appeared on his face, "Milady, my deepest apologies for dishonouring you like that." His breath hitched in his throat when he heard the sound of his mother through the door, "Elenys, can I come in, dear?"

Licking her lips, she looked at Robb who was shaking his head in fear and snickered quietly, "Catelyn, I'm still indecent. I'll come and find you when I'm finished."

"Alright, I'll see you at breakfast."

Elenys waited until Catelyn's footsteps quieted down and turned her attention back to the squirming and uncomfortable-looking Robb. "I want compensation for my maidenhead, Robb." Quivering her lips, she stared at the ground, forcing her eyes to water to complete the act, "What will you do?"

He grabbed her hands and stared deep into her eyes with such an intent it left her breathless, "I will talk to my father to marry you. I will take responsibility for my dishonourable act."

Her cheeks flushed hotly and she was left speechless as she stared into his eyes, "...Robb, are you serious?" Her heart hammed loudly and she cursed herself for becoming like those frivolous maidens who giggled unashamedly. Her eyes followed his hands until he cupped her cheeks lovingly, stroking it with care, "Absolutely."

Swallowing loudly, she relished in his cold hands and stared at his loose pants, "...we didn't have sex, Robb. You just fell asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

"Oh..."

She laughed quietly and looked back in his Tully blue eyes, "But I appreciate your offer Robb. You're sweet." Elenys kissed his cheek, "You're tru-" A squeak left her lips when Robb attacked her lips hungrily, his hands roaming over her body and leaving her aching for more. She gasped loudly when she felt his hard member poking against her inner thigh, trying to keep up to his hot touches as her hands snaked around his neck, "Robb, not now. We can't..." Her breath increased by the moment when his lips bit and sucked her throat, moving downwards until he pushed the straps of her nightgown down, reveling on the smooth skin of her bare shoulders.

He pushed her back down on the bed, enjoying the pleasing sight as his heated stare sent her goosebumps everywhere, "You have no idea what you do to me..."

"Robb, may-" Her sentence became muffled when Robb closed the gap between them again, ravishing her lips merciless. She blinked her eyes, trying to focus but it was hard when his fingers pushed her gown even more down and revealing more skin. Another breathy moan left her bruised lips when his hands fondled her breasts skillfully, playing with her stiff nipples. "You stup- _aaah_ -id jerk..."

Mesmerized and lusting for more, Elenys switched position and straddled Robb, "You impatient fool." She snarled angrily, ripping his blouse open and raked her fingers over his chest, forcing her lips on him. Her fingers moved to his pants and she loosened the laces, sneaking her fingers in his underwear and stroking his throbbing member, "You better fuck me good or I'll put a sword through you."

Robb's eyes darkened until they were swirling with nothing but lust, "I'll make sure you won't even be able to pick up a sword."

She rocked her body against his member, moaning quite loudly but not caring anymor- "Auntie, you're nee- _Oh my God?!"_ Arya's loud shriek snapped her back to reality and looking at the girl she could say that she was shocked and disgusted. Quickly, pulling her nightgown back on, she stood up with shaky legs and covered Robb's body with the blankets and furs. " _Arya_ , come inside. _Now._ " Not wasting another breath, she walked with long strides towards the door and peeked outside.

Her face flushed when she saw Catelyn's worried face, followed by the rest of the Starks. Feeling her heart thunder madly, she closed the door and locked it, "Robb, pick up your clothes and hide under my bed."

Alarmed, Robb followed her orders. Narrowing her eyes, she stared at the laughing Arya who seemed pleased with herself, "Pretend like you saw a huge spider."

"I'm not afraid of a spider!"

Elenys groaned and face-palmed, "I'll let you see Saffyre if you say it."

"Deal!" Arya stated smugly, her lips curled up in satisfaction.

There was a frantic knock on her door and she opened it, shooting a warning look to Arya, "Catelyn, good to see. What brings you here?" She ignored Ned's flustered look and his quick departure as he ushered everyone else away.

"I heard Arya screaming..."

Elenys nodded and pushed Arya outside, "Arya here screamed because she saw a spider. Isn't that right?" She almost gritted her teeth when Arya looked at her bed. Forcing herself to smile, she felt her cheeks hurt from the strain.

"Don't worry mother, I killed the huge spider because auntie here was afraid."

 _Don't kill her. Don't kill her._ "That's absolutely right. Now if you'll excuse me, I still need to get ready. Good day to you both." She gently pushed them outside and closed her door, locking it to be on the safe side. When she heard them leave, she slumped down, sighing in relief.

Her eyes flickered back to the bed where she saw Robb's head peeking out. "You stupid. Couldn't you suppress your carnal urges?"

At least he had the decency to blush prettily.

"Good because I have had enough excitement for the day."

She chuckled in amusement when she saw the hopeful look on Robb's face vanish instantly.

.

.

Elenys stepped out of her bath, water and winter roses flowing down her body. After she had ushered Robb outside, she had called servants to bring her hot water for her bath to release the pent-up stress. She dried herself with her towel and observed the dress waiting for her to be worn. Nothing but the best had been prepared just to rub her beauty in Cersei's face.

That woman made her hackles rise with only a look.

Her dress had been made by her own dressmaker; a beautiful silver dress with shimmering diamonds strapped to her bodice. Thankfully the cleavage would only reveal enough to tease, no need to make herself look like a harlot. Touching the glimmering drapes, she smiled softly as she remembered Rhaenys' look after she had tried it on.

 _"You'll make that bitch look like a beggar!"_

Shaking her thoughts back to reality, she started readying herself, enjoying the peaceful quietness.

.

.

Robb looked around, ignoring Arya's smug look, and tried futilely to find Elenys. The king was already hugging Ned and he couldn't help but wonder where she was, worry creeping over. His jumbled feelings made no sense and when she was near him, he was absolutely driven insane with those twinkling purple eyes. She left him reeling in arousal and the need to have her. His earlier actions hadn't helped at all. He had acted without thinking, wanting to feel every inch of her body.

He didn't even know whether he was relieved or displeased by Arya's loud interruption.

"Ahh, Ned, your son has grown up into a fine young man." King Robert spoke loudly, his voice echoing around them. Robb blinked his eyes and saw that the king had grabbed his hand tightly, smiling cheerfully at him, "You'll be a good lad, just like your father."

When the queen stepped appeared in front of him, her cold and emerald-green eyes boring holes into him, everyone froze at the lighthearted, soft voice tat came from behind them, "Brother!"

All eyes moved towards the princess and to say that Robb was left breathless would be an understatement. Curly, silvery hair was fixed up with a shimmering dragon brooch, several bangs framing her lovely face. His eyes roved over flushed cheeks and then to her red plump lips. Robb couldn't help but wonder how she looked like under her black cloak. When she neared her brother, he noticed her eyes flickering towards him and then back to her brother. He would have missed it if he had closed his eyes.

"Elenys! You look absolutely charming, little sister!" Robert's entire demeanour changed and his eyes twinkled with happiness at the sight of Elenys.

Robb was interrupted by a loud cough and looking back, he noticed, to his embarrassment, that he had ignored the queen in favour of Elenys. Smiling weakly, he kissed her hand and tried to apologise, only for her to brush his apology rudely away.

 _What a jealous bitch..._


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _Secrets reveal nothing but the Truth_

 **-298 AC-**

* * *

 _"A lion doesn't concern itself with the opinion of sheep."  
_

* * *

Once Robert and Ned left for the crypts to pay their respect, Elenys turned her attention to the waves of Lannister hair that seemed to stretch till no end. Furrowing her brows, she picked her dress up and opened her mouth to address Cersei, but someone else beat her to it.

"Ah, Elenys, you grow more beautiful each day and dare I say, even the most beautiful woman in the entire realm."

Elenys was left bewildered when she locked eyes with familiar emerald-green eyes, " _Gerion_?!"

"The one and only, my fair princess." He dismounted his horse and walked towards her gracefully, eyes sweeping over her form, "I've missed you."

Her lips twitched upwards, "You fool, why didn't you reply to my letter?" She engulfed her arms around him, smiling softly, "I was worried."

Gerion pulled back and snaked an arm around her waist, "I'll explain everything later on. For now, introduce me to everyone here."

Elenys chuckled softly, shaking her head, "Very well." Once she introduced everyone to Gerion, even the glowering Robb, she moved her attention back to Cersei. She didn't seem all too pleased with Gerion's behaviour but there was nothing she could do. Gerion would chew her out in front of these people.

"Cersei, my lovely good-sister. It's lovely to see you again," was her dry reply, "Let me meet my nephews and niece." Brushing Cersei aside, she locked eyes with Joffrey, the Crown Prince. The boy, no, man seemed to be as old as Robb and a few years younger than her. She stared at his golden locks and then to his eerie emerald eyes, _all Lannister and not a drop of Baratheon,_ "Joffrey, it's lovely to meet you. Come and give your aunt a hug." Something about those words felt wrong, but she had no idea what it was. She pushed it aside for later and engulfed her nephew into a loving embrace, kissing him on his forehead, "You look handsome, nephew."

His cheeks tinted with red, "Thank you, aunt Elenys."

Elenys had heard some nasty rumours about Joffrey, but right now, she couldn't see anything evil with him. _Thoughts for later..._ She moved her attention to Myrcella and little Tommen, "Now, come here and give your auntie a welcoming hug!" Crouching on her knees, she urged the little rascals forward and laughed brightly when they tackled her with surprising might. "Last time I saw you both was when you were crawling and babbling nonsensical words."

Pleased with the introduction, she snaked an arm around Joffrey and pulled the little ones with her, "Cersei, your children are absolutely adorable. You have done a very good job. I'm sure that my brother was pleased, I know I am." Smiling softly at Steffon, she beckoned him forwards, "Steffon, come and meet your nephews and niece."

Cersei jerked her head back towards her, eyes slightly wide, "..son?"

Elenys nodded in confirmation, not wanting her to know about Robert's bastard. "My cute nephews and niece, meet Steffon Dragonwood." She watched with fondness as Joffrey grabbed Steffon's hand tightly, welcoming him, followed by Myrcella and then Tommen.

All the while ignoring Cersei's imploring gaze. She braced herself for Robert's anger, thinking that she was doing it for Steffon's sake. If Cersei knew that this was Robert's bastard then there would be hell to pay. She was even sure that she would send someone to kill him.

.

.

" _What_?!" Elenys flinched at his angry shouts, " _Out! All of you!"_

She watched with tired eyes as everyone left the room and the door closed. Elenys moved her attention to her furious brother who seemed to struggle with his composure, anger bubbling within him.

His stormy eyes swirled with shock, disgust and anger, "Elenys, _explain,_ before I drag you with your hair to marry this bastard who dishonoured you!"

"Wait one second." She walked to the door and opened it briskly, staring with unimpressed eyes at the stumbling servant, "Begone before I rip out your throat." The little boy scrambled away and she waited until there was no one left. Satisfied, she closed the door behind her and walked to her brother, who still eyed her with revulsion. She shivered at that look, feeling dirty but embraced herself. _All for Steffon._

"Before you scream about my chasteness, he's not my real son. He's yours." Elenys crossed her arms and eyed him sternly, "You left a present in my city after the feast I had organised for you." Narrowing her eyes angrily, "You never think, do you Robert?!"

Robert gaped at her, "He's mine?"

"Of course, he is! Do you really think I would spam children on my path, like you do?!" Her voice rose higher as her fury increased, "And now you dare to scream at me because of the same facts? Have you no shame, brother?! Mother would have been ashamed of you?!"

This was the last drop- she saw Robert rise and towering over her petite form, " _Mother is dead._ " He slapped her harshly on the cheek and snarled at her as she fell on the ground.

Elenys felt tears prickle her eyes as she touched her cheek with trembling fingers, her mind jumbled and shocked as she looked at her brother, "...you _slapped_ me..."

Her brother blinked his eyes several times and she watched as his eyes widened in equal shock, reality punching him in his gut, "Elenys, I-I'm sorry-" "Save it for someone who cares, _brother._ " She spat out in disgust as she stood on shaky legs, whirling around and leaving her brother.

"Elenys, get back here! _Now!_ "

Forcing her sobs down, she ran in panic and tried to look for her son, "Steffon!" Her eyes moved from person to person until she found her son, along with Joffrey and the rest.

"Aunt Elenys?" Joffrey spoke in a concerned tone.

She forced herself to smile prettily but instead tears dripped down, "I'm fine, Joffrey dear." Flickering her attention back to Steffon, "Steffon, my love, we're leaving."

Her son grabbed her hands, looking at her with worry in his stormy blue eyes, "Mother, what happened?"

Shaking her head, she led him back to their room, ignoring everyone else around her, "Not now, Stef." With each movement, her breathing became hard until she nearly collapsed in front of her door. Once she was behind the door, she pulled Steffon towards her and stumbled to her bed. "I'm so sorry Stef. I know you wanted to meet your real father and because of my stupidity I blew up all your chances."

Steffon cupped his mother's cheeks, eyes widening at the harsh imprint that seemed to throb, "Mother, who did this to you?"

"Don't worr-" "Was it king Robert, my biological father?"

She inhaled sharply and shook her head, "No, it wasn't h- Steffon?! Where are you going?!" She shrieked loudly, getting up and tripped on her long, overflowing dress. Picking up her dress, she ran outside, following her son as he stomped angrily, eyes blazing with vengeance. "Steffon! Get back!"

Her heart thundered and somewhere far away, she heard the roar of a furious dragon. To her relief, she saw Jon appear in front of her, "Jon, grab Steffon for me!"

Bewildered and confused, he looked at the black-haired boy of nine and picked him like a sack of potatoes. "No, Jon, let go! King Robert hurt Elenys, I need to avenge my mother!" He kicked and screamed ferociously, "He hurt my mother, Jon..." The boy sniffed and Jon pitied him, feeling bad for doing this but if he released his grip on the boy, things would become even more disastrous.

When Jon locked eyes with Elenys, his breath seemed to stop and he regarded her red cheek with worry, "Elenys, are you alright?"

"Let's get inside, Jon."

He nodded in compliance and walked in her luxurious chambers, the fragrance of winter roses invading his nostrils.

"Put Steffon on my bed, please." He did as asked and watched with wide eyes as she released the laces on her bodice, allowing the beautiful gown to drop down her body. Thankfully, she had a lighter, thin gown under it or he would've declared her mad. Though now he had a clear view of all her curves. Jon felt bad for eyeing her like that when she was mad with grief.

He watched her walk towards them, her hair a mess, and dried tear tracks marked on her cheeks, "Thank you for the help, Jon..."

 _You still look as beautiful,_ he thought as dark thoughts swirled in his head. "I will leave you two to it." He stood up and smiled gently at the silver-haired woman, "Take care, Elenys."

Before he closed the door, he heard her breathy reply, almost a whisper.

.

.

Robb knocked on the door and listened intently, "Elenys, are you alright?"

He heard someone shuffle and then a quiet curse, "A moment, please." After some minutes where he felt awkward for standing in front of her door, Elenys appeared in front of him, still an enchanting vision with the messy hair and tired eyes, "How are you?"

He heard the vicious rumours from Cersei and her handmaiden when he passed them. That woman didn't even care about her good-sister and that had disgusted him beyond words. To be honest, he had been shocked when he had heard that Robert had hit his little sister. That was something that neither father nor mother had ever done. Not even he himself had hit his sisters. He loved them too much to hurt them like that.

After his shock came his boiling anger, he had wanted to punch that man in the face and make him regret his aggressive actions. It was a good thing that the king had looked miserable. If he had been pleased then there would be no one to stop him from lunging at the fat man and kill his father's best friend. King or not, hitting your sister was a big no for him.

"Come inside, Robb. I have asked for some relaxing herb tea, along with some lemon cake. They should arrive any moment."

He followed her inside and saw the curled up form of Steffon underneath the sheets. "How is Steffon?"

"He had never seen me cry or getting hurt." She sighed tiredly as she dropped her cloak, sitting on her chair and beckoning for him to do the same, "He won't talk to me because I stopped him from marching towards my brother." A sad smile appeared on her face, "I'd rather get slapped thousands times instead of letting him suffer Robert's wrath."

Before he could open his mouth, there came a soft knock on the door, followed by the entrance of a servant. She placed two cups of herbal tea on the table between them, along with the freshly-baked lemon cake.

"Thank you, my dear." Elenys smiled softly to the girl, who squeaked out a quiet reply and left the room.

"Just give him some time, Elenys. He is young and reckless."

She chuckled warmly "Like all of us." Picking her tea cup, she inhaled the aroma and relaxed instantly, "Try the tea, Robb, it's really good."

"Alright, let's see what got you so hypnotised."

She laughed quietly, her eyes glimmering slightly, "Thank you for coming."

"Anytime," was all he said, but there were so many more words that he wished to say, but he didn't dare to.

.

.

.

"Saffyre, dear, is it alright if Steffon rides with us?" She approached her beautiful dragon, caressing her scales with nothing but love, "I know that you don't allow anyone on your back. But could you make an exception, my love?"

Her dragon regarded her with icy blue eyes until she raised her eyebrow at her obvious defiance, "Saffyre?"

Finally, after ten minutes of staring Saffyre begrudgingly lowered her neck, giving them permission for Steffon's request. Turning around, she smiled radiantly to her astonished son, who had thought that Saffyre would never allow him to ride her. Fortunately for him, the dragon had granted them her consent after some long staring between dragonrider and dragon.

"Thank you, Saffyre!"

Her dragon huffed at her, narrowing her eyes into dangerous slits. Was it him or did Saffyre _roll_ her eyes at them?

Elenys grabbed her son's hand and cautiously moved forwards until he was standing in front of the dragon- he could feel the heat Saffyre gave out, sending shivers of excitement ad thrill to his spine. Licking his lips, he swallowed loudly and touched the dragon's scale with he help of his mother and listened to the contented rumble of Saffyre. Only after showering the dragon with affection and care did Elenys help her son mount the humongous dragon whose growth never seemed to stop.

 _"For a dragon to grow there are only two things needed; freedom and food._ " His mother's words echoed in his mind.

His seat was comfortable and the heat was a welcoming thing in the harsh cold of the North. He felt his mother's arms encircle him and grabbed her hands tightly as Saffyre began her flight swiftly. His throat constricted and he couldn't scream anymore when huge wings opened gracefully and with one mighty swing, Steffon was up in the air. Enraptured with the magnificent sight, he turned his head and looked at his mother who was staring at her twinkling violet eyes.

Steffon could see a horde of people saddled on their horse, probably ready for the royal hunt in the Wolfswood. That had been the reason that Elenys had wanted to to take a ride- to prevent the death of her brother by her dear dragon and to clear her head while spending some time with her son. After having declared the want to leave, the king had forbidden it. He had heard her shrill screams and the booming voice of the king. He, along with Bran were eavesdropping, but only for a good cause. His mother despised those people who sneaked and snooped around like a thief in the middle of the night.

All the time he had been a shivering mess, flinching with each scream and curse. His mother had never cursed in front of him and to hear all those words leave her lips scared the living hell out of him. Her unleashed fury was like her dragon, she didn't back down, not even from the king, brother or not. They had been at it until the late morning. Finally, in the early afternoon he heard the quiet cries of his mother, along with the soothing words of his brother, _his father._

When they had walked outside, it was to the sight of them laughing and hugging each other.

His mind was befuddled. Did siblings act like that?

Even after getting an affirmative from Bran, he had still been creeped out by such mood swings.

Shaking his confused thoughts out of the way, he shouted in delight when Saffyre dived down, frightening the horses into a stupor. He had heard the king ramble out curses and shouts at his sister, but Elenys only laughed in response, enjoying the way the wind played with her locks and the touch of the harsh cold.

"Can you see why I would rather spend time up in the air instead of down there?" She shouted in his ear, her fingers tightening around his stomach, afraid that he would vanish any moment.

.

.

Elenys watched with a displeased frown as Bran climbed the tower, Steffon shouting for Bran to come down but the stubborn boy refused to listen. Growling in annoyance, she waited with bated breath as he climbed higher. Her frayed nerves created many different images of Bran collapsing on the ground. She tightened her hold on her bow and cursed Bran again for his foolishness. Summer was whining in fear for his master, aimlessly staring upwards.

"Get your ass down here or I'll call Saffyre for you."

Steffon bit his lips worriedly, concern shining in his sapphire orbs. "Mother, should I get Lady Catel- _No, Bran!"_

Elenys felt her eyes widen at the sight of Bran plunging to his death. Without thinking she grabbed four of her ironwood arrows and shot them towards Bran, aiming for his clothes. Her first four only ripped his clothes. Ignoring her thundering heart and the alarmed shouts of her son, she focused her arrows on Bran and waited until he got close to the mess of tangled ivy plants and released the strings. With wide, frightened eyes she watched as one of her arrows was deflected and fell down. But to her immense relief, she watched her other three hit jackpot.

"Bran! Don't move!" She shouted worriedly as she looked at the dangling form of Bran, but not reply came.

She started climbing the tower, ignoring the new voices that came from below her. "Fuck my life," Elenys cursed when the arrows seemed to snap in two from Bran's heavy weight. Increasing her speed, she reached out for Bran, only to see her fucking arrows snap in pieces. Curses left her mouth and with one hand she grabbed his tunic, feeling her muscles strain from the unexpected burden, coupled with gravity. "You stupid boy," She bit out through gritted teeth and cursed his stupidity when her fingers uncurled one by one before she plummeted downwards, shrieks leaving her lips.

Her mind buzzed loudly and with her one hand, she pulled Bran's unconscious body towards her. With her free hand, she pulled out her dagger and pushed it against the wall, hoping to God that her fall would be stopped. Alas, it was too good to be true. Her dagger broke and she closed her eyes, thinking of one more solution.

" _Saffyre!"_

Hope burned within her when she heard the loud rumbles of her dragon and before her body collided with the hard ground, claws pierced her skin. Hysteric laughter escaped her lips as she saw how close she had been to death. Everything became muffled and she could think no more as darkness engulfed her.

.

.

.

When she woke up groggily, exhausted eyes replayed the previous events and with that her mind scrambled to work, alert and focused. She looked around her and saw her son sleeping next to her, dried tear stains visible on his cheek.

She heaved out a big breath and picked up her son, placing him next to her. Her poor Steffon was too tired to even move his arms. Smiling weakly, she tucked him in next to her and hugged him close to her. She had never been that afraid of dying, her mind refusing to let the nightmare go. Rubbing her temples gently, she froze when the door opened quietly.

Without thinking, she grabbed her dagger and breathed in relief when distressed emerald-green eyes looked at her.

"Elenys, how are you feeling?" Gerion's soothing voice reached her ears, followed by Tyrion's greeting.

She dropped herself on the bed and pinched her nose, "As great as I can be after flirting with death."

Gerion chuckled weakly, "I'm glad nothing happened to you. But that had been very foolish of you."

"I know, I know. But I couldn't watch while an innocent boy of eight dropped to his death." She clenched her trembling fists, "Steffon would have thought me a coward for not doing anything."

Tyrion eyed her with warm affection, "You were lucky Saffyre was close by."

"Aye, very lucky..."

Gerion shook his head, "Why do strange things always happen around you?"

"I attract all sorts of attention, milord."

The two Lannisters grinned in amusement. Ever since she had allowed Tyrion permission to visit Dragonwood, her connection with them had improved by heaps and bounds. Even Arthur and Rhaenys had warmed up to their presence and that was quite an accomplishment, for those two were wary of everyone. They were the only two Lannisters she liked, with the exception of her brother's children.

.

.

After the two Lannisters' visit, Ned and Catelyn came next. She had never seen the two like that, their eyes shining with never-ending gratitude. Ned kept repeating that he was indebted to her for rescuing the life of his son, even at the cost of her own. She had told him that such words were unbecoming of her friend. She did what he would do in her situation. Catelyn's gratefulness almost teared her up and she had hugged the woman, comforting her with the thought that her boy was safe.

Unfortunately, Bran had lost his memories prior to his fall and couldn't remember how he had fallen. He had even sworn off climbing, too traumatised to even consider it anymore. She didn't blame him, he had almost died or perhaps even become a crippled boy with lost dreams of knighthood.

"Steffon, dear, wake up..." She shook her son awake, smiling softly when he fluttered his eyes open. Then realisation hit him square in the chest and he tackled his mother in a fierce hug, babbling and crying that he had almost lost her.

She kissed him everywhere, whispering words of comfort and promising him that she would never leave him.

.

.

Robert had been enraged, a chaotic fury that scared most people into submission.

"Elenys, you almost _died_!" He spat in uncontrollable anger, his eyes wide and concerned.

She felt her heart soften at that sight and embraced him like mother used to, "I couldn't let a child die, brother."

He choked on his words, tears glistening in his eyes as he cupped her cheek with gentle care, trying to memorise her face. "...you stubborn girl, you're the reason I have nothing but grey hair."

"I thought that was all Cersei's doings?"

He guffawed in laughter, "Cheeky brat." His entire demeanour changed completely and he became serious, a rare expression on the usual cheerful king. "Tell me what happened."

So, she recounted the story from the beginning, "...and then Bran was pushed out from the tower window by someone-" " _Wait, he was pushed out?_ "

Elenys blinked her eyes in confusion and furrowed her eyebrows, "Yes, he was pushed out." Pursing her lips, she continued, not knowing where these words were coming from but they rang with nothing but honesty, "He had seen something, but what, I don't know..."

Robert's eyes became sharp and knowing, "Are you sure?"

"Positive, brother, someone wanted Bran to die." No matter how uncertain she felt, her words came out fluently, not a sign of lies were spotted. Her mind was convinced of her own words and she went with her instinct. "Robert, are you sure it's safe for Ned to come? He wouldn't last a day in that pit of snakes..."

The king frowned at her dark words, "Which is why I'll name you the Hand's adviser. You're one of the few people that I trust with my entire life."

Elenys sighed in defeat and nodded in compliance, "For now, I'll go and investigate the tower myself to see if I can find something."

He jerked his head, "Take a guard with you. I'll feel safer with it."

Rolling her eyes, she accepted his stubborn demand, "Aye, aye. Don't forget that you will take Steffon out for a walk in the Wolfswood."

Robert grunted in understanding. "You've said it a thousand times woman. I promised, didn't I?"

She would have to explain everything to Ned and his wife, cautioning them to be quiet about this new revelation. There was something fishy about all of this and she would be damned if she didn't investigate it thoroughly.

.

.

Robb and Jon had joined her investigation, along with their direwolves. She narrowed her eyes when she saw nothing but dust in the abandoned castle tower, "So, this tower hand't been used for a long time, right?" Suspicious eyes focused on a clean spot, devoid of any dirt. Her nose scrunched up when she smelled arousal and sweat.

"Aye. Why do you ask?"

Elenys crouched in front of the dust-free spot, "This is why." She looked at Jon with pursed lips, "This place smells like sex and sweat." Ignoring the slight blush on the young men, she leaned closer and picked out a long strand of blonde hair. "One long blonde strand of hair." Standing up swiftly, she turned to face them, "Bran saw two people having sex, one with long blonde hair, probably female, and to hide their secret, he was pushed out of the tower window." She bit her lips, glaring at the spot, "They'll probably try to kill Bran for fear that he would reveal their secret."

Robb's eyes widened, "How did you find that out so quickly?"

"I used my brains," Elenys told him flatly, eyes unimpressed with his shock. She whirled around and left the tower, the two young man on her heels, "I need to speak with Ned. I think I may know who the female culprit may be."

"Who?" Jon asked in poorly-hidden anger.

She eyed him warily, his fists clenched and pale, "Relax Jon, I'm not certain, which is why we need to collect more evidence. I'll tell you in a second, but first we need to find your father." They didn't ask anymore questions and she walked towards the feast hall with the intent to find the Quiet Wolf. Once she arrived there, she saw the Lannister siblings, Gerion, along with the children and her Steffon.

Wanting to test Cersei, she walked gracefully towards them, "Ah, my lovely nephews and niece. Steffon, my dear," She smirked playfully at Gerion, "Gerion, you look ravishing, as do you Tyrion." She smiled at their replies and focused on her good-sister, "Cersei, love, how are you feeling?" Leaning forwards to embrace her good-sister, her nose picked up the lingering smell of sex and sweat, hidden with tons of perfume. Tightening her fingers on her shoulders, she looked at her with sharp, knowing eyes, "Don't you think it's terrible that Bran got pushed out?"

Elenys narrowed her eyes when Cersei jerked at hearing those words. _Bingo._

"Pushed?" The slight tremor in her voice gave her all the answers she needed and when Cersei locked eyes with her twin, she was done. Her mind was reeling at the many outcomes but she wasn't sure if Jaime was a culprit as well. That would be wrong on so many levels. It would mean that Cersei and Jaime fucked each other.

Shivering in disgust, she stepped back, eyeing Cersei with a fierce glare, "Yes, pushed, _good-sister_." Her glare darkened and she grabbed Cersei's beautiful locks in her hair, almost threatening to pull it out as her anger sparked and growled, "I found _blonde_ locks in the _abandoned_ tower. Convenient, don't you think?"

Gerion and Tyrion locked eyes with each other, but she didn't miss that. Her attention moved to Jaime who seemed slightly uncomfortable but was ready to intervene. Only his vow to protect the royal family forced him to stay put and essentially Robert had let the entire realm know that Elenys was a princess and under protection of the Crown.

"What are you implying, Elenys?" Cersei narrowed her eyes and glared viciously at her, but Elenys could see the hidden secrets swirling in her eyes.

She curled the blonde locks around her fingers and _pulled_ playfully, "Nothing much, my blonde dove," Her lips curled upwards, her eyes gleaming dangerously, "I wouldn't want my good-sister to be accused of possible murder. What an outrage it would be. So, I came here to rectify that quickly by asking some innocent questions." Her smile became feral and she enjoyed the way Cersei shivered slightly but kept her composure regal like a queen should do. "Where were you this morning?"

Her eyes flickered to Jaime and she narrowed her piercing violet eyes on his person, "Could it be that you were with your twin, my dear?"

Cersei tightened her fists and gritted an affirmative through her teeth.

Elenys beamed positively, "What a reliable alibi you have, Cersei!" Inside she was boiling with anger, her mind screaming that she was the one fucking Jaime and that Jaime had been forced to push Bran out.

 _"The things I do for love."_ Jaime's voice swirled inside her mind and she eyed the Kingslayer with sharp eyes, her eyes widening slightly. _Jon Arryn didn't die, he was poisoned. Poison in his system. Tear of Lys._

 _"The seed is strong... exception..."_

Disgust and revulsion swirled in her eyes. She felt sick and her head throbbed merciless. Not uttering another word, she turned around, her cloak bellowing behind her as she left, calling Steffon towards her for fear of losing him.

"Jon, Robb, come with me."

.

.

Cersei felt her heart hammer inside her ribcage, her thoughts filled with nothing but fear for her secret. Gulping quietly, she forced herself to keep her composure in check as Gerion and Tyrion eyed her with suspicious eyes. Her children were confused and Jaime's hand was trembling slightly.

 _That bitch will ruin everything she had worked for. She needs to die._

She hid her shivering hands under the table, speaking up with nothing but contempt, "That woman is a fool."

Gerion arched his elegant eyebrows, grimacing, "No fool would be able to speak like that. I hope for your sake, Cersei, that you or Jaime had nothing to do with this."

Tyrion kept silent, eyeing her with those monstrous, mismatched orbs. She didn't need his filthy presence to corrupt her golden-haired lions. "Come children, you don't need to be with such filth," She eyed her monster brat with such disdain as she ushered her children out.

Once she left, Tyrion turned towards his brother, "Brother, I love you but you're a fool. Elenys already knows and you're a dead man walking."

Jaime rolled his eyes, excluding nothing but confidence but on the inside he was shivering and trembling with fear and anger. "I have nothing to fear, brother. Uncle, good day to you both." With that, Jaime stood up and left the two remaining Lannisters.

"Robert would believe her immediately." Gerion muttered quietly, looking at his dear nephew, "She could destroy our house with only a few words."

Tyrion sighed tiredly and downed his cup of wine, "That, uncle, I have no doubt about that. Let's pray that it wouldn't come to that."

.

...


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _You Win or You Die_

 **-298 AC-**

* * *

 _"The High Septon once told me that as we sin, so do we suffer."  
_

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Elenys?" Ned whispered quietly, eyes searching.

She nodded without a beat, "Positive and I think this has something to do with Jon's sudden death."

"You don't think that ...?"

"No, I don't think, I'm sure that he got killed, probably poisoned." Biting her lips worriedly, "But we cannot let the Lannister know anything about it."

Ned's fists tightened until it became white, "What about Gerion and Tyrion?"

Elenys breathed out in annoyance, her mind re-playing the event with Cersei over and over again. "No, those two are innocent of this plot. They have absolutely nothing to do with Bran's fall."

"Are you sure, Elenys?"

She nodded and frowned at his implication, "Yes, I can vouch for them. Leave them out of this, Ned."

He jerked his head in acceptance and pinched the bridge of his nose as he slumped on his chair, "Is this how it feels like to be in the capital?"

Her eyes darkened and her lips curled in disgust, "No, it's even _worse._ " She spat out in hatred.

.

.

She stared at grey, uncertain eyes, "Have you decided yet?"

"I think I want to accept your proposal, if you will still have me that is?" Jon bit his underlip, eyes flickering towards her and then to Ghost.

Elenys crossed her legs gracefully and leaned forward, "Why would you even think I don't want you? You've beat me more times than I dare to count." He blushed at her praise, but she kept going, unashamed of voicing out her thoughts, "Arthur would be more comfortable knowing that my sworn shield is more skilled than most baboons in the Kingsguard."

"Milady, you honour-" "Please Jon, keep those prissy words for the southern ladies. I care not but for straight-forward ad honest words. Don't flower it." Unfolding her legs, she stood up, admiring the silky touch of her dress and smiled ruefully at the despised bastard of Winterfell. She had seen how many people had whispered vicious words to Jon, glaring and spitting awful things about his status. Every time that happened, she could only think of Steffon and her entire body trembled in fear, cold sweat matting her skin.

Jon's eyes widened when Elenys placed her hand on his cheek, "I need to trust you with my life, Jon. Can I do that?"

"My life is yours, Elenys."

She looked into his eyes and found nothing but devotion and honesty in his words. "Good, because I'll be one of the few people that you can trust in that god-awful place." Pinching her nose, she pursed her lips in annoyance, "I had to convince your father to let you become my sworn shield. Don't disappoint me by dying Jon." Her lips curled up teasingly as she peeked at him through her long, silvery lashes that she liked to paint black, "I like you too much to allow you to die, my dear."

He swallowed loudly and nodded frantically, his eyes slightly wide and sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Don't feel uncomfortable, Jon." She leaned closer to his ear and whispered seductively, enjoying the way he shivered at her words, "I'll make sure you have everything you want." Before she could continue her teasing, a knock interrupted them and she scowled in irritation, sauntering towards her door. When she opened it, she found to her surprise Robb waiting for her with a serious expression, "Robb? Is everything alright?"

Robb looked behind them and his eyes darkened slightly when he saw the flushed expression of Jon. "Can I have a moment of your time, milady?"

Frowning, she nodded, "Jon, we'll finish our talk later."

With that Jon left and Robb took his place as he closed the door behind him. Elenys walked to her chair and invited Robb to the other chair. "What's bothering you, Robb?"

"I don't want you to leave."

Arching her elegant eyebrow, she deadpanned, "We're no children anymore, Robb. I have an obligation to my brother, the king, and to your father if you have somehow forgotten about him." She grabbed one of the freshly-baked lemon cake and bit into it, enjoying the taste as it sizzled on her tongue, "Besides, I have Jon with me and he is a damn good swordsman. In a few years, he would even be as a good as Arthur." His expression darkened at the mere mention of Jon, but she ignored it and tried to diffuse the childish notion of him being jealous of his half-brother, "Jon is a good lad. He needs a purpose in his life. The Night's Watch is nothing for him. I want a good future for him."

"A future _with_ him, you mean?" Robb spat out, jealousy clouding his vision.

"How dare you?!" Elenys stood up, her anger rising at his disgusted look, "Who are you to judge me after I almost died by rescuing your brother?" Clenching her fists tightly, she felt furious and betrayed by his accusation.

Robb didn't stop at that and stood up, his face close to her as he grabbed her chin tightly, "Then tell me that you don't lust after my brother? I've seen how you look at him! You keep looking at him!"

She jerked out of his grasp but he refused to release her, "Let me go, Robb, before I kick in your teeth."

He didn't drop his hands and even tightened his grip, making her wince and struggle harder as his hot breath tickled her cheek. She was feeling nauseous and wanted to get away from his vicious looks. Her mind clouded, she took out her remaining dagger and placed it against his throat, "I'll fucking slit your throat if you don't let me go."

His eyes widened and he stumbled backwards in shock, "...Oh God, I'm sorry Elenys. I didn't know what I was doing."

" _Out._ "

Elenys didn't care about his words, feeling so betrayed and hurt that she almost suffocated. She needed space to think but Robb wasn't helping with his presence. Opening the door, she waited until he left, forcing the tears at bay. Why would she lower herself and cry for a man that accused her of being a slut? Jon needed something in his life and she was helping him out because she saw little Steffon in him. It was true that she had been staring at Jon a lot lately, but there was something about him that she wanted to solve. He was shrouded in mystery- the kind that she wanted to work out because she knew him from somewhere and therefore she wanted him close to her.

After waiting for Robb to leave, she slumped down in her bed, forcing herself to remain calm and breathe. Thankfully no one interrupted her and left her in peace.

.

.

Elenys stared at the dancing flames, feeling enraptured by it. One by one she placed her fingers in the fire, wondering for the umpteenth time how she could feel no pain from it. Sighing tiredly, she stood up and walked towards her heated bath, the water boiling to the point where she could see the bubbles, steam wisps turning her room into a sauna. After so many times of stepping into the boiling hot water, she shivered in pleasure as she lowered her body. The smell and sight of winter roses increased her calm mood.

"Elenys, you called me?"

Her lips curled up as she eyed the door with interest, "Come in, Gerion."

The door opened and Gerion stared at her with raised brows, "What a lovely sight you make. I hope you didn't call me to scrub your back?"

"What if I did?"

His eyes darkened with lust, "Then you can't blame me if I take you right here and now."

Laughing softly, she licked her lips, "What if I wanted you to fuck me?"

Gerion shook his head in amusement, "You're awful, did you know that?" His entire visage changed and he became serious, "Tell me what's worrying you."

Elenys felt her shoulders slump and glared at the water, "Who said I have something on my mind?"

Rolling his eyes, he seated himself on her bed and enjoyed the alluring sight of Elenys, dipped in water and revealing her long and unmarred skin. He felt himself wanting to fuck her but controlled his urges to see what was on her mind. He enjoyed her company and sharp wits and didn't want to fuck up his relationship with her. After nine years of knowing her, he could pick out that she was hurt. And he had been educated from birth to be a gentleman and not to take advantage of women.

"Fine, stubborn man, be like that." She huffed in annoyance, but he could see that she appreciated his gesture, "It's Robb."

Realisation dawned on him and he smirked at her flushed cheeks, "Has my lovely Dragon Queen found someone that she really liked?"

"Shut up," she grumbled heatedly, cheeks puffed out in denial. "I'm just saddened after our fight." Her worried eyes shimmered as she stared at him. "I threatened to slit his throat, Gerion! Who in the name of the Seven does that?" She flailed her arms, boiling hot water splashing on the ground, but she didn't seem to care.

He let her say whatever was on her mind, listening to her words as she gestured around with her hands.

"I took Jon in because I want him to become someone better than a Crow. But Robb just had to act like a jealous bitch! And who does he think he is? I'm not his property!" Anger flooded her veins and she stood up, not ashamed of her nudity and took her towel to dry herself off, "He accused me of being a harlot, Gerion! The nerve of him."

Gerion hummed in agreement, his eyes following the drops of water as they trickled down her smooth legs. His heart quickened and he had to force himself to remain calm but it was getting harder by the second as she dried her breasts, his fingers itching to grab them and suck her stiff nipples. Her wet hair stuck to her body, leaving his mind frazzled and wanting her. He felt his lower region stir awake at the enchanting vision before him, rationality struggling with his lust that threatened to overtake his simple thoughts.

"-rion? Dear God, are you awake?" She huffed out in irritation, snapping him back to reality.

Standing up, he walked towards her, "Elenys, just talk to him and stop being damn stubborn." He grabbed her dressing gown and wrapped it around her voluptuous body, "You'll feel much better afterwards."

Elenys heaved another breath, "I don't know..."

"Stop overthinking things." He grinned brightly at her, a sly glint entered his eyes, "Let me help you relax."

His teasing grin made his face look decades younger and she couldn't help but giggle at his insinuation, "You are imposs-" Everything else became muted when he ravished her lips. She squealed in surprise when he heaved her up, her legs automatically curling around his waist. He fell on the bed, taking her with him as his lips tackled her bare throat as his bulging manhood rubbed against her inner thigh through her thin dressing gown.

Elenys mewled in pleasure when Gerion pulled her gown open and skillful fingers roamed her naked, wet body. All thoughts left her head when he pushed two fingers into her wet cavern, roughly calling out her name.

.

.

.

After last night's session, she felt satisfied and slightly guilty for sleeping with Gerion but it did clear out her head. Curling up in a ball, she stared at the weak embers and then to Gerion's sleeping form.

"...ride me, Elenys..."

Snorting in amusement, she stared at the golden-haired Lannister as he grunted and moaned her name in his dreams. Curious, she lifted the blanket and stared at his bulging cock, feeling a shot of pleasure in her lower regions. Squirming her legs against each other, she turned around and forced herself to sleep but her thoughts didn't leave her alone. She remembered Ellaria's impressed stare when she spoke of her stamina in bed.

Elenys forced herself to think of Robert but only disgust crept out.

Smiling mischievously, she rolled herself on top of Gerion and straddled him. When he woke up groggily, he stared at her lustful eyes and groaned weakly, "Leave me be woman. Have you not gotten enough?"

"Nope," she responded while popping the 'p'.

He hissed when she rubbed her wet private parts against his erected member, his fingers gripping her waist tightly, "Elenys, I'm sore. How can you not be sore after being taken more than six times?"

Her eyes twinkled and she brushed her fingers over his chest as she continued her ministrations, "What can I say, I'm young and sp-" Her eyes gleamed provocatively when Gerion straddled her and glared harshly at her. "Rough." She skimmed her fingers over his face, only to have her arms pushed above her, his nails digging into her skin.

"You're mad," he gritted through his teeth and entered her roughly, plunging his throbbing member inside without any warning, "I'll make sure that you won't ever wake me up unsatisfied." With his free hand, he clamped it down on her lips and muffled her shrieks of pleasure. He growled out her name between his harsh thrusts, enjoying the way she bit his fingers and clawed his hands, trying to get free.

Elenys fluttered her eyes as dark spots appeared in front of her, his cruel manhandling increasing her arousal and she cursed him out for not releasing his vice-like grip on her hands.

Her golden-haired lion leaned forwards, his hot breath leaving her aching for more as his teeth scraped her neck. His pounding increased and pleasure combined with pain, heavy gasps leaving her bruised, swollen lips, begging for more. Her mind became muddled and she felt herself come as her back arched towards him, her body spamming with her blissful orgasm. "... _fuck..._ " More gasps left her lips when he hammered her pelvis, probably leaving her bruised and blue in the morning. He freed her hands and placed her thigh on top of his shoulder, eyeing her with lust-filled, clouded emerald eyes, "Damn you, Elenys..."

She could only clench her blankets and dig her nails deeper into it as he continued pounding merciless into her. With another deep thrust, he spilled his seed inside of her, ravishing her mouth and grunting tiredly, he finally rolled off her.

"...fuck, you're going to be the death of me," he breathed out loudly, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Elenys curled herself next to him and sighed in bliss, "Thank you." Feeling like teasing him more, "Ready for another round?"

"Go to sleep, you wrecked my cock."

She giggled tiredly, yawning and closing her eyes as sleep claimed her.

.

.

.

"Good morning," Elenys chirped happily, peppering Gerion with kisses and smirking gleefully when he shooed her away. Standing up, she walked to her window and opened the curtains, enjoying the heat radiating from the sun. An annoyed groan, followed by a curse made her lips curl upwards, "Gerion dear, get up!" She opened her window and inhaled the fresh morning air, feeling rejuvenated.

She had to admit, her last session with Gerion had left her bruised in all places, even her neck was left with love bites. Her skin was marred with scratches and she had a difficult time walking but the rough sex had been worth it. Flickering her eyes back to her lion, she chuckled softly, "You know," She started quietly, "For an old man you were _merciless._ "

Laughter escaped her lips when he glared viciously at her, his teeth gleaming, "Shut it. My muscles are sore."

"You know, I wouldn't mind another replay of our last session..."

"Go away," he pleaded with a weak groan, pushing his face in his pillow.

Rolling her eyes, she picked her bowl with water, along with a cloth and placed it on her bedside table. With each dip of her cloth, she cleaned his back tenderly, eyeing the large gashes and long scratches, "I have been quite wild..." She muttered softly, placing gentle kisses on his back, "My apologies."

Gerion shivered at her ghost-like touches, humming in pleasure.

"Mother, can I come in?"

Elenys licked her dry lips, "I'm getting ready for a bath, sweetling."

There was a long pause followed by a quiet mumble that he would visit later. When his footsteps quieted down, Elenys continued with her gentle affections. "Want me to fetch the servants for a nice, warm bath?"

He grunted affirmatively.

"Alright, I'll be back later."

.

.

Tyrion eyed her with knowing eyes, "So, dear good-sister, would you perhaps know where my uncle is?"

"Poor Gerion was too tired to get up." Her lips twitched in a beaming smile, her entire composure relaxed and pleased.

His mismatched eyes widened considerably and then he broke into loud laughter, "Your lust is insatiable."

"I like to think along the lines of difficult to please."

The man known as the imp appraised her figure, "I have been told that I'm quite a master in the arts of the flesh."

"I would crush you between my thigh, milord," came her teasing answer.

Before Tyrion could answer, Gerion joined them at the high table, his eyes clouded with sleep. She smirked when his eyes locked with her, a scowl visible within his dazzling emerald-green.

"Oh my, you have destroyed my uncle." Tyrion whispered with worried eyes, "How many times?"

Proudly, "Eight times."

His eyes bulged out comically and he sputtered, "You have no shame."

"None."

Gerion sat down next to her and she muffled her laughter as he ignored her knowing look, "How are you feeling Gerion?"

His disgruntled face was quite adorable, "How are you even able to walk?"

"I would like to know that as well," Tyrion butted in, his eyes shining with curiosity and amusement.

"What are you both talking about? I only felt an itch last night."

Tyrion choked on his laughter and Gerion glowered at her, "For an itch you were screaming quite loud, no?"

Elenys blushed slightly, scoffing at his pleased face and Tyrion's sputters of hilarity. "Shut up."

Gerion was vengeful, "I wonder how loud you would scream when it would be more than an _itch._ " His lips curled up pleasantly as he grabbed his cup of herbal tea and drunk it in one gulp, "Alas, you'll get no more than an itch."

Shaking her head, she chortled loudly, ignoring Cersei's sharp glare, "Touche, my friend. You never cease to amaze me with your sharp tongue."

"I aim for the best."

.

.

.

Elenys had all but ignored Robb, keeping herself busy with her son and Bran as they trained their archery skills. The two had been excited at the prospect of training with her and she had been unable to deny their hopeful faces. Controlling Steffon's stance with the bow, she narrowed her eyes, "No, love, raise your arms like this," She pushed his arms slightly upwards and nodded, pleased with the outcome. "Good, now focus on the centre and nothing else."

She stepped back and waited as Steffon inhaled softly, one eye closed as his attention was focused and then he released the string, shooting the arrow in the centre.

Pride filled her chest and she grabbed her son's hands, "You were absolutely amazing!"

"Thank you, mother."

Bran smiled shyly, cheeks dusted red as she moved her attention on him, "Good, now let's see how you fare." Smiling gently, she observed his stance and corrected it with a gentleness only reserved for her son. Ever since she had rescued Bran, he had been shooting her awe-filled looks. Her motherly instinct roared within her and urged her to take him under her protection. She was glad that no one had been sent to assassinate Bran, but she was sure her enemies were abiding their times.

With a pleased nod, she motioned for him to shoot his arrow. Ned's fourth-born child readied himself and breathed out, aiming his arrow and loosened his grip on the string. The arrow soared forward and hit the centre, close to Steffon's arrow.

"Keep that up, boys, and you'll both be an unstoppable force." She ruffled their hair affectionately and chuckled at their indignant yells as they fixed their hair.

Leaning against the wooden fence, she ignored the leers from the training soldiers and kept her focus on the two chattering boys.

"Elenys," She perked up at the sound of Jon's voice and turned around with questioning eyes, "Jon? Is everything alright?" Her eyes widened when she noticed his split lip and his swollen cheek, "Dear lord, what happened to you, Jon?" Stepping closer towards him, she frowned when he took a few steps back, "...Jon?"

"I came to tell you that I have chosen to join the Night's Watch. I don't belong in the capital." He bit out, his grey eyes solemn and tired of everything.

Narrowing her eyes, she opened her mouth but he just turned his back on her and walked away. Her mind reeled at his sudden change- she was confused and hurt that he had dismissed her proposal like that. There was something else in those grey orbs, something that he hadn't told her. Her son was regarding her with worry and she smiled gently, "How about you two continue your training? I need to speak to Jon."

They nodded and she walked back to Jon's room, confused and needing answers. Hushed whispers and chuckles from the soldiers reached her ears but she paid it no mind.

Elenys greeted a few recognisable people and smiled at the playing children, side-stepping the muddy spots with surprising speed. Once inside the castle, she stormed towards Jon's room and knocked on his door, "Jon, can I come in?"

She heard a quiet curse, followed by some shuffling before it got completely silent.

"Jon, I know you're inside."

Jon's direwolf Ghost scratched against the door and she heard him whine loudly, "Ghost, can you tell Jon that he is being childish?"

There was a loud bark and the sound of a door being unlocked, until finally Jon opened the door. She didn't wait for his reply and pushed him aside, walking inside his room. With an angry glare, she crossed her arms and tapped her boot against the ground with an impatience that shocked even her. "Now, tell me what that was all about?" Her eyes scanned his room, noticing the bare room and a knapsack that was packed. Her eyes narrowed into slits when she focused back on Jon, "Jon, I have all day."

"I have no obligation to answer you."

She bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying anything hurtful and grabbed Jon's cloak tightly, "You don't get to dismiss me like that."

He arched an eyebrow, "You don't always get what you want, _Princess."_

Her eyes widened at his hurtful words and before she knew what she was doing, she was hitting her fists on his chest, cussing him out. His words had cut her deeper than any sword she had felt, "You god-awful jerk! I have done nothing but shown you kindness," Fat tears rolled her cheeks by this point, "This is how you repay me? By dismissing me like some kind of whore?"

Strong, warm hands grabbed her hands and she struggled violently as Jon tried to calm her down.

"Unhand me, _bastard._ " Her rage-filled eyes burned with the need to hurt him more, "Crawl to that black hole you desire, Jon _fucking_ Snow." Whirling around, she grabbed the door knob and twisted it open. Unfortunately, Jon slammed the door shut with a loud bang, his dark eyes glaring at her with such an intensity that it dissolved her anger and made her even feel fear.

Those eyes... she remembered those eyes. _Rhaegar Targaryen._

With wide eyes, she looked at Jon, feeling her hands tremble with the need to confirm it. Cupping his cheeks, she ignored his confused look as his anger ebbed away and instead ran her hand on his forehead, moving down to his high cheekbones and angular jaws. This was all Rhaegar. Suddenly, a scorching, searing pain shot through her temples and she whimpered, steadying herself by using Jon's shoulders.

"Elenys, are you alright?"

Jon's voice shook her. Jon Targaryen. Jon fucking Targaryen. He was the son of the Crown Prince and Lyanna Stark, the beauty of the North.

She swallowed loudly, feeling nauseated and sick. Officially, Jon was Ned's bastard son but because he feared that my brother would slaughter babe, he had hidden his real heritage from everyone, even Jon himself. "I need to sit down..."

With a gentleness that surprised even her, Jon helped her sit down on his bed. Swallowing quietly, she felt disgust creep up as her hateful words replayed in her mind, "...I'm sorry for saying such hurtful words." She looked down in shame, sobs wreaking her body, "I was so angry and wanted to hurt you. I'm a disgusting creature for using something against you that I knew would break your heart."

The room turned deathly quiet until Jon lifted her chin up, his eyes soft and warm, "I apologise for my rudeness as well."

Biting her lips, she sent him a watery smile, sniffing her nose, "Even after being such a bitch, you still apologise." Her mind couldn't help but see Rhaegar in him, "You're a really good man, Jon." Her fingers skimmed over his cheeks, "I don't want you to join the Night's Watch." Conviction overtook her uncertainty and she tilted her chin upwards, her eyes burning with determination, "You're absolutely not going. I'm not going to sit down while you throw away your life like that."

Rhaegar would never allow his son to throw his life away like that. She wouldn't allow it either. Thanks to Rhaegar, she had received a wonderful friend and she would kill herself before she would let him do such a thing.

"What do I have to live for?" He spat out, anger rolling off him in waves.

Her heart told her to tell him the truth but her mind was assuring her that the time has not come to reveal his real heritage. Conflicted and unsure of her next move, she embraced him tightly and whispered, "Live, please." She begged and pleaded him continuously while tightening her grip on his neck to the point where she thought she had strangled him.

His hoarse, tired voice reached her ears, "...why do you care so much? _Why?"_

"Because I care for you, Jon." She nuzzled his neck, giggling softly when he stiffened uncomfortably, "So, have you accepted my offer or do I have to drag you with me?"

"...I accept."

Feeling overjoyed at his statement, she tackled him on the bed and peppered his face with kisses, "Thank you! Thank you!" Arthur would be beyond ecstatic if he knew about Jon's real heritage, "I'll make sure you'll squire for Arthur, he would accept you immediately." Lying on top of him, she smiled brightly, "We'll have to stop at Dragonwood first and afterwards we'll join the royal entourage, along with Arthur, Rhaenys and Steffon." She gushed out, her mind on overdrive as she spoke without breathing. "And Rhaenys will have to be escorted to Dorne. Oberyn will have to meet us up." Nodding in satisfaction, she looked down and found Jon staring at her with cherry-red cheeks. Amusement shone in her amethyst orbs and feeling quite vexing, she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

With that she stood up and picked his knapsack, "I'm taking this as precaution. If you need anything, stop by my room." Winking playfully she left Jon in shock and skipped a few steps, humming a cheerful tune as happiness overtook her.

She had found Rhaegar's son. Stomping her feet on the ground, she shouted in joy and twirled around the castle, ignoring all the incredulous stare that bore holes into her back.

.

.

Her bright, happy eyes watched as Bran and Tommen, clad in protective pads, were parrying blows at each other. Humming another happy tune, she flickered her eyes back to Jon and looked away before he noticed her burning stare. Steffon was training his archery skills with Theon, something that had impressed her since the Greyjoy had been very skilled. Still not a match for her though. While Theon trained his swordplay and archery alike, she focused all her attention on her archery skills. Along with throwing daggers, but that was so akin to her arrows that she counted it under her archery skills.

Rodrik, Winterfell's master-at-arms was watching every swing of the sword with calculating eyes, throwing a few comments here and there. Once the fight ended, Rodrik complimented the prince and lordling alike.

Even Robb's glowing eyes didn't affect her happiness.

"Jon," she called out, ignoring Robb's fierce scowl, "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Jon will be fighting me, _princess."_ Robb's mocking voice interrupted her.

Without another word, she turned her back on him, calling out, "I'll meet you later, Jon. I'm sure it won't take you too long." She smirked cruelly when she heard Robb's growl and left.

.

.

Elenys watched Joffrey and Sansa with curious eyes. She had heard about the betrothal from her brother and Ned, though there was something wrong with that picture. It was like those two weren't meant for each other.

"Elenys."

Her eyes flickered to the woman next to her, "Cersei."

"They look lovely, don't they?"

"Hmm," She started suspiciously, "Should I feel afraid for my life now that you're instigating a conversation?" Mock-gasping, she touched her heart, "Could it be that you're craving for a friend?"

Cersei scoffed at her, sneering, "Don't be delusional. Who would even want your company?"

"For starters we have Gerion," She grinned widely, "He craves my attention, just like Tyrion does. Now tell me, dear good-sister, who would want _your_ company?" Her sweet voice dripped with fake kindness, "...could it be Jaime?"

To her dismay, the queen didn't react to her spiteful words. Chuckling quietly, she moved her attention back to the young couple, "I despise you, Cersei." Elenys sipped from her goblet of wine, "It's such a shame that my nephews and niece have your blood running through their veins."

"Don't think I haven't noticed you fucking every male around."

Elenys took another sip, her lips twitching upwards, "Don't think I haven't seen how you fuck your brother with your eyes alone. God knows what you two do alone."

"Touche, Elenys. You know how to play the game." Cersei commented darkly, her eyes gleaming wickedly.

"I don't play games, my love, games are for children." The Dragon Queen spoke calmly as she uttered her words, "What's your next move, _my little dove?"_

Cersei fumed in anger and left her alone with nothing but her thoughts. Laughing softly, she shook her head and walked back to her room. Tomorrow they would leave for King's Landing and she was ready. If Cersei thought that she would be played like a fool then she had another thing coming.

...because she intended to win, _at all costs._


	15. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and followers! I loved reading them! Especially the comment about the robot- thank you whoever you are! Now onto the story! Some of the ideas were from the online game of GoT - Ascent, a really good game! It will be quite technical, so skip if you don't want to read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 _Dragonwood, the City of Knowledge_

 **-298 AC-**

* * *

 _"Ser Barristan loves his honor, Grand Maester Pycelle loves his office, and Littlefinger loves Littlefinger."  
_

* * *

Elenys had already ordered her servants and her guards to leave for Dragonwood where Arthur would be waiting for them. From there on, they would get everything ready for her trip to King's Landing. She had already sent a letter to Oberyn for an escort for Rhaenys. He would probably send the Sand Snakes to King's Landing where she would be escorted back to Dorne.

The capital was no place for a princess of Dorne, especially with plotting Lannisters people everywhere.

Walking inside her room, she noticed that it was empty and bare. Her servants, though she disliked calling them that, had done a good job. They were probably homesick and wanted to get back to their family. With a small smile, she moved to her next destination, Steffon's room.

"...what are you two doing?" She arched her brow as she regarded her son and Arya wrestling on the floor. They looked like little ruffians, their hair wild and spiked everywhere as their face showed nothing but determination.

"Mother, not now! I need to focus!" Steffon shouted and rolled on top of Arya.

Each day that passed, was another day that Steffon took over his father's built and appearances. At times it scared the living hell out of her, but then there were times when she could only hug her son and cherish him close to heart because he was growing up so damn fast. Now though, now was the time to enjoy his childhood and hope that this lasted longer. Her eyes softened and she decided to sit down and watch them. She was still uncertain whether she should bring him with her but he had begged, cried and whispered promises that she was sure he would keep. He was nothing but honourable, just like good ol' Ned and his father.

Even with all her struggles, she knew she couldn't shelter him forever and Robert had told her to bring him with her. Said it would be good for him to see King's Landing.

"I _won._ " Arya triumphed, a wolfish grin on her face.

Steffon pouted, but admitted defeat.

"Don't worry, Steffon. Give it a few more years and _you'll_ be the one on top of Arya." She grinned like a Cheshire cat when she saw their fiery cheeks. Arya scrambled away from Steffon, gagging in disgust, which was mimicked by her son. Elenys couldn't suppress it anymore and laughed loudly, grabbing her sides when it started to hurt.

Her son blanched, "Mother, you are sick."

She cooed softly, "My baby son is growing up so quickly."

"Ugh..." Steffon dusted himself off, "Arya, let's go before my mother starts babbling about marriages and children."

Within seconds they had disappeared, leaving her blinking her eyes and impressed with their speed.

.

.

"Jon, all your belongings are in Dragonwood by now. Once you arrive there you'll be escorted to your room. It will be situated in the Dragon Halls, that's close to my bedchamber and solar." She explained, "I'll give you a tour once you get there. You'll love Dragonwood and will see it as your home." Lips curled up in a gentle smile, she continued as he stared at her with an unreadable gaze, "Though, we won't stay there long, two days at most. Then we'll join the royal entourage with our own carriages and belongings." Rubbing her chin, she observed his clothes, inwardly chuckling in amusement when he squirmed uncomfortably, "I'll need to ask Balwyn, Dragonwood's personal smith to forge you an entire new armour set, along with good weapons of your choosing." Pleased with her long rant, she mounted her horse.

She had already said goodbye to Robert and his kin, followed by the uncertain Ned and his children. She had promised him that she would join them before they reached Darry. This had reassured him slightly, knowing that she would be one of the few people he could trust completely. _After all, I saved Bran at the cost of my life._ Gerion and Tyrion had left for the Wall, wanting to take a piss from the edge of the world. Or whatever those two were up to.

Jon looked dazed and flustered as if he couldn't believe that he was changing his faith, "...thank you, milady."

"Call me Elenys, Jon and call the debt paid." _...it had been paid a long time ago._

He nodded, still unsure and mounted his horse, swinging his legs over the grey stallion.

Jon frowned in confusion, "But mi-Elenys, I haven't done anything...?"

"On the contrary, you've done more than enough."

Elenys spurred her horse Midnight and waved to the smallfolk as they waved her off. Even the children were excited, shouting about the Dragon Queen of the North. She had to admit though that she would miss the Northern weather and the honourable people over here. All would change the moment she stepped foot into King's Landing. Exhaling loudly, she ignored Jon's puzzled look and continued onward.

She hadn't even seen hide nor hair from Robb and this fact saddened her. Their last meeting had been awful, _she_ had been awful, especially with her last comment. Though it was too late now, Robb would probably not want to see her anymore.

"Jon, have you even been with a woman?" She asked curiously, trying to focus on other things instead of Winterfell's heir.

She could see his flushed cheeks, not from the cold but more from embarrassment. "..."

"You don't need to answer me if you don't want to. I respect your privacy."

He coughed awkwardly and thanked her for her consideration. Neither did he initiate a conversation, which was quite a dull affair. When they passed Winterfell's holdfast, Lady Catelyn and Maester Luwin appeared, Robb behind them.

Elenys stopped when they called out her name and looked curiously back, "Lady Catelyn, Master Luwin, ...Robb, what do I owe this pleasure to?"

"Elenys, I'm already indebted to you, but please, keep my family safe. I would be forever indebted to you." Catelyn pleaded, to the point where she was begging.

"Please, Catelyn, don't beg. I'll always be an ally of House Stark, I'll keep your family safe."

Catelyn thanked her profusely, her eyes shining with unshed tears and the sight hurt her heart. "No need to thank me, our enemies shall feel our wrath if they dare harm our beloved ones!" She smiled brightly and nodded, her eyes flickering to Robb who stood there with a grim face. "May we meet again! Let's go Jon!" She spurred her horse and didn't look back, not even registering his burning gaze. He had his chance and ruined it.

...but why did her heart ache?

.

.

Jon gaped at the huge city, even grander than Winterfell and Winter town together. He could see the majestic keep on the snowy hill, blue and white winter roses covering every inch of the walls. He could see many buildings, all covered in winter roses, everywhere he looked he saw and inhaled the scent of those flowers- the smallfolk were already cheering them on, welcoming them back in Dragonwood. Flowers were thrown his way and he was awestruck at the attention he was receiving, even if it was more for Elenys, the lady of this city.

Eyeing her curiously, he saw that she was walking among her crowd, hugging some people and ruffling the children's hair.

...it was like she was their best friend.

Envy pooled in his stomach when he noticed that all the people did in fact love her. He could see that the city smelled floral and the smallfolk were dressed in clean, rich clothes for minor nobles which confused him to no end. How did the smallfolk acquire such silken clothes, even the children were dressed like lordlings would. He observed the elegant yet strange buildings. It was unlike anything he had seen. Dragonwood seemed so exotic and enchanting, like one would see in a dream. Winterfell may be ancient, but it had nothing compared to the beauty of this city. Slowly on, he felt himself fall more in love with this city than his ancestral home.

His eyes locked with Elenys and he sucked in a sharp breath as he stared into her amethyst orbs, shining with happiness and warmth for her people.

As quick as he could, he looked away, not wanting her to see his flustered state.

.

.

Elenys smiled gently at the flower children, enjoying the floral aroma that they had been asked to spread in Dragonwood. Each group of flower children had their own district that they had to fill with the therapeutic scent while playing around. Of course, they would be paid for their loyalty to their city, receiving a nice sum of stags. It was because of this that her city smelled like winter roses itself and not the stench from King's Landing.

Taking another deep breath, she grinned brightly, "Alright, my beloved people! I am in dire need of a warm bath! But tonight I shall throw a grand feast because I will be heading to King's Landing! Spread the word and let us meet each other in the grand feast hall!" She winked towards Jon, "Race you to the Keep!" And with that she left him and the cheering crowd.

Jon groaned and spurred his horse, ignoring the catcalls from some women ...and even some man. He felt quite disturbed that the atmosphere was all different here, even the homosexual people seemed open and carefree. He could only wonder how bastards were being treated like, but if Steffon was an example then he was sure that bastards were accepted and treated fairly in Dragonwood. Yet again, he thanked Elenys for being stubborn and forcing him to accept this.

.

.

.

"Alayne, could you bring Jon to his bedchamber?"

Her librarian nodded with a soft smile, "As my Lady commands."

Turning around, she kissed Jon on his cheek and told him that they would meet later for dinner. "If you have any question, Alayne will be happy to help you with whatever you need. You will also have servants ready if you need anything."

She watched as Jon followed Alayne, still dazed and in disbelief.

"He is one fine-looking man, El." Rhaenys smirked playfully, eyeing Jon predatory.

Clucking her tongue, "No, Rhaenys." Her smile became devious, "He is _mine_." _And it would be rather disgusting if she screwed her half-brother._

"Greedy woman."

Arthur groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I feel sorry for that young man."

Elenys giggled softly and embraced the stiff Arthur, "I missed you, my cute star."

He rolled his eyes and stared in annoyance, "And now I feel sorry for myself..."

Pouting, "...But I really missed you."

Rhaenys hugged Arthur from behind, leaving the Sword in the Morning sandwiched between the two beautiful ladies. He groaned in annoyance, glaring at the two, "I need to check with the knights and guards. Now, please unhand me, ladies."

Elenys kissed him on his cheek, whispering, "One of these day, I'll get you."

"Hey! I thought we had agreed to share him!"

She looked at Rhaenys and shrugged, a shark-like grin appearing on her face, "Arthur won't survive a threesome. He is too old for that."

Arthur was quite disturbed with the two women and promptly left, "You two are mad."

Elenys and Rhaenys stopped arguing and stared at the departing back of Arthur. Then, out of nowhere they started laughing, "He is always so prude."

The Dragon Queen hummed in agreement, eyes twinkling with amusement.

.

.

.

"Alright, let's see how my holdings are fairing. Alayne, Arthur, come with me. I need to check all my buildings before I set out towards King's Landing."

On horseback they trotted towards each building, jotting everything down and asking questions to her workers.

First came the Counting House, where all the taxes- the lifeblood of her holdings- were collected from her inhabitants. Elenys nodded in contentment when she had seen her trusted bookkeepers working on the taxes. Stacks of coins and silver bars were placed in bags or money chests, which would then be sent to her Treasury, where all her wealth was protected fiercely by her Sworn Swords. There her treasurers kept her vaults brimming with fine goblets, jewelled swords, crowns, sceptres and even an gold armour that she had once received from her brother Robert for reasons unknown. What was she to do with such a useless armour, least of all use it? Furthermore there were secure lockboxes, golden torcs in the shape of dragons and stags, golden bracelets and necklaces, golden diamonds rings, precious jewels and many more. On the second floor of her Treasure was also a Reliquary- a warehouse where artefacts both old and powerful were kept under the watchful eyes of her curators. And on the third floor there was a Trophy Room where she kept all the trinkets that she had won and secured from her slain enemies.

Next came her Smithy where her blacksmiths worked diligently on their anvil with their loyal hammer. Her Artisan Quarters worked together with the Smithy where her stonecarvers crafted beautiful things ranging from pottery to tapestry. Then came her Village Centre, along with her Grand Market where resources were produced and exchanged where it would be sold in the Grand Market, the commerce of her city. Across from the Village Centre there was her Workshop where her craftsmen tinkered new devices to increase the luxurious lifestyle of Dragonwood's population. Many warehouses were built to store and guard her goods and harvest, especially for during a siege.

Stables had been built in her Keep where her stable-master, stable-boys, grooms and ostlers took care of the horses and warhorses. Near her Keep was where she had built her Embassy for the foreign diplomats and magistrates alike. In this building her people would be tried in public as was the law and kept in the holding cells, if necessary.

A Hunting Lodge to hunt in the Wolfswood where her skinners skinned the animals and kept them in the ice houses. Her vintners produced wodka, wine and many alcoholic beverages in the Arbor. In the Glasshouses her gardeners tended to the many fruit trees, vegetables, flowers and even a fountain. Her Fishery was a tiring progress though because her fishmongers had to travel to Long Lake to get their daily supply of fish. Still, they didn't disappoint her and supplied her city thoroughly.

Her Great Hall was the source of her pride; a place to gather her beloved people and feast. The central hearth kept everyone warm while the cooks prepared many dishes and the servers brought food and drinks. From the head table- the seat of honour was reserved for her or for important guests, such as her brother or her Overlord- she could see the mummer's stage or the minstrel's gallery, even the orchestra pit with the musicians. The hall was furnished with many benches, chairs, boars on spits, candelabras and displayed banners of the Starks, Baratheons and Dragonwood. The Tourney Arena was located next to it, where many knights jousted on the lists with lances to contest for prizes and glory. She had always been chosen as the Queen of Love and Beauty- that title was permanently for her. That was another source of income for her Treasury, to the enjoyment of her treasurers.

Her Orphanage and her School had never been this popular, even the most traditional men had been forced to send their children there, because child labour was prohibited until the age of fifteen. At times she had even been forced to use harm because some of the men were hiding their daughters away, not wanting them to learn how to read or write. They were idiotic of even trying it; her Civil Register had all the names of her people and with it, also the names of their children. Once the children went to School the educators ticked off the students attending, those who weren't received one warning. On the third time one of the educators, along with two guards visited the absent child themselves to explain the rules of Dragonwood and use force, if necessary. After all, Elenys had made school compulsory till the age of eighteen. No marriages were allowed until that age as well, only betrothals because Elenys couldn't know if her people did it in secret or not. So, it was better to allow them that boon and force them to obey the rule of not marrying off their children before tat age, though that didn't exclude them from continuing from their studies.

Wanting her people to be the most educated and knowledgeable in all of Westeros, she had build Dragonwood's University-both academic and professional- and hired the best tradesmen, smiths, dressmakers, stonecarvers, healers, curators and countless crafters to teach the students where they would graduate afterwards and receive a prestigious diploma from the headmaster, Alayne. Though after all these years her own people were teaching in Dragonwood and she had dismissed the hiring professors. Each year there would be a graduation party where parents, professors and graduates celebrated all together. Her people had adored her for this action, knowing that their future was shining brightly. When rumour had spread of her Universities, she had received frantic requests from other nobles and people outside of her walls. Unfortunately, those people had to be put in the waiting lists since her own citizens had priority above all the rest, something that had insulted many nobles. She had received lots of angry letters; at the beginning she had sent many reassurance letters but after a while she ad grown tired of it and just let her page copy them and sent them back. It wouldn't do to create enemies when there were other peaceful solutions.

People from all of Westeros wanted to be enrolled in her illustrious University, something that had made her beam in pride, even Alayne and Arthur had been proud of her. Though Rhaenys had grumbled in annoyance when she had noticed that she had to attend the lessons as well, even Elenys had done it as well and had many certificates and degrees, which had been framed and placed in her Office. No student could stop their studies, not until they had one chosen degree to ensure their future.

If the students didn't want to become academics or professionals then there was the option of the Military Academy where Arthur was the General and used deadly training methods to train his soldiers in camps. Because of the harsh training Elenys had nothing but competent soldiers who obeyed Arthur's every command, although her command ranked above her General. If the Starks would raise their banners then they would get an additional four-thousand soldiers and counting. Many of her soldiers were sent in groups to patrol the North to increase their experience under command of their trusted Lieutenant to adapt to the brutal life of a soldier. Of course, permission from Lord Stark had been acquired ad after guaranteeing that there would be no trouble, Elenys had started the programme. Once they graduated in the aspect of swordsmanship, archery, first aid, strategy, jousting, an extra learned weapon skill of their choice and a psychological test they would become full-fledged soldiers in her city. Each year Arthur would knight the best soldiers who deserved the title of a knight. Though the soldiers could also take the traditional way and become a squire from a knight in Dragonwood if they didn't receive their knighthood during the military schooling. Or even during their military training, depending on the tutoring knight and squire.

Arthur had full control of the Practice Yard where he trained the guards and soldiers-in-training, along with his Admirals. This was followed by the Armoury where her armourers built the best armours together with the blacksmith. Yet again this had been deemed of high importance for Elenys and as such she had collected quite strong armours for her guards. Never let it say that Dragonwood's elite weren't prepared for the worst.

The Black Dungeons were located next to the Guard Barracks to ensure that no prisoners would be able to escape. There her prisoners were taken care of on the matter of hygiene and food. Elenys didn't want any diseases to spread to her citizens. Until the time came for their punishment, be it the Wall, a fee or punishment- all depending on the crime.

To protect her lands, eight Watchtowers had been built with a massive Holdfast to keep any trespassers out from her Keep. Many watchmen would signal the people from Dragonwood so they would stay inside and barricade their homes. Her masons had built arrow slits, portcullises- one hidden and one in the front of her Keep- crenellations and pikes for better defences during a siege or attack. If there would be war then her siege workers were making good use of their time in the Siege Works. Elenys had prepared herself by building spitfires, mangonels to throw big rocks toward her enemy, siege towers, catapults, scorpions, rams, turtles, trebuchets and lots of ladders. Which were stored in her Military Warehouses. Many of her citizens had often wondered why their liege lady had financed in so many war supplies. Soon, they would discover why because Elenys was sure that war was inevitable in this godforsaken country.

South of Deepwood Motte, Elenys had built a Shipyard together with House Forrester and House Glover. For the moment her shipwrights were building slips, longboats, reaving ships and warships. There was one giant war ship, _Dragonborn_ stationed there, courtesy of her brothers, and many reaving ships and longboats.

The Hospital was equipped with the latest technology and the best medicines in Westeros- healers and herbalists worked together to create them after getting her permission because at times she had to send out scouts to gather the necessary herbs. Alayne had done a splendid job with the library, collecting masterpieces from all over Westeros and increasing the bookshelves each month. The Hawk Tower was situated next to it for easy access, which was also close to her Keep. Dragonwood had many taverns and inns, and at times they were even combined. Elenys had made sure that her guards would patrol those places regularly in case any drunken fights or anything else happened.

Next to the Hospital there was the Pension for the elderly people who had no one to take care of them- all funded by Dragonwood itself, used from the taxes.

Elenys had vouched for religious freedom and had thus built the Sept, the Godswood and the R'hllor Temple around each other but kept the distance between them by use of trees and guards to keep the peace between all.

Next came her one and only Pleasure House; she had put forth many regulations to keep it clean and secure for the prostitutes. They had their monthly check-up at the Hospital and received free moon tea from their Mistress- the Lady of the house. Guards were stationed to prevent physical or emotional abuse, or people who tried to escape without paying.

And finally, she checked the homes of her people, controlling whether restorations were needed or if there was something amiss. Beautiful parks filled with benches, trees and winter roses lightened the northern, solemn atmosphere.

Through all of these changes, her city had flourished beautifully- her people were growing rich and knowledgeable, her taxes were increasing by the day and she was ecstatic with the rapid growth of her city, using most of her fund to prepare for the incoming war. Everyone was satisfied and happy with their lives. Her city was modern and followed her new ways, something that had irked many lord and ladies around Westeros. According to them, smallfolk weren't allowed such privileges such as learning and knighthood- she had ignored those jealous fools. All her investments in her city and smallfolk would bring forth more prosperity and fame to her city. Even the North had profited from her rich city, many people flocking towards the northern cities.

...at the end of the day, Elenys wanted nothing but sleep. Unfortunately for her, she had yet to attend the feast that her servants were preparing in the majestic Great Hall.

..

.

Elenys grinned brightly and danced with her people, be it man, woman or even child. Laughing merrily, she curtsied to her dancing partner and moved on to the head table where Dragonwood's important people were seated, along with Jon. He seemed to have found a friend in Alayne, discussing things together. She chuckled when she noticed that Rhaenys was flirting with one of the handsome knights, sending him a sultry look. She already knew what Rhaenys would be doing tonight.

Moving her attention to Arthur, she noticed that he looked overtly uncomfortable with a blonde-haired woman. Elenys pitied him, especially when she saw the panicked look on his expression. With a tiny smile, she decided to rescue him from the overbearing female. "Ah, my fair lady, will you excuse me, I need Arthur for important matter regarding my departure."

Blonde hair, blue eyes, button nose and flushed cheeks- all in all, this woman was beautiful. Why was Arthur not pleased?

Confusion aside, she smiled brightly when the woman blushed furiously at being addressed by Lady Elenys and nodded in compliance, sending one more regretful smile towards Arthur.

"Now, tell me, my handsome knight, why weren't you the least bit attracted to the woman?" She asked curiously and confused.

Arthur sighed in relief, "I don't like woman who throw themselves at me."

Elenys blinked her eyes and smiled coyly, "So, that's what it takes for you to fuck me?"

He blushed and sputtered madly, trying to remain dignified but failed miserably. "Why in the world are you so unladylike?"

"I can't help it if I want you..."

He rolled his eyes and coughed awkwardly, "You seem to want every male..."

Did she just detect a hint of regret and sadness? Peering into his eyes, she observed his solemn face, "Arthur..." Her breath became quicker, "Do you dislike the way I act around men?"

"Perhaps it's better if we didn't discuss this matter further." He ended the conversation, which made her even more suspicious and sure of his answer.

Elenys narrowed her eyes ad downed her entire goblet, "Arthur, follow me please."

The Sword in the Morning knew an order when he heard it. With a nod of his head, he followed his lady outside. When they were out of sight, Elenys whirled around- her revealing dress hugging her curves tightly and leaving nothing to the imagination. Smooth, Myrish lace gave the fabric a light touch, along with the forest-green colour and the thin lace that covered her back. She stepped forward, her eyes challenging, and claimed his lips, leaving him shocked and frozen to the spot.

Her hands encircled his neck, drawing herself closer and pushing her breasts against his chest. His eyes widened when a loud moan left her lips and he gently pushed her away, breathing loud and heavy. "...I can't..." He noticed her bruised, swollen lips pursed tightly, amethyst orbs misty and conflicted, "Elenys, I don't want to be one of those men you sleep with." He clenched his fists and turned around, leaving her confused and hurt.

Blinking her tears away, she walked dazedly back in the Great Hall, seeing happy people but not hearing them.

Thoughts whirled violently around her head and she frowned deeply, not sure how to act. Never had a man refused her like that...

Elenys was at loss of what to do and took her seat back at the head table, not seeing Arthur anywhere. Her frown deepened and she scowled in annoyance. If Arthur was sickened by her touch then he just had to say it. No need to make her feel like a disease-filled woman. She poured herself a goblet of Arbor gold and downed it in one gulp, enjoying the crisp, dry wine. When her goblet was re-filled, Elenys looked up and locked eyes with Myles Brimwell, the head of department of her Counting House. Since when was he seated next to her?

"Milady, I noticed your sadness and came here to keep you company. I hope I don't offend you...?"

She raised her brow at his bluntness, "How blunt of you, ser."

Myles chuckled softly, his eyes appraising her delicate features. The Beauty of the North, "What can a man do in the face of a gorgeous lady such as yourself?"

"After hearing it so many times, complements become a nuisance. Be creative and humour me."

"As my Lady commands, I'm merely a mortal in the eyes of your beauty, ready to serve you." He took her hand gently and kissed it sensually, his silvery-blue eyes never leaving hers. Even her bitchiness didn't put him off. In fact, he seemed to take delight in the challenge, eyes twinkling slyly.

Elenys had to admit that he wasn't bad-looking, but she wasn't really in the mood to entertain him, "My dear ser, I am unwell. I'll be heading to my bedchambers to rest before my early departure. But enjoy the rest of the night." She stood up and nodded curtly, leaving him in bewilderment.

.

.

The moment she arrived in her room her eyes widened considerably as someone slung her on his shoulders- going from the feel of the muscles. Without thinking, she reached towards her garter and pulled her dagger out, only for the man to grab her man. "Tsk tsk," He pulled the dagger from her hand and threw her on the bed.

Growling angrily, she was about to lunge at him when arms encircled her and she was pulled towards a female body. Confusion and uncertainty flickered in her eyes and she gaped when she locked eyes with the Red Viper. " _Oberyn_?!"

"Aye, my beautiful dragon, the one and only."

She could only gawk, wondering how and when he had entered her chambers since the guards who patrolled the Dragon Halls were the fiercest and most loyal ones.

Oberyn dropped himself on her bed and smirked roguishly at her, "Alayne had given me your loveliest bedchambers ten doors from here."

Ah, that explained how he had been able to step foot in her Hall, but how did he get in _here_?

"And to answer the question as to how I entered this room, well, simple," He leaned forward, his lips almost touching hers, "I used some lovely paralysing poison. Nothing harmful, they'll wake up now-" Her great, oaken doors were ripped open and a horde of guards, along with Arthur and Jon, stormed inside with their swords in hand.

The Red Viper placed Elenys on his lap, grabbing a fistful of her hair and inhaling it loudly. "As you can see," Elenys felt something wet and slippery lick her cheeks, "...we are quite busy."

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment when her men regarded Oberyn with jealous and disgusted eyes. "...you may leave us." She ignored locking eyes with Arthur and Jon, feeling the Viper's lips trail down kisses along her throat, leaving her breathless.

Ellaria winked at the furious Arthur, enjoying the show in front of her. Once the men left, Oberyn rolled on top of Elenys, lips curled in amusement at her squeal, "This is what I call a grand feast."

The Dragon Queen could only moan loudly as Oberyn attacked her lips and opened the laces with skilled fingers. Elenys could think no more and urgently kissed him back.

.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 _Snake Eyes_

 **-298 AC-**

* * *

 _"The years leech at a man's memories, even those he has vowed never to forget."  
_

* * *

Elenys fluttered her eyes open and saw the sleeping face of Ellaria. Groaning weakly, she felt her head pound loudly and sat up as purple eyes scanned the thrown clothes on the floor. Her eyes moved to the naked bodies sprawled on her bed, seeing Oberyn's satisfied grin as his eyes roamed her body unashamedly.

"That's what I call a fine morning," came his sly reply.

Her breath smelled of alcohol and she almost gagged at the unsavoury taste. "Morning Oberyn..." She muttered quietly, flinching each time her head throbbed. Why oh why did she drink so much?

...right, _Arthur_.

Thankfully her handmaids had already set her warm bath ready, white and blue petals floating on the water. With a tired sigh, she stood up and walked to her bath. Her legs ached enormously and she could see Oberyn's hand marks on her thighs. Rolling her eyes at his man-handling, she lowered herself in the water and moaned at the wonderful sensation.

"Mind if I join you, milady?"

Elenys scowled at him, "Thanks but no thanks, you'll probably go for another round." She glared harshly, "You were like a brute yesterday and not something I would try again another time."

Oberyn pouted childishly, "You were begging and I couldn't say no to a beautiful lady like you."

"I ache everywhere. How does Ellaria even stand being your paramour?!"

"I have pounded her enough times that she is already used to it by now." He retorted cheekily, his lustful eyes trailing over her smooth legs.

She rolled her eyes at his vulgar mannerisms, "At times you're unbelievable..." Narrowing her eyes, she continued seriously, "I guess you'll be escorting Rhaenys back to Dorne?"

He turned serious and nodded curtly, "There is no way that my sister's daughter would set a foot in that despicable capitol. I'd rather eat my boots."

That had been expected- Doran nor Oberyn would allow Rhaenys entrance to King's Landing as long as there were Lannisters crawling there. She could understand their reason, in fact, she agreed wholeheartedly with their decision.

"Good," Elenys stepped out of her bath and covered herself with a bathrobe, enjoying the smooth silk against her naked skin. "I wouldn't allow it either."

The Red Viper smiled dangerously, standing up without waking up Ellaria as he stalked towards her. "It's such a shame you're stuck in the northern cold. You could do so much better," He moved behind her back, muscled arms pulling her flush against his broad chest. "Why hide your beauty...?"

"Gods, Oberyn, I'm really not in the mood." Her stomach was twisting painfully and she felt sick. "I'm _serious._ Don't let me repeat myself."

Fortunately for him, he released his hold on her and she breathed in relief. Furthering the distance between them, she opened her wardrobes and picked out her white tunic, along with her black, tight pants with her warm fur-lined cloak. Finaly, she placed her silver tiara around her forehead, enjoying the smoothness against her skin. Practical would do for today, she had lots to do and not enough time. Attention back on Oberyn, she scowled fiercely when she saw that he was already kissing Ellaria awake, "Oberyn, please, can you continue doing this in your bedchambers. My maids and I need to organise all my possessions and pack it in."

"As my lady commands," He stood up and started putting on his clothes, Ellaria copying his actions.

At last, the two left and she started picking her dirty clothes, grimacing at the state of her bed as fuzzy memories from yesterday replayed in her mind. Gods, they had been going all night. It was no wonder she felt sore all over her body. _And Gerion thought I was wild..._ It didn't take long for her handmaidens to enter her room and start packing all her lighter garments, her most expensive and exquisite ones. Jewellery, shoes, accessories and anything of importance. Cersei would surely try to trump her with her noble, queenly clothes. If she thought that she would be beat in the department of clothes then she had another thing coming. All her weapons; her weirwood bow with quiver and ironwood arrows, her longsword made of pure, black dragonglass and engraved with elegant curls- another present from her brother, Stannis- with its beautiful deer hide sheath and her secured belt, her decorative dagger and its holster. Elenys wanted to be cautious and put extra weapons in her weapon chest, filling it with ironwood arrows.

Servants carried huge chests down to her carriages- Elenys didn't even know how many chests were taken, only that she needed a lot since her dear brother had given her the position of the Hand's adviser. Cute thing was that she had received a golden owl brooch to show everyone that she was the third in command, after Ned, to handle the realm's affair. Though, she wondered how Stannis would react to this. Hopefully no jealousy would spark...

All her possessions would be taken with her entire platoon of guards, consisting of Dragonwood's elite, to Ice Harbour, a blossoming port that was becoming another hub of economy for many travellers and merchants alike. The North was profiting from it as well with the built of many taverns and inns to lure more travellers. In Ice Harbour her warship _Dragonborn_ was awaiting the arrival off all her guards and belongings to set sail towards King's Landing. With that out of the way, she would be able to catch up to the King's entourage before they reach Darry.

She walked out of her chamber, side-stepping the scurrying servants carrying things on their way out. Once outside, she moved to her son's room and saw that his belongings were also being dealt with.

"Steffon...?"

Her son's voice came from his bedchamber and passing his solar, she saw him sifting through his weapon rack in his Armoury, next to his bedchamber. "I'm in the Armoury, mother!"

Chuckling softly, she moved forward and hugged him tightly. Her unease and nausea disappeared and she felt relieved and loved, yet unsure of herself. These conflicting feelings weren't helping, but she didn't know why she was like this...

"...mother, why are you crying?"

"I am not..." She trailed off when her fingers touched trickling tears. Eyes wide and shocked, she wiped them off and turned around, not wanting her son to see her like a weakling, "Don't mind me, sweetling, continue doing what you were doing. I need to check the stocks of Dragonwood." Hurriedly, she left before Steffon would catch up to her. Her heart quickened when she heard Steffon shout for her to stop, followed by his loud footsteps.

Cursing in the safety of her mind, she started running and turned another corner at the end of Dragon Hall. It didn't take long to lose him and once she was alone in some dark room, she slumped down on the ground and sobbed quietly, her feeling of loneliness increasing tenfold.

.

.

.

No one had bothered her for an hour or two and once she had cried her tears dry, she stood up and left her room as regal as she could. Though her heat was heavy and her head hitting her with several dizzy spells, she endured. There was no time to lose. Once she stepped foot outside the room, several guards and servants cried in relief, their worried faces left her feeling guilty.

"Lady Elenys! We were looking everywhere for you!" One of her Lieutenant spoke haggardly, his breathing loud, "There are several search parties inside and outside of Dragonwood. Many citizens are also on the look-out! Dragonwood is under lock-down!" His voice was frantic, worry palpable in his voice.

She felt like she had kicked a puppy, stomped on it and stabbed it a thousand times.

Swallowing quietly, "I apologise for my lack of decorum. I wasn't feeling well..."

Her Lieutenant eyed her in concern, "Should I call the head healers for you, Lady Elenys?"

Tiredly, she responded, "No, it's quite alright, Yros. Can you go notify Ser Arthur that there is no need to worry, please?"

"Are you sure I don't need to bring any healer with me, milady?"

Stubborn, loving man. She chuckled quietly, smiling gently, "No need, my friend. I'm heading to Alayne now."

Even when she walked away, she felt the eyes of her guards bore holes into her back.

.

.

"You can't act like this every single time you feel unwell!" Arthur shouted loudly, anger evident in his voice.

Elenys narrowed her eyes, fists clenched as she fumed in silence. "Why the fuck did you even put Dragonwood under lock-down?!"

"Because you were missing for two hours! No one could find you! What did you expect me to do?!"

Her voice shook and she was so pissed with him. Glaring viciously at him, she snarled, "Ser Arthur Dayne, you will leave and accompany the guards to my warship and depart for King's Landing. I don't need to see your insolence until then." She turned her back on him, feeling her tears trickle down. "Good bye." She forced out, hoping to Gods that he didn't hear her pained voice or the ghostly whisper of a sob. Biting her lips tight until she drawled out blood, she prevented anymore sobs from leaving her lips.

"Milady, surely you can't expect me to leave you undefended until Darry...?" His voice sounded hoarse from all the screaming, desperation and pleads laced within.

Staring at the wall in front of her, she replied coldly, "My only companion will be Jon. Safe travels to King's Landing, Ser."

Arthur didn't leave after ten minutes of staring at her back, but once he had been dismissed, she almost buckled on the floor. She was so goddamn tired of everything.

.

Jon stared at Elenys as she rode towards Wolfswood to order her dragon Saffyre to fly to the capitol. He was worried about her health; her pale, sickly face didn't help any matters nor did her trembling hands. Even Arthur and Steffon had been worried to death.

Her condition had worsened the morning after she had slept with the Prince of Dorne. That thought alone almost forced him to slaughter the appalling prince for his dishonourable act towards his princess. According to Arthur she had been no maiden ever since her fifteenth nameday, probably because of Gerion Lannister. He had never despised someone so much as that dishonourable lion. But his burning fury was nothing in comparison to the Sword of the Morning, his mentor had been shaking violently, burning purple eyes cold and deadly as he spat out Gerion's name. He had been the reason for Elenys' loose morals with his snake eyes and poisonous tongue.

That had been the first time Jon had felt _true fear_.

Soon, Arthur would leave to Ice Harbour and leave him alone with Elenys and Steffon. The Sword in the Morning had looked ready to explode, his harsh orders terrifying every soldier and servant alike. Most of Elenys' trusted advisers had tried sending more men with her but she had stubbornly refused, telling them that it would attract more attention. They had only given up because their princess had threatened to leave Jon in Arthur's care as well.

That had shut them up quickly.

...because Elenys didn't hand out threats that easily.

.

.

.

It didn't take long for Arthur's entourage to depart for Ice Harbour, leaving Dragonwood for Gods know how long. He had threatened that he would skewer Jon's body with Dawn if something would happen to Elenys or Steffon. Jon knew that Arthur wasn't jesting with his threat- he would indeed be beheaded for letting something happen to them, not that he was planning on forsaking his vows though.

By the time Elenys had returned Prince Oberyn, his paramour and Rhaenys were getting ready to leave for Dorne with a small army of Dornish guards. More carriages with the Targaryen Princess' belongings were already set out. The Snow bastard watched with some amusement as Elenys and Rhaenys kissed each other goodbye, promising to send letters to each other. Finally, after they left as well, Elenys was ready with her son, "Jon, ready to leave for Darry? We need some catching up to do..."

He nodded, "Aye, the horses are ready, milady."

" _Elenys_ , Jon." She rolled her eyes and ruffled Steffon's hair, "Alright squid, let's leave. Wouldn't want you to miss your friend Arya, right?"

"Mother, I don't know what's going on in your head but frankly it's terrifying at times..."

Jon bit his lips and turned away, trying to keep his laughter at bay but it didn't work out quite well. Instead, he coughed loudly, hoping that Elenys didn't notice him laughing. Unfortunately, he had no such luck and the Dragon Queen send him a dirty glare, "Har, har, laugh all you want. I would love to see you handling your children." Elenys chuckled softly, her mood changing completely, "I think you would have cute kids."

Steffon and he regarded her with flabbergasted looks, wondering how one could change her mood so quickly.

"Now, let's go, gentlemen." She walked off, leaving the two males behind.

Sharing a glance with Steffon, he shrugged his shoulders and just followed. No need to overthink it- women tended to be quite emotional. And very peculiar creatures.

.

.

By the time Elenys arrived near the royal camp, she was greeted by the sight of a _terrified_ red-haired lanky teenager running towards them. Frowning in confusion, she dismounted her warhorse and stopped the boy as he tried to side-step her. "Are you alrig-" Not even a moment later and the sight of the Hound in his royal armour, sword ready in his hand made her stomach churn in suspicion. With narrowed eyes, she ordered Jon to grab a hold of the hyperventilating, _crying_ boy.

The boy struggled fiercely, like a cornered animal but Jon wasn't budging. Even his desperate pleas didn't deter him but scared the group nonetheless. Steffon looked downright green at the frantic words coming from the boy, spittle dripping down his mouth.

"What is going on here?!" She roared angrily.

Joffrey's Dog stopped in front of her, vicious pools of grey and scarred skin regarded the boy with bored eyes, crouched in front of her. "Milady, this boy has been accused of hurting Lord Stark's daughter. My Prince ordered me to kill him to avenge her future good-sister."

Elenys was left reeling at the accusation. Averting her eyes to the shivering mess of the boy, she could see lifeless eyes and fat tears roll down his cheeks as he kept shaking his head in denial, murmuring that he was falsely accused. Blood-red lips pursed in annoyance, "Rise Hound."

Sandor rose, a vicious smirk on his lips as he awaited the order to kill the boy who had been in the wrong place in the wrong time. Well, it wasn't his problem. The Crown Prince ordered and he obeyed- like a good dog.

"The boy will remain under my protection until after I speak with him. No need to turn this into a gruelling mess, right, my dear ser?" Her words were sweet, but her eyes were sharp as her hand moved to her sword on her belt. _Mess with me and I'll cut you up,_ was the unsaid threat. From the corner of her eyes she could see that Jon had dismounted his horse, sword ready. Steffon was regarding everything with wide, frightened eyes, unsure of the outcome of this. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to find my brother. Good day Sandor."

"Prince Joffrey won't accept this," came his quiet whisper.

Disregarding those eerie words, she took the red-haired boy's hands and pulled him with her, ignoring Sandor's narrowed eyes and his quiet curses. Jon and Steffon followed her, Midnight trotting tensely behind them. Turning her back on the Hound was foolish but she was certain that he wouldn't dare do anything. Especially knowing that king Robert I would torture him beyond imagination.

When she arrived in the camp, many eyes locked on her form, whispers increasing as one of the Baratheon guards led her to her reserved large and luxurious tent where Elenys and Steffon would sleep in. Jon had received no tent but the Dragon Queen had stated that he could sleep in Steffon's bed while mother and son would share one. Though people would frown upon this, she cared not for their meddling.

"Alright," Her eyes turned soft as she regarded the sobbing boy, "Sit down and tell me what happened. No one will hurt you."

Jon had already left to notify his father- more like uncle, but still. Another Baratheon guard had taken his place because he took his job serious as her sworn sword, and also because he feared Arthur's ire more than anything in the world. He would send a servant with warm water, some cloths and food for the trembling form of the teenager.

Sitting down on her bed, she guided the traumatised boy with her, comforting him with soothing words and motherly touches. Finally, the boy caved in and cried quietly at the unfairness of the world. Elenys felt her eyes tear up at the sight of the teenager, no older than Steffon, clinging to her tunic in desperation as he buried his face in her chest.

Steffon regarded her with worry, blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

.

.

..

As it was, she had pieced together everything throughout the different questioning of the witnesses and the people involved in this case. The matter of Mycah, the butcher's boy, had been cleared up. Though to be on the safe side, she had secretly ordered four guards to accompany the butcher's family back to Winterfell for safety matters. She knew that Cersei would do something stupid and she would rather kill herself than let her kill random innocent people. People from her kingdom, people that she had vowed to protect. _How utterly despicable..._ To make matters worse, she had brainwashed Joffrey into a monster.

Robert had allowed Cersei too much time with Joffrey, something that he shouldn't have done. _Why couldn't you have sent him to Winterfell, Storm's End or Dragonwood to be fostered?_ She hadn't confronted Joffrey, keeping it secret until Arya would be found, though Joffrey's constipated looks served as a form of amusement for her and Jon. He had tried to find the butcher's boy, to no avail.

Rubbing her temples, she murmured a soft greeting to Jon, seating herself next to him.

And now Arya was missing. This was all a huge clusterfuck of royal prickness and arrogance. Scowling fiercely, she clenched her fists, worrying over Arya, "Damn, why can't it be normal for once?"

"I wonder that as well, milady..."

Ever since Jon had heard about Arya's situation he had kept looking for her in the woods, accompanied by Steffon or herself. She had seen hide nor hair from the little youthful girl and with each day, her fear increased. If something would happen to Arya then she feared for the outcome. The problem was that they couldn't find Arya like this- it was like running around headless. They needed something... but wha- " _Where_ is Ghost, Lady and Summer?!" She stood up abruptly, almost toppling Jon over, "Where are they and why haven't I seen them?"

Jon's face became sour, fists clenched until they turned pale, "The _Queen_ ordered them in chains."

"That foolish woman!" She cried out, "Let's go, we will need them to find Arya and Nymeria." Storming out of her room, she glanced to her left and found Bran and Steffon whispering and sneaking glances everywhere. "Boys, what are you two planning?"

Steffon jumped in the air, surprise written on his face, "Mother, don't do that!"

Bran snickered in amusement but one look from her son made him shut up.

"You two, get inside the tent and don't come out until Jon or I come to retrieve you." Her eyes narrowed in slits when they didn't obey her immediately. " _Now, boys._ " Cersei would surely try to strike her where it would hurt the most, which was Steffon or even Bran since he was always in their tent. Everyone knew that Elenys held a soft spot for the adorable boy.

They scurried inside the tent without another word and she sighed in relief, "Alright, Jon. Rule number one to play the game of thrones. _Don't you ever leave your precious people unguarded when you're about to do something foolish, like disobeying the Queen's rule."_ There were two guards stationed near her tent, but she wanted more. Waking to another group of Baratheons, she ordered them to stay on guard near her tent and not to let anyone inside. Her words were obeyed without any form of protest.

Jon looked flabbergasted as he observed her commanding men twice her size and age. None disobeyed her. By the end of her orders, there were at least thirty guards near her tent. He was impressed with her calculating mind, thinking two steps ahead of everyone.

"Alright, now let's go greet our wolfish friends." Elenys checked her bow and quiver, mentally counting all her arrow. Her daggers were strapped to her boots and belt. Once she saw the direwolves, her heart went out to them. They looked so pitiful and sad as their eyes searched or their masters, but none came. Until they saw Jon heading towards them- Ghost jumped up in happiness, tail swagging back and forth and howling at the sight of him.

Chuckling in amusement, Elenys glanced at Jon, "Someone is enthusiastic to see you."

Jon smiled warmly, "I wasn't able to see him because of the search parties..." His eyes turned sorrowful, "...Arya had kept me preoccupied."

She nodded in understanding, regarding his clenched fists and furrowed brows. "We will find her soo-" Her words were interrupted when one of the Baratheon guards ran towards them, eyes wide. " _Princess Elenys, Arya is in the royal tent._ "

With a gentle smile towards the guard, she thanked him and walked hurriedly towards the tent, Jon hot on her heels. How come Arya wasn't brought to her Lord father- Ned would be very displeased with this news and his trust in Robert would start to crumble. _All because of that vicious cunt Cersei._ The Kingsguard stationed near the royal tent made her eyes narrow in slits, especially seeing Trant's pleased expression.

"Wipe that smile of your face, Trant," she glared at him in suspicion, "And open the tent for us." Ignoring his glowering look, she stormed inside and headed straight for Arya, "Brother, why is Arya here?" The little wolf girl perked up at the sound of her voice and she ran towards her, releasing her tight grip on Jory's surcoat." Crouching down, she wiped the caked mud on her cheeks, observing the dried tear marks on her cheeks, "You look like a little ruffian." Ignoring Jon's vicious glares towards the Queen, she stood p regally, chin tilted upwards. Robert looked annoyed, Cersei downright murderous and Joffrey was sending daggers to Arya.

"Elenys, I wanted this to be over with." He waved off her anger, "Now, Joffrey, tell us what happened and don't you dare lying to me." The promise of a punishment sounded clear in their ears, but the Crown Prince heeded no mind to those words. Before he could recount his story, firm glare etched on his face, Ned stormed inside the room, a swirl of fatherly fury, his guards behind them and looking tense.

" _Why wasn't my daughter brought to me, Robert?!"_

Elenys couldn't help but shiver at his enraged expression. Averting her purple eyes to her brother, she noticed that he regarded his brother in all but blood with an apologetic look, "Sorry Ned, but I wanted this to be over with."

The Hand of the King looked outright ferocious, like the sigil of their banner. He put a comforting hand on Arya and nodded towards her in gratitude. "Thank you, Elenys."

"I could hardly let a child be manhandled like that, Ned." Her eyes flickered to Renly and she frowned in disappointment at his casual stance, observing everything with amusement and curiosity. Once his eyes settled on hers, his cheeks became flustered and he looked away in shame. _Good, at least he has the decency for that. Though, she would have a talk with him about this._

Robert announced the begin of this trial, no matter how much she despised for Arya being treated like this. She was the daughter of a Lord Paramount. Her attention shifted to Joffrey's recount of the happenings, eyebrows raised incredulous at his obvious lies. Even Jon scowled at his blatant disregard of the truth. That was until Arya exploded and started spitting out cries of denial, recounting a completely different story.

Renly coughed loudly, trying to hide his laughter, "So, what you're saying dear nephew is that you got bested by a little girl?"

More chuckled followed that statement, but Robert looked displeased, anger surging trough his sharp eyes as he turned his attention on his firstborn son, "Boy, have you no shame?!"

Cersei growled like a fierce lioness, "This isn't about shame or honour! Your boy got mauled by that girl and her beast! He's going to carry those scars with him for the rest of his life!"

Robert shouted at his wife, telling her shut up and promptly dismissed Renly, furious eyes sweeping over Joffrey, Arya and the rest. "Damn it Cersei, what would you want me to do?! Whip that girl into obedience?! They are children, children play and make mistakes!" He sent another apologetic look towards Ned and even Elenys. "Bring in Sansa, she had been another witness, maybe she will tell us the truth!"

Ned stiffened at the word 'whip' and gnashed his teeth in controlled anger as another one of his daughter was pushed in front of everyone. Terrified Tully blue eyes looking at her father, Arya and then to the royal family. Arya looked hopeful, even Ned and Jon were awaiting the truth from the red-haired beauty.

Elenys sighed in irritation and stepped forwards, gently pushing Arya towards Jon. There was no way Sansa would tell the truth, especially since she had to testify against her betrothed. It was cruel of Robert to put her between family and her future husband. "Brother, can you perhaps send out everyone, except for Ned, Cersei, Joffrey, Arya, Jon and Sansa."

Robert rubbed his temples and mumbled about shameful children and annoying wives. Thankfully he granted her request, his loud booming voice ordering everyone out. "Speak up, sister. I have no need to continue this childish trial." He shot another vicious glare towards his Lannister wife.

The room became tense and she started speaking, "I didn't want to say anything, hoping that the truth would come out." Her disappointed eyes locked with Joffrey who looked panicked at her look. "But alas, I'm sorely disappointed. I shall tell you the truth about what happened. I didn't want to shame Joffrey in front of the rest since he _is_ the future king of Westeros."

He grunted for her to continue, his suspicious eyes moving from her to his trembling son, ignoring his murderous-looking wife.

"The other witness was the butcher's boy who had been playing with Arya before Joffrey and Sansa stumbled upon them." Her eyes narrowed in slits, lilac eyes burning with suppressed anger, "Joffrey had been drinking wine and was slightly drunk, according to Mycah. He had said that he had seen the red liquid in a golden goblet. Joffrey had been angry that Mycah was pretending to be a knight and had hurt Arya in the process. So, he had opted to pay him back by slicing his cheeks open with a sharp sword while ordering him to fight with his measly stick." She glowered at the cringing Joffrey as he looked down in shame, "Arya became enraged and stepped between them, only to have Joffrey turn on her. He had wanted to hurt Arya with his sword but fortunately for her Nymeria came in between. The direwolf bit Joffrey's arm and Arya threw the sword in the river, running away with her wolf. That was when Mycah started running away and had encountered my group, followed by the Hound who had been ordered by Joffrey to kill the butcher's boy." Shaking her head in displeasure, she continued, "I had sent the butcher's family away because I feared for their lives."

No one dared to interrupt her, not even Cersei, who was fuming in anger, knowing that Robert would believe his sister above his son. It had always been like that.

"And then I come back to see the direwolves chained, Ned being dishonoured not once but twice and another unnecessary scuffle between Stark and Lannister." She turned sharp eyes on her brother who had the dignity to look down in shame, "I am thoroughly ashamed of you, Joffrey, and it's about damn time someone stepped up to do something about your behaviour. I will not have my nephew turned into a deceitful king because of the mother's incompetence."

Cersei snarled in anger, shouting in rage, "You will not touch my son! You will not put your slutty hands on him! I will _kill_ you!"

Robert stood up, shouting at his mad wife to shut up, but she wasn't listening anymore. Joffrey stepped backwards, cowering in fear. "How dare you threaten my sister in front of me?!" He growled violently, "I ought to slap you for those poisonous words!"

"Then slap me, Robert! It's all you've been good at, along with whoring, drinking and hunting! You were never a father to our child-" A loud slap echoed through the room and Robert towered in front of the downed lion, his fury swirling in his Baratheon eyes, "I _will_ take away your children from you."

"No!" Cersei scrambled upwards but was slapped again for her protest, her cheeks already swelling up, "You drunken fool!" Elenys watched with wide eyes as the wedded couple threw insults at each other and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Turning her attention on Ned, Jon, Sansa and Arya, she spoke up, "Ned, go back to your tent and take the direwolves back to your camp. I will deal with this."

Before he could start protesting, she silenced him with a knowing look, "Your daughters are tired. Get them cleaned up and protect those direwolves. _Winter is coming._ "

He nodded gravely and ushered his children out, not making any sound. Her disappointed eyes locked with Joffrey's shameful ones, "Joffrey, come here."

Before he could obey her, Cersei pulled her son back towards him, her snake eyes glowering at her. "Get your filthy hands off my-" Her words were cut off by Robert as he grabbed her throat with his mighty hands, lifting her up as her feet dangled uselessly in the air. Her face started turning purple, long nails clawing at his arms but he didn't budge. Not even when his son started crying and begging for his mother to be released.

...Elenys could only wonder how everything had become this monstrous.

Storming towards the murderous couple, she put her hand on Robert's cheek, "Robert, please, stop this madness. This isn't you. Think of your son, your children. Release the _Queen._ "

His stormy, clouded eyes cleared up and he threw Cersei harshly away, shouting at the guards to throw Cersei in her tent and keep her there until he said otherwise. Elenys watched with annoyance as Cersei struggled all the way, screaming obscene words at her husband and good-sister, crying out for her golden lion. Joffrey looked conflicted, not knowing what to do or how to react, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

She pitied him and embraced him gently, stroking his golden mane as he sniffed quietly, fingers clutched tightly against her tunic.

Turning disappointed eyes towards her brother, she frowned in annoyance, "Was it necessary to anger the lion? Couldn't you have approached this in a civilised way?"

He spat out more insults about his despicable wife, glaring at his shameful son, "And _you_!" Joffrey stiffened when Robert pulled him towards him, "You have shamed me more times than I care to afford! You made House Baratheon look weak with your dishonourable acts and treacherous lies!"

Elenys could see that he was struggling with his fury, wanting to unleash everything but she stopped him, "Brother, please, this is no way to punish your son. Let me raise your children like I raised Steffon. I will make sure that Cersei won't be able to poison them with her words."

Those words seemed to do the trick and he pushed Joffrey away from him in disgust, spitting on the ground, "From now on, you are to stay with my sister and her son. Am I understood?!" Her pulled the boy towards him, face-to-face, ignoring his pitiful whimpering and sobbing, "You won't go near your mother until my sister tells you so! If you dare disobey me, I _will_ punish you accordingly! Now get out of my sight, you disgust me!"

Elenys grabbed a hold of Joffrey and pulled him outside, "Robert, go out hunting but take Jon with you, alright?" Her voice was soft and soothing, calming the stag king down, just like Lady Cassana would have done. With that, she left the royal tent, leaving Robert to cool off. "Don't let anyone in until the king says otherwise. You don't want to enrage him further." Her voice was cold and unforgiving as she ordered the guards.

Two hurried nods were her reply, along with, "Yes, Princess Elenys."

Elenys left them to pick up Myrcella and Tommen, wanting to get them as far away from Cersei's clutches. Doing this to a mother was despicable but Cersei had lost all chances of raising her children. It was about time they would be raised properly and without any poisonous whispers.


	17. Chapter 16: The Snake's Pit

**Chapter 16**

 _The Snake's Pit_

 **-298 AC-**

* * *

 _"Make no mistake, dwarf. I fought for you, but I do not love you.''_

 _-_ _'_ _'It was your blade I needed,'' Tyrion said, ''not your love."_

* * *

"Wake up, Joffrey." Elenys called out, shaking her nephew gently, "Ser Barristan is waiting for you."

Ever since Robert had put Cersei under house arrest, she had taken it upon herself to change their entire daily routines, ranging from sword training to educational classes. Especially the Crown prince was being educated sternly since he seemed to have forgotten most of the important things a prince ought to know. Strategy, politics, history, math, astrology, archery, jousting and others. She had seen that it drove Joffrey crazy but she wouldn't budge from this. He would need all the help he could get to handle the realm's affair thoroughly.

Tywin would only use him, Cersei wanted his power and Jaime was useless. Her brothers had tried tutoring Joffrey but Cersei had sabotaged them almost every single time. Although, her brother Renly showed less interest in his nephews and niece, opting to lavish Loras with more attention. Lady Cassana would have been so disappointed in him. Stannis had tried to reason with the bull-headed Baratheon, but he refused to end his friendship with the chivalrous, handsome Tyrell.

Shaking her thoughts away about Renly, she frowned in displeasure when Joffrey pulled the covers over himself.

Without any remorse, she pulled the covers from him, smirking slyly when she noticed his erection. "Ah, my little Joff seems to have had quite a wet dream."

That woke up the sleepyhead soon enough, his upper body shot forward, eyes wide and cheeks aflame. Quickly moving around, he stumbled out of his bed, almost falling face first to the floor. Curses and hisses left his lips and when he stood up, he covered his nether regions, avoiding eye contact. "Aunt Elenys, please, some privacy would be appreciated."

She smiled widely, whirling around and leaving him to his device. His lessons were already bearing fruit- Joffrey was sounding much more courteous and polite than ever.

While Joffrey was being tutored thoroughly, Tommen received lessons with less pressure. Along with Bran, the two trained with Ser Arys Oakheart, the best option within the Kingsguard, outside of Barristan the Bold. Light-brown hair, pleasing appearance and a good built, the knight was perfect for the role of a teacher for the two boys. The two were showing great improvements, especially in swordsmanship.

Meanwhile, Myrcella was being taught as well, even archery from herself. After she had told the news to Cersei, the Queen had let out a blood-curdling scream that sounded like music to my ears. Robert had been ecstatic when he had seen his daughter's talent with the bow. Even she had been impressed. After some time, Arya had started attending the lessons as well. Eventually, Elenys pulled Sansa and her friend, Jeyne, in the lessons as well. The red-haired beauty had been ashamed at first, but after some encouraging words from her father, herself and even Robert, Sansa had started practising with much more vigour than before.

In the meantime, Steffon had been taken under Jon's wing. She had never seen him work so hard and it was already showing in his muscles. Robert had even sparred with him once, much to her amusement, showing some tricks that he had used as a youthful teenager. Though, Steffon hadn't been that happy to get his father's attention. In fact, ever since he had hit her, Steffon had became cold towards his biological father. Cold, but respectful.

Sighing tiredly, she walked towards Robert's tent, wanting to talk to him about the realm's situation. She didn't want to be unprepared when she would be dropped in the Council's Meeting. Especially since most members were vultures and backs-stabbing creatures. Plots and lies crawled within that snake's pit. Thankfully, with Saffyre's presence, people wouldn't try to anger her. Her dragon would burn anyone to a crisp.

Jaime was guarding the king's tent when she arrived. To anger Cersei even more, Robert had forbidden any form of contact between the two. So, here was the Kingslayer in all his glory, guarding the king.

Arching her elegant eyebrow, she noticed his intense gaze, "Ser, I would like it if you kept your eyes to yourself."

"My apologies, milady." He bowed curtly, eyes still not moving away from her.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. I said I don't like the way you ogle me."

His lips curled in disgust, shifting his eyes away from her.

Pleased with his obedience, she passed him without another word.

.

.

..

Dread pooled in her stomach when she saw the Red Keep looming over her. Today would be the day that she would see Arthur again after almost a month. Her heart was beating wildly, sweat already matting her forehead. The foul smell from King's Landing and the sudden increase in temperature didn't help any matters. She was sweaty, irritated, worried and sick to the stomach.

"Elenys, are you alright?" Jon asked her worriedly as he trotted next to her, his snow white horse neighing loudly.

She cleared her throat and smiled warmly, nodding curtly. Worrying her sworn sword and good friend over her personal life was unprofessional of her. But she really needed someone to talk to. Her brothers were out of the question for obvious reasons. Ned would blush madly and sputter unintelligible words. Steffon was her son, just _ew._ Jon was her only option, it seemed. Changing her mind, she bit her lips worriedly, "Perhaps we can talk about it later?"

He nodded at her, a gentle smile tugging at his lips.

Her entire body froze when they entered the Red Keep. She could already feel Arthur's eyes burn a hole through her. It felt weird to see him after such a long time and her stomach churned unpleasantly, her fingers shaking as she held the reins tightly and spurring Midnight gently forward. Once the group split off- the King to Maegor's holdfast, Ned and his entourage to the Hand's Tower and her group to the second floor in Maegor's holdfast, Arthur and ten elite men from Dragonwood escorted her little group, consisting of Jon, Steffon and herself.

Seconds ticked by and so did her uneasiness. Once they arrived at the holdfast, she swung her leg to the side and dismounted Midnight. After making sure that one of her own stable-boys would take care of her warhorse, she decided to look at Arthur.

Her Sword in the Morning seemed to shine even brighter. His face still looked youthful with a few exception of wrinkles but they were hardly visible. His healthy diet and constant training had kept him in shape and young. Silvery-blond hair and purple eyes with a firm, muscled, tall body. He was the picture-perfect of handsomeness.

Trying not to show discomfort, she smiled weakly to him, "Arthur, you seem well..."

"Milady, your presence was sorely missed by us all," he grabbed her hand gently and placed a kiss on her hand, eyes locking with her. But his voice sounded cold and detached, anger still evident in his voice. This would need to be cleared up...

Keeping her face calm and collected, she nodded curtly and walked towards her floor, knowing that her entire entourage, guards included, were living in that floor. One floor away from the king's family. Though getting on her floor would be very difficult since there were guards stationed near every exit.

Walking through the halls, receiving polite and curious bows or curtsies made her feel so out of place. This place had never been her home, instead if left her feeling lost and tired. Many things had happened, things she'd rather forget, but unfortunately life had never been that easy. With every step she took, images of a fearful, little girl appeared. Her mood had completely plummeted down, no feeling of happiness left in her. And she had wanted to tell Steffon so many anecdotes of her life in this accursed place but she couldn't think of even one simple thing.

Finally, they arrived in her solar where the guards split up and moved to their next destination. Two guards remained near her door, while four more led Steffon and Jon to their quarters. Her son was living in the next solar, while Jon was on the other side of Steffon. That had been something she wanted; her son's quarters between the two of them while Arthur was on the opposite side. That way she would be able to sleep peacefully.

Once Jon and Steffon were gone, Arthur remained with her but kept his distance from her.

Feeling hurt and sad, she opened her door and spoke softly, "Can we talk?"

"Is that an order, milady?"

She flinched at his hard voice, "No, it's a request..."

"Then I'd rather _not_ ," came his harsh, cold answer.

Clenching her fists in anger, she walked in her solar and decided to forget about the annoying knight. Without thinking clearly, she sat down on her table, many different dishes and fruits already served, and grabbed a wine-filled goblet. "Damn you Arthur. For haunting every single thought of mine." Downing the cup in one swing, she continued drinking, knowing that it was stupid to drink because of a man.

.

.

.

..

Elenys opened her bleary eyes, looking at the disapproved face of Jon. "There is a Council's Meeting planned by the Hand."

Groaning weakly, she cursed her friend to the depths of hell and stood up on shaky legs. "Fuck. I feel like shit."

"You also look like shit," Jon added cheekily.

"Don't make me kill you..."

Her head pounded loudly and she clenched her stomach tightly, feeling sick. She really didn't want to go to this meeting. Walking weakly to the door, she almost buckled down if it weren't for Jon's steady grip.

"Maybe a bath will help? I'll get the maids and tell the members that you will be running late." Not leaving her time to respond, he left her on her bed and disappeared behind her giant doors.

Moaning in pain, she curled in a protective ball, hoping that she would die.

.

.

Ned stared at her in disapproval and relief, knowing that Elenys would be his greatest ally. But after hearing that she got drunk and late to the meeting, he had been quite disappointed. He knew there was a good enough reason for the Dragon Queen to get drunk, but now had not been a good moment to do so. His best friend, Robert, was demanding a tourney in the name of the new Hand and his sister's arrival.

The treasury was empty, the king had enormous debts with different parties and yet, Robert wanted another tourney that they couldn't absolutely afford.

Frown still marring his face, he looked pointedly at Elenys, " _Elenys_."

She nodded curtly, her eyes bloodshot. Her appearance was less brighter than he was used to. It seemed like she had been crying but was desperately hiding it. Feeling worried for her, he spoke up but was cut off by Renly, "Sister, you don't look well. Mayhaps it would be better if you went back to your chambers?"

Her fierce glare made Renly stop questioning her presence. "Who ordered this meeting to be opened?"

Petyr Baelish raised his hand, a playful smirk on his face. "That would be me, princess."

She glowered at the imbecile of a man. Ned actually shivered from that look, he had never seen her this bitter and angry. After this meeting, he would talk to her and see what was troubling his friend's mind.

"Wouldn't it have been courteous of you to wait _one single day_ until we were well-rested from our _long travels?_ "

Littlefinger plastered a fake concerned look on his face, "But princess, the king demands and we obey, right?"

"I will deal with you later," came her cold, harsh answer, her ferocious eyes even putting Petyr on edge.

"My deepest apologies, princess. I was only doing what my king commanded. Surely, you understand that?"

"Yes, I do. But you could have waited one day. I'm sure my dear brother, _the king_ , wouldn't have minded in the slightest." She responded calmly, eyes narrowed and lips pursed.

Ned rubbed his temples in a circular motion and decided to stop this useless discussion between the Adviser of the Hand and the Master of Coin. "Alright, we're already present so there is no need to discuss this subject further. Elenys, please."

The Dragon Queen nodded and sat down next to Renly, sending an apologetic smile towards her youngest brother. Renly nodded his head, smiling warmly and assuring her that he wasn't offended. "Ned, will you take the word or will I?"

Ned cleared his throat and decided to start first, taking his duty as the Hand very serious. "We won't plan this tourney. The treasury can't afford it."

Renly stared, Littlefinger almost tutted at the honourable Ned, the Spymaster was back in his own world and Great Maester Pycelle was hunched over with glazed eyes. Ned couldn't believe that these people were the Council members, none was useful, not even Renly.

.

.

"Ned, if I may?" Elenys spoke politely, knowing that she had to ask instead of interrupt. The other members would think of him to be weak otherwise, always submissive towards the Dragon Queen. Once they would smell one single weakness, they would pounce on him.

Lord Stark nodded in consent, locking his hands and staring a her. He was hoping that she would be the voice of reason.

"Robert can't be persuaded. You know how my brother is, once he sets his mind on something, he will do it, whatever the costs." She eyed him intently, trying to get her message across. When his eyes lit up in understanding, he nodded gravely, his face serious and solemn. "But what we can do, is change a few things in the tournament to lessen the burden on the treasury." She inhaled quietly, trying to ignore her chaotic feelings and pounding head, "First of all, we can take a tourney fee from all the knights who wish to enter. This way we will not only get motivated knights, but we'll also be able to use that money in the reward itself. We can also ask for sponsors from rich familie-"

"But milady, the other great Lords would think us weak if we ask them to sponsor the Tourney." Petyr supplied mockingly.

She turned her head sharply towards the Mockingbird whose presence was starting to piss her off. Not only was he rude, but he was damned creepy. The way he stared at her seemed like he was estimating her value for his pleasure houses.

Renly stood up in anger, a fierce scowl on his face, "How dare you interrupt my sister?!"

Even Ned was about to protest, but Elenys raised her hand, "Gentlemen, it's quite alright. Lord Baelish made a valid argument," Smirking cunningly, she curled her hair around her fingers, "It would seem weak to get the sponsors from the Great Houses, which is why our dear friend, Lord Petyr Baelish will sponsor the Tourney instead!" She clapped her hands, giving off a sweet persona, "Thanks to this Tourney, your pleasure houses would receive even more customers, which means that you'll be the only person to benefit from this event. This way, you can help out the treasury along with _your_ position as the Master of Coin and become well-known as the generous Lord Petyr Baelish. Of course, you'll have to give us your consent, but I'm sure that a person like you is _dying_ to help out Westeros in dire times, right?"

Renly suppressed chuckling and aided his sister in teaching the Mockingbird a lesson, "I find that idea wonderful, sister dearest!"

Ned's lips twitched at the way she used Petyr's rudeness to her advantage. And now the Mockingbird had been played by Elenys. He couldn't get out of this argument without angering the king and whole Westeros, he was trapped.

Littlefinger could only clench his fists tightly and curse out Elenys to the depths of Hell.

.

.

"With the tourney fees and Lord Petyr's sponsoring, the treasury would have to find the remaining thirty million dragons from another source." Ned stated tiredly, wanting nothing more than to get his needed sleep. With all the stress from Robert, Cersei and the entire kingdom, he hadn't been able to shut his eyes.

Elenys, feeling sorry for her friend, spoke again, "If I may, milord?"

"Elenys," By now Ned was hoping for another miracle from her. Her ideas seemed wholly different, but in a good way. Obviously, all those years ruling Dragonwood from scratch made her highly experienced in politics, economy and others.

"Dragonwood will lend the remaining dragons from my own treasury. After all, it's a tourney in my honour as well so it would be a crime not to help out, right milord?" She shot Petyr a sly smile, feeling very vindictive for good reasons.

He gritted through his teeth, "Of course, princess."

"Then this leaves us with the main problem of the Council- the many debts of the kingdom." Ned started seriously, glad to be rid off the problems of the Tourney, "But Elenys and I will discuss this with Lord Petyr Baelish. All of you may leave us. Good day gentlemen."

The Dragon Queen nodded towards her guard whom was holding a stack of papers. Quietly, she took them and put them on the long, mahogany table, staring at Petyr with calculating eyes. This time the little snake won't be able to run away. He had interrupted her miserable drinking-time with herself and now he would pay for it. She would dissect every single transfer of money in the Book of Accountancy, not that he knew that she had it in the first place. It would be fun to see

 _One could play the same game, Littlefinger. As long as you knew the rules, your chances of winning was plausible._

Her lips curled up, eyes darkening as she regarded the relaxed lord, but she knew that deep down he must be worrying. Especially when Ned also started staring at him.

"Lord Baelish, will you explain us the reason as to how the realm owes six million dragons in debt to Tywin Lannister, Mace Tyrell, the Faith, the Iron Bank and other trade partners in Braavosi?" Ned Stark spat out in obvious distaste and barely controlled fury.

"As you both know, milord, milady, king Robert demands and the Master of Coin makes it appear."

Elenys eyed him with disinterest and cool indifference, "Perhaps making things _appear_ is not the only thing you are good at." There was an obvious threat behind her words, one that Littlefinger had already puzzled out.

Ned looked slightly confused by her words and she couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at his lovable face. At times, she was baffled by his honour, wondering how one like Ned could exist in this despicable world. One thing she was sure of though and that was that her dear friend wouldn't survive one single day in this rat's nest. Would Ned even have questioned the Master of Coin if it weren't for her presence?

Most certainly not.

"Enough mind games," Ned's strong, stern voice boomed loudly, "Elenys, I grow weary of this. Let us end this useless talk."

Sighing in annoyance at his impatience, Elenys regarded her friend with exasperation, "As you wish, my lord Hand." Turning back to Littlefinger, she smirked gleefully, "Lord Petyr Baelish, we would like to receive your Book of Accountancy with all the transfers that had been made in your lordly name."

.

.

Elenys could remember the red-faced, suppressed anger from the Master of Coin. How he had seemed to be on the verge of exploding from all her witty remarks. She knew it was stupid to provoke the sly bastard, but something about the man made her so suspicious. She had started decoding the many transfers done in name of the Master of Coin and till now nothing suspicious was found. It was quite aggravating to know how good Baelish was at hiding any loose end. She wished Tyrion was here, he was so much better in these things, having acknowledged his intelligence when he had helped her with the built of her University. In fact, many ideas had come from the disgraced Lannister. Such a gem, even Gerion had admitted that his nephew was abnormally smart.

Turning on her side, she pulled the silken blankets over her and enjoyed its smooth feeling on her skin. Sleep wouldn't come to her, no matter how many times she tossed and turned in her bed. She let out a quiet sigh and decided to give up on the task of counting sheep, knowing how utterly useless it is. Her mind kept whirling around back-stabbing liars in this treacherous pit. Even someone like her felt true fear at times.

With another tired sigh, she pushed her blanket aside and swung her bare feet on the cool tiled floor. _Everything is so much different than Dragonwood..._

To be honest, she missed her home. Did she really swap it for this foul-smelling shithole? Chuckling bitterly, she took one of her black-coloured cloak which hung on her chair and covered her thinly-clothed body. Perhaps a stroll would do her some good? In the morrow she would be tired again and receive quite some annoying remarks about the dark circles under her eyes. Unfortunately, make-up wasn't as advanced as back in her time, only kohl, red paint and flowery creams were available. Although, at times one could procure special black oil for the lashes made from black olives and imported from the Free Cities.

Once she reached her door, she twisted the knob and stepped outside. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise when she looked at the muscled form of Arthur, her heart beating madly inside her chest. He was leaning against the wall, donned in his armour with his faithful Dawn strapped on his shoulder. His cool lilac eyes regarded her with indifference and she felt another stab of pain, almost rendering her speechless. Ever since she had ordered him to King's Landing, their friendship had become retrained and tense to the point where he couldn't even look her in the eyes. Licking her dry, chapped lips, she opened her mouth to speak, "Ser Arthur."

He acknowledged her greeting with a sharp nod of his head, eyes roving back to scan his surroundings.

The way he dismissed her hurt more than she dared to say. "I'm going for a walk," without another word, she hurried away, trying to increase the distance between them. Her heart was hammering loudly as sobs threatened to burst out. She bit her lips harshly, the taste of copper invading her taste buds. To her annoyance, she heard his quiet footsteps follow behind her and cursed out his existence. "Ser Arthur, I'm capable of protecting myself."

"I have the utmost faith in your abilities, milady but protecting you is my duty."

She bit her tongue from retorting viciously, tired from his cold attitude towards her. Couldn't he just leave her alone for once? This place smelled like shit, the people all were shitty and she was sick and tired of everything. But she knew that if she opened her mouth, all her worries would leave her bloodied lips and therefore remaining quiet would be better. Much more advisable. Their relationship was fucked up- were they even friends anymore? She didn't know and she feared that even more. Never had she thought that their friendship would become this broken shell of what it used to be.

Blinking her tears away, she clenched her fists tightly and held them tightly against her chest, trying to keep the trembling under control and hidden from Arthur's eyes.

Finally, after some time, she reached the colourful gardens where different flowers had bloomed beautifully. Different scents reached her nostrils and she closed her eyes, inhaling loudly. The people in the Red Keep didn't deserve such ethereal beauty as these flowers. Transfixed with her surrounding, she sat down on the ground and just stared at the starry sky, wondering and hoping for so many things.

.

..

Arthur couldn't help but stare at the sleeping beauty in front of him. His eyes softened at her peaceful expression, moving towards her long, dark lashes and rosy-coloured cheeks and down to her plump lips. He leaned forwards and kissed her forehead, "You have no idea what you do to me..."

Time had ticked away as she sat on the cold grounds, staring at the sky until sleepiness clouded her vision and she fell in the lands of Dreams.

It was unfortunate that their relationship had become so strained that he wondered if it would ever become like before. Was it already too late? Was it really that irreparable? He was tired of it as well, but he just couldn't bear it anymore. Elenys was and never will be his; she enjoyed the sinful touches too much to be loyal to one man. At times he even wondered if she was even able to love until he saw her dedication and determination to her beloved family and people. That was when her purple eyes would shine with warmth and his love for her would increase even more. The amount of love that shone in her amethyst orbs left him mystified, leaving him stumbling over words and becoming a clumsy, love-sick fool.

He lifted his fingers to touch her flushed cheeks, wanting to feel her smooth skin but pulled back at the last moment. He ignored the quick beating of his heart and his sweat, clammy hands. What a fool he was for falling in love with someone that would never take him serious. Arthur was nothing more than a challenge for her and would forever remain so. Neither would he be able to look in her loveless eyes as she made love to him. No passion, no love, only carnal urges. Especially knowing that thereafter her interest in him would disappear, only to see her in the arms of another man.

...no, his heart couldn't take it and as such, it was better to keep his distance from her, even if it pained him to do so.

With a soft exhale, he picked her lithe body up, carrying her bridal style as he walked back to her solar. Thankfully, there were no people lurking about, only the occasional guard, cloaked in crimson-gold or Baratheon-black. Although, no one dared to stop him after glimpsing a look at his face and sword, leaving him alone. Being renown as the Sword in the Morning was one of the few things in this world that he appreciated enormously. No one dared to disturb him, most people were left feeling in awe at his swordsmanship and gallant personality. Many men were envious of him and women dreamed of marrying him. Yet, he could not get the woman he loved. What a pathetic excuse of a man he was...

After a good walk through the Red Keep, he arrived at her solar, nodding at his soldiers on the way. Without another word, he tucked her back in the bed, not staying long enough to tempt his sinful thoughts. There was no hope of having a relationship with her, not after all the many he had seen her sleep with. His honour compelled him to stay away from her, knowing that he couldn't trust her to be faithful to him. Not after the things he had seen and heard.

.

.

Elenys groaned and stretched her tired limbs, purring in enjoyment as leaned back in her bed. Today was the day that Mira Forrester would arrive in King's Landing to become her lady-in-waiting, not that she wanted one. But Mira's father, Lord Gregor Forrester, had requested that she would learn the southern court further from her. Mira used to be Margaery used to be her lady but after much insisting and prodding from House Forrester, Elenys would take her under her protection, even knowing that their age was close to each other. She didn't mind this, in fact, Mira was a sweet girl and she had known her ever since she was little.

Lord Forrester had always wanted Elenys to tutor her, but the North wasn't court and therefore not what her lady mother, Elissa, had wanted for her daughter. Now though, Lord Forrester wanted nothing more than to have her transferred in the hands of the few Northern people in the court. Even if Elenys wasn't born in the North, her blood ran colder than most Northern people. She enjoyed being in the North, enjoyed being Lady of Dragonwood and wouldn't trade her life for some flimsy castle in the South. All thanks to Stannis had she been able to build her dream.

Frowning in confusion, she stood up and wondered about her brother who had ventured back to Storm's End without a single word or letter. It was quite odd to say the least. He didn't even reply to her letters, even Renly had been unable to answer her questions. If this would continue on, then she would be forced to visit her brother to decipher his mysterious disappearance. Robert hadn't cared and Renly was cold towards Stannis for not inheriting Storm's End and becoming Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Her brothers have become distant to each other, but remained warm towards her. It didn't make sense to her. She remembered when her mother was still alive. Back then, Lady Cassana had ruled with an iron fist, even demanding that her family met up once a month. No one could refuse her lady mother, for she was a woman to be reckoned with. Not even Robert, much to their amusement.

She yawned loudly and stood up on bare feet, already taking her clothes off as her eyes set sight on the boiling hot water, just like she requested. Rumours about her resistance against fire were generally spread but no one knew whether they were true or not. Neither did she care about such uselessness. But then again, the Smallfolk from Flea Bottom had nothing else to do. Lowering her naked body in the water, she moaned slightly at the amazing feeling. At times, she wondered if she even had a drop of Baratheon within her. Targaryen features and obsession with dragons and fire. It was a wonder Robert hadn't decapitated her by now. Truly.

Her dear brother may be a slightly better brother, but a good king he was not. Which is why she had requested to try changing this shithole known as King's Landing into a more prosperous capitol. Keyword, _try._ But first, she had matters to attend with Lady Miraand let her settle in from the long travel.

.

.

By the time she had dressed herself, Jon had entered her room. He had given Steffon a day off to play around with Arya and Tommen, even Joffrey was taking Sansa out for a walk. Really, all the Baratheon siblings were starting to show splendid behaviour.

Joffrey seemed less like an evil demon, although at times she had heard disturbing things about him. For now, he was keeping his vicious, irrational temper down. Myrcella was faring much better, already taking a liking to her archery lessons, along with Sansa and Arya. She was too sweet a girl to be bullied by the likes of Joffrey. Even Tommen became less plump and took a more lean build. His shy demeanour was decreasing as well, his personality taking a huge difference. Along with Bran, the two were practising their swordsmanship, archery and even spear lessons. Elenys didn't know where that sudden interest came from, only that they had pleaded for her to find someone.

In the end, she had found a skilled spear-master to teach the two manipulating brats.

The Stark children were blossoming into beautiful, kind children as well. Ned has so less time, even less than her, that she had taken them under her wing. It was a promise that she had made to Catelyn and one she intended to keep. No one in this Keep would dare to hurt them since they were under her protection. She had even heard rumours that the people in Westeros feared the king's sister more than the king himself. All because of Saffyre. The presence of a dragon had strengthened Robert's grip on the kingdom, not that her dear brother really cared though. His interests were more drinking, whoring and hunting.

...even she pitied Cersei for enduring such humiliation.

"Elenys, are you alright?"

She shook her head and smiled softly, "I will be." Checking her appearance in her long mirror, she nodded in satisfaction and left the room with Jon.


End file.
